Nowy początek
by charlotte1989
Summary: Po zkrapianym wpadzie do pubu, Booth i Bones lądują w łóżku. Bones budzi się z poczuciem winy. Wkrótce nadarza się okazja, by wyjechać z Waszyngtonu i uciec od swojego partnera. Bones nie wiem jednak, że zabiera kogoś ze sobą... Napisane po 5 sezonie.
1. Otrzeźwienie

**Rozdział 1 – Otrzeźwienie**

_If only night can hold you _

_where i can see you, my love_

_Then let me never ever wake again_

_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn *_

___**Before the dawn – Evanesence**_

* * *

Ulice Waszyngtonu powoli zapełniały się ludźmi, którzy ten letni wieczór postanowili spędzić poza domem. Podobnie uczyniła grupa przyjaciół, którzy jak zwykle po trudnej sprawie, spotkali się w jednym z pubów, by uczcić zakończenie dochodzenia.

Jednak tym razem był też inny powód do sięgnięcia po mocniejszy trunek. Grupa przyjaciół świętowała małżeństwo Angeli i Hodginsa.

Angel i Jack byli sobie przeznaczeni od pierwszego dnia, w którym się spotkali, w którym to doktor Hodgins nieudolnie próbował poderwać nowy „nabytek" w Jeffersonian. To było sześć lat temu, ale nie byli zmartwieni, że czekali tak długo. Wręcz przeciwnie, przeszli tyle przeszkód, iż teraz wiedzieli już, że nic ich nie pokona. I nic nie rozdzieli.

— Za nasze gołąbeczki — krzyknął Seeley Booth i uniósł kieliszek szampana. Wszyscy poszli w jego ślady. Na twarzach zgromadzonych widniały uśmiechy, kiedy wznosili toast.

— A może robaczki? — zażartował nieśmiało Sweets, za co dostał przyjacielskiego kuksańca w ramię od agenta, który bezgłośnie wymówił „dobre" i uśmiechnął się.

— Widzę, że żarty się was trzymają. — Ze swojego miejsca wstał Hodgins, w ręku trzymał kieliszek i popatrzył na swoich przyjaciół, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i przemówił. — Były toasty za mnie i Angie, ale chciałbym zaznaczyć, że bez was nie byłoby _nas_. Także wznoszę toast i dziękuję doktor Brennan, która sprowadziła Angelę do instytutu, dziękuję Boothowi, który mimo swojej początkowej niechęci do faceta od robali potrafił udzielić mi dobrych rad, dziękuję doktor Saroyan, która nie pozwoliła mi się rozpaść na milion kawałków, dziękuję Sweetsowi, który nie wygonił mnie ze swojego gabinetu, kiedy nie wiedziałem co mam ze sobą zrobić. I dziękuję osobie, której dzisiaj nie ma między nami – Zacharemu, bo to on jako pierwszy został moim przyjacielem, i który był na tyle głupi, że odmówił drużbowania podczas pierwszego ślubu. Jeszcze raz, jedno wielkie dziękuję. — Jack uniósł kieliszek, a po sali potoczyło się echem „za nas".

**.::.**

Niecałe dwie godziny później przy stoliku zostali już tylko Booth i Brennan. Nie spieszyli się do domów, w których nikt na nich nie czekał. Woleli cieszyć się swoim towarzystwem i zapomnieć o samotności, która coraz częściej dawała o sobie znać. Próbowali jej zaradzić, ale próby zawsze kończyły się na tym, iż po randce lądowali we dwójkę w knajpce i dzielili się swoimi wrażeniami. Jedno nie mogło przeżyć dnia bez drugiego. I żadne z nich nie chciało znaleźć osoby, która zabrałaby im czas, który dzielili wspólnie z partnerem.

— Dasz wiarę? Wzięli ślub i nic nie powiedzieli. — Seeley podparł głowę rękę i spojrzał już lekko zamglonym wzrokiem na Tempe.

— Nie mogę dać wiary, bo nie wierzę w nic, co nie jest udowodnione naukowo — odparła Bones, kosztując kolejną lampkę wina. — Wzięcie ślubu to jeszcze nie koniec świata, co prawda wiązanie się z jedną osobą to zagłada dla naszego gatunku, ale...

— Whoa! Zagłada? Ale przecież rodzą się wtedy dzieci... Wiem, że jesteś przeciwniczk małżeństwa, ale żeby od razu porównywać do zagłady?

Agent nieświadomie zaczął dysputę, która toczyła się przez następną godzinę przy kolejnej butelce wina, a która zakończyła się, kiedy Temperance prawie zasnęła przy stoliku. Seeley zgrabnym ruchem, na jaki oczywiście umożliwiał mu jego stan, pomógł Bones wstać, zapłacił rachunek i oboje wyszli z pubu.

**.::.**

Sierpniowa noc była ciepła, a liśćmi na drzewach nie poruszał nawet najlżejszy podmuch wiatru. Na gwiaździstym niebie nie było ani jednej chmury. Takiej romantycznej atmosfery życzyła sobie niejedna zakochana para. Ale oni nie musieli prosić. Wstawieni, nawet nie zwracali uwagi na aurę, która aż sprzyjała miłosnym uniesieniom.

Szli pod ramię do mieszkania Bootha, które znajdowało się najbliżej knajpy. Agent nie chciał puścić swojej partnerki samej w środku nocy w takim stanie. Mimo że jego stan był niewiele lepszy. Ale wizja Brennan zasypiającej nie wiadomo gdzie, nie była pokrzepiająca i wolał znieść jej antropologiczno – alkoholową tyradę niż zamartwiać się o to, czy bezpiecznie udało jej się dotrzeć do domu. Oczywiście nie obeszło się bez protestów Tempe, ale Booth był na to przygotowany i w sposób jasny i zrozumiały przedstawił jej logiczne fakty przemawiające za tym, by nocowała dzisiaj w jego mieszkaniu. A jak wiadomo doktor Brennan z faktami, zwłaszcza logicznymi, już nie dyskutowała.

Po krótkiej wojnie z kluczem, wreszcie udało mu się otworzyć wrota do swojego małego królestwa i wpuścił Bones do środka, wszedł za nią i zamknął drzwi. Zaczął macać ścianę w poszukiwaniu kontaktu, ale jak na złość nigdzie go nie było. _Uciekł skubaniec –_ pomyślał, zanim odwrócił się do Tempe i rzekł:

— Światło się zbuntowało, musimy sobie radzić po ciemku — mówiąc, stawał niezdarne kroki i machał przed sobą rękami, by na nic nie wpaść. Nie przypuszczał, że jego partnerka w tym momencie robi dokładnie to samo. Chwilę potem oboje leżeli już na podłodze.

— Wiruje mi w głowie — szepnęła Bones próbując się podnieść, ale ta próba jak i dwie następne skończyła się niepowodzeniem. Zrezygnowana opadła na coś miękkiego, które poruszało się rytmicznie w górę i w dół. I było przyjemne w dotyku, takie ciepłe...

— Co ty robisz? — mruknął agent, łapiąc dłoń swojej partnerki, która głaskała go po umięśnionym torsie. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy, jej dłoń znalazła się pod jego koszulką. Ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Wręcz przeciwnie, było to najprzyjemniejszą rzeczą jaką kobieta robiła z jego ciałem. A dawno żadna z nim nic nie robiła.

— To ty? — zapytała niezbyt przytomne Brennan.

— A kto inny?

— To ty — powiedziała Temperance i następne co poczuł Seeley to smak i ciepło jej ust na swoich.

Zszokowany, nie był w stanie zareagować, ale nacisk się wzmagał, a on ją kochał. Powiedział jej to. Kochał ją. I poddał się. Oddał pocałunek. A potem kolejny i kolejny. Przeciągnął ją na siebie i teraz leżał pod nią. Dłonią gładził jej miękkie, włosy nie przestając całować jej ust. Ona robiła dokładnie to samo. Czuła jak jego męskość sztywnieje. Teraz nic się nie liczyło, tylko oni. Tylko to, co się właśnie działo. Podciągnęła jego koszulkę a on posłusznie podniósł ręce. Chwilę potem całowała już jego nagi tors. On nie pozostał dłużny. Zręcznie odpiął guziki jej bluzki, a te z którymi nie mógł sobie poradzić po prostu wyrwał. Nie przestając jej całować przewrócił ją na plecy tak, że to on był teraz na górze. Wziął ją w ramiona i potykając się dotarł do sypialni. Położył ją na łóżko i sam legł na niej. Miłosna gra rozpoczęła się na nowo. Chwilę potem oboje byli już nadzy.

— Seeelleeey — wyjęczała Bones, kiedy agent zaczął kąsać jej szyję. Takiej rozkoszy nie przeżywała już od dawna. Nigdy takiej nie przeżywała. A jej partner zaczął pogrywać coraz śmielej. Pocałunkami pieścił jej piersi, po czym zaczął schodzić coraz niżej. Uderzyła w nią fala rozkoszy, kiedy jego szorstki język zaczął pieścić jej wilgotną kobiecość. A potem świat zawirował, jak wtedy kiedy pocałowała go po raz pierwszy.

**.::.**

Pulsujący ból głowy i nadmierna suchość w gardle sprawiły, że Bones przebudziła się. Zamrugała parę razy i delikatnie uniosła głowę jednocześnie wzdychając.

— O matko — stęknęła i dotknęła dłonią czoła.

Nie będąc jeszcze całkowicie przytomna rozejrzała się po pokoju, który oświetlał jedynie blask ulicznej latarni. Ale coś jej się nie zgadzało. To nie była jej sypialnia. I kiedy jej wzrok padł na mężczyznę leżącego obok niej szybko otrzeźwiała.

Booth spał, a jego błogi wyraz twarzy świadczył o tym, że śni mu się coś przyjemnego. Klatka piersiowa, nawet Brennan musiała przyznać że lepiej zbudowanej w życiu nie widziała, unosiła się rytmicznie i nic nie zdradzało, że agent miałby się zaraz obudzić.  
Temperance najciszej jak tylko mogła wysunęła jedną nogę z łóżka, a potem drugą, jednocześnie modląc się, by podłoga nie zaskrzypiała. Po cichu, na palcach pozbierała swoje rzeczy i wyszła z sypialni. Chwilę potem stała już przed blokiem, w którym mieściło się mieszkanie Seeleya, a letni wietrzyk smagał jej twarz. Złapała taksówkę i czym prędzej udała się do siebie.

W tym samym czasie, nieświadomy niczego Booth spał dalej, śniąc o kobiecie którą kochał, którą ubóstwiał i z którą chciał być już na zawsze. Niestety nie wiedział, że jej już obok niego nie ma. Nie wiedział również, że ona także o nim myśli ale nie w taki sam sposób.

Myśli Bones krążyły wokół partnera, ale przepełnione były wyrzutami sumienia. Pierwszy raz zaczęła czuć irracjonalny ból w okolicach serca. Wiedziała, że nie powinni tego robić. Czuła się winna, przecież to ona go od siebie odepchnęła, zabrała mu nadzieję, a teraz ją ponownie rozbudziła. Odtrącając go czuła wstręt do siebie, ale dobrze wiedziała że Booth nie będzie z nią szczęśliwy. Ona za dużo w życiu przeszła, nie potrafiła się otworzyć, pokochać tak prawdziwie. Ale czy ona w ogóle wiedziała co znaczy kochać?

Pożądanie, zaspokajanie potrzeb – to nie było jej obce. Niczego się nie bała. Ale trudność sprawiło jej przyznanie się do swoich uczuć. Dlatego nie zrobiła tego. Zachowała je dla siebie wierząc, iż to pozwoli ich partnerstwu i przyjaźni przetrwać. Przez minioną noc zaprzepaściła szansę na powrót do normalności. Teraz już nic nie miało być takie same.

— Coś ty najlepszego zrobiła? — zapytała sama siebie i schowała twarz w dłoniach.

* * *

* _Jeśli tylko w nocy mogę cię trzymać_

_ Gdzie mogę cię widzieć, moja miłości_

_ Pozwól mi nigdy się nie budzić_

_ I może dziś w nocy, odlecimy bardzo daleko_

_ Zgubimy się przed świtem_


	2. Koniec

**Rozdział 2 — Koniec**

_Time will help you through_

_But it doesn't have the time_

_To give you all the answers to the never—ending why*_

_**The never ending why – Coldplay**_

* * *

W Instytucie Jeffersona od samego rana było tłoczno. Doktor Camile Saroyan z trudem opanowywała rozgardiasz, który spowodowała ekipa z National Geographic. Niespodziewana wizyta zaskoczyła szefową laboratorium, ale jej profesjonalizm dał o sobie znać. Nim reszta zezulców pojawiła się w Jeffersonian wszystko było już zorganizowane, a Cam siedziała w swoim gabinecie pijąc mocną czarną kawę, która była istnym błogosławieństwem.

Chwila spokoju i relaksu nie trwała jednak długo, gdyż kiedy kubek z parującym napojem był opróżniony do połowy, do gabinetu wszedł doktor Hodgins z miną iście zdezorientowaną.

— Czy ta mumia na stole laboratoryjnym to jakaś starożytna ofiara morderstwa? — zapytał spoglądając za siebie i zerkając na platformę.

— Prawie pan zgadł, doktorze Hodgins — odparła z uśmiechem Camille, który znany był jako „nie denerwuj mnie, bo mam ciężki dzień".

— Jak wiesz, prawie robi wielką różnicę. — Jack nie dawał za wygraną. Zapewne stałby tak jeszcze dłużej, gdyby nie podniesione głosy, które słychać było niedaleko gabinetu doktor Saroyan. — A to co znowu?

Wyszedł z biura swojej szefowej, która zaraz do niego dołączyła. Na odpowiedź nie musieli długo czekać. Do swojego gabinetu zmierzała Brennan, a za nią, z miną nie wróżącą dobrze, kroczył Booth.

— Co ty mówisz?! — Grzmiał agent, ale antropolog zdawała się nie reagować na jego słowa. — Bones!

Pięć sekund później zatrzasnęły się za nimi drzwi i nastała cisza.

— Czy ktoś mi raczy wyjaśnić, co to do cholery było? — Jack nie krył swojego zdziwienia.

— Nie mam zielonego pojęcia — odparła Camille, która również była w lekkim szoku.

— Wróżę kłopoty. — Do dwójki dołączyła Angela, która nie miała wesołej miny. — Wczoraj byli zadowoleni, a dziś... Nie jest dobrze — zacmokała i spojrzała na swojego męża, który mógł tylko przytaknąć.

**.::.**

Kiedy zezulcy zastanawiali się co się stało co Boothem i Bones, oni prowadzili dyskusję w gabinecie antropolog. Rozmowa nie była przyjemna dla żadnego z nich.

— To absurdalne! Chcesz o tym zapomnieć? — Seeley był wyraźnie poruszony tym co usłyszał od swojej partnerki. — Chcesz?

— Tak. Uważam, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie. Przejdźmy nad tym do porządku dziennego i znów bądźmy tylko partnerami.

— Nie wierzę w to co słyszę. Ty chyba sobie żartujesz! — Seeley uniósł ręce w geście bezradności.

— Dobrze wiesz, że nie mam w zwyczaju żartować. Zwłaszcza z takiej sprawy. — Ton głosu Brennan był chłodny i rzeczowy. Zupełnie jakby tłumaczyła coś studentom.

— Widzisz, Bones, sama wiesz, że to co się wczoraj stało nie było błahe. Ja nie potrafię tak po prostu o tym zapomnieć. Nie chcę zapomnieć!

— Booth, to nie ma sensu...

— Nie mów mi co ma sens a co nie! Jestem _twój_. Cały twój od chwili gdy Cię pierwszy raz ujrzałem. Świata poza tobą nie widzę, Temperance. — Agent już nie krzyczał. Teraz stał blisko swojej partnerki i słowa wypowiadał prawie szeptem. Jego oczy przepełnione były bólem. Nie mógł pozwolić, by go znowu odtrąciła, bo nie zniósłby tego. Zaprzepaściliby swoją szansę. Który to już raz?

— Seeley proszę... Nie utrudniaj tego. I tak jest mi ciężko... — Cichy szept dotarł do uszu agenta.

— Nie, Bones. Tobie jest ciężko? A ja? Pomyślałaś o mnie i moich uczuciach? Ty po prostu nie chcesz uwierzyć, że może nam się udać. Że możemy być szczęśliwi... Razem. Daj nam szansę.

Booth spojrzał w szaroniebieskie oczy Tempe, w których czaił się smutek ale i zdecydowanie. Dobrze wiedział, że jego partnerka już podjęła decyzję i nie zmieni jej. Ale mimo to, aż do teraz miał nadzieję, że ją przekona.

Jadąc dziś rano po nią czuł, że coś jest nie tak. Gdyby wszystko było dobrze, najprawdopodobniej teraz jedliby razem śniadanie i zastanawiali się jak powiedzą o wszystkim swoim przyjaciołom. Ale rzeczywistość była zupełnie inna. Tempe wyszła w środku nocy nic mu nie mówiąc. Wymknęła się i zostawiła go. Teraz też miała postąpić tak samo.

— Nie mogę Booth. Nie mogę... — Nie patrzyła mu w oczy, kiedy szeptem wypowiedziała te słowa. Nie usłyszała żadnej odpowiedzi, tylko odgłos zamykanych drzwi. I dopiero wtedy samotna łza spłynęła po jej policzku.

**.::.**

Całemu zajściu przyglądali sie Jack, Angela i Cam. Nie słyszeli o czym rozmawiają ich przyjaciele, ale mina Bootha opuszczającego gabinet Brennan mówiła aż nazbyt wiele.  
Ból, złość, smutek. Tylko tyle i aż tyle. Angela wiedziała, że Seeley w życiu wiele przeszedł i potrafił dużo znieść. Ale kiedy chodziło o jej przyjaciółkę stawał się słaby. To Angela pierwsza zauważyła uczucie, które zaczęło być między Boothem a Bren. Kibicowała im i miała nadzieję, że się uda. Jej nadzieja zgasła kiedy zauważyła Seeleya, a umarła niecałą godzinę później, kiedy spojrzała na swoją przyjaciółkę.

— Coś się musiało stać — szepnął Hodgins, kobiety przytaknęły. — Coś naprawdę poważnego. I nie mówię tego tylko dlatego, że uwielbiam teorie spiskowe.

— W tym wypadku muszę się zgodzić — przytaknęła Camille, która wydawał się być zmartwiona tym, co przed chwilą zobaczyła.

Angela nic nie powiedziała tylko smutno się uśmiechnęła, a przez myśl jej przeszło, że życie jest zaskakujące. Wczoraj byli na dobrej drodze, by kiedyś być ze sobą. Dziś każde poszło w swoją stronę.

**.::.**

Bones weszła na platformę, na której stała już doktor Saroyan a towarzyszyła jej Daisy. Asystentka skupiona była na szczątkach leżących na stole laboratoryjnym – tych samych, o które rano pytał doktor Hodgins. Antropolog podeszła do kobiet, a jej wzrok – pusty i mętny spoczął na szkielecie.

— Kto dostarczył te szczątki? — zapytała i spojrzała na Cam, która nadzorowała pracę młodej kobiety.

Szefowa instytutu nie zdążyła jednak odpowiedzieć, gdyż z wyjaśnieniem pospieszyła Daisy.

— To Aztek! A przynajmniej był nim kiedyś. National Geographic odkryło nowego zikuratta i dziś dostarczyli jednego Azteka do nas. Chcą byśmy potwierdzili autentyczność! — Wszystko to zostało wypowiedziane na jednym wydechu.

— Dziękuję, panno Wick. — Camille przerwała swojej podwładnej nie chcąc, by ta piszczała dłużej nad jej uchem. W tym samym momencie na platformę weszła Angela niosąc w ręku szkicownik.

— Wszystko dobrze, Bren? — zapytała swoją przyjaciółkę.

Bones wyglądała na zmartwioną, wyglądała dokładnie tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy myślała, że Booth nie żyje. Gdyby artystka słyszała całą rozmowę jaka odbyła się między partnerami, mogłaby porównać obie sytuacje. Teraz Booth też nie istniał, miał być tylko agent Booth.

— Tak — odpowiedziała krótko, po czym przeniosła swój wzrok na Cam, szukając potwierdzenia słów Daisy. — To prawda? — Tempe podeszła do szczątek i uważnie im się przyjrzała. — Nie ulega wątpliwości, mężczyzna, około 35 lat... Te kości mają więcej niż 600 lat. Chciałabym zobaczyć resztę.

— Być może twoje życzenie się spełni. Ale to zależy już od ciebie — powiedziała cicho doktor Saroyan, jakby chcąc, by Bones tego nie usłyszała. Daisy stała z promiennym uśmiechem na ustach chcąc już wyjaśnić o chodzi, ale ostry wzrok przełożonej powstrzymał ją. Natomiast Angela nie miała wesołej miny i wcale jej się nie podobało to, co powiedziała Cam.

— Nie wypowiedziałam życzenia, więc nic się nie spełni. Poza tym nie wierzę w coś takiego — odparła antropolog nie odrywając oczu od szczątek.

— Może jednak... mogłabym prosić cię na chwilę do mojego gabinetu? — dodała doktor Saroyan i popatrzyła na Bones, która również jej się przyglądała.

Chwilę potem za kobietami zamknęły się drzwi, za którymi ważyły się przyszłe losy doktor Brennan.

**.::.**

Booth wszedł do budynku J. E. Hoovera w iście kiepskim nastroju. Niczym tornado przeszedł przez biuro, a agenci widząc co się dzieje szybko schodzili mu z drogi. Ledwo doszedł do swojego gabinetu zamknął za sobą drzwi i usiadł za biurkiem. A raczej opadł z westchnieniem na fotel.

Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Wczoraj wszystko było dobrze, a dziś nastąpił koniec. Znów go odrzuciła, nie dała mu szansy. Ale to ostatni raz. Chce zwykłego partnerstwa? On da jej zwykłe partnerstwo. Koniec z Bones. Od dziś jest tylko doktor Brennan – światowej sławy antropologiem i autorką bestsellerowych książek. Nie będzie już Bootha i Bones. Nie będzie niczego, co przybliżałoby ich do siebie. Tylko sprawy kryminalne do rozwiązania. Żadnych spoufaleń i wieczornych wypadów na drinka.

Jedno było jasne – Booth już nie chciał cierpieć. Nie chciał się zadręczać. Chciał zacząć żyć. Chciał znaleźć osobę, z którą mógłby dzielić radości i smutki, z którą mógłby mieć dzieci i wreszcie spokojnie się zestarzeć. I chociaż wiedział, że z Bones przy boku taka wizja mogłaby wyglądać zupełnie inaczej, to nie miałby nic przeciwko temu. Był jednak mały szkopuł. Taka sytuacja już nigdy nie miała mieć miejsca.

To były twarde postanowienia agenta. Być może nieprzemyślane. Być może podjęte pod wpływem chwili, ale od dziś miały wyznaczać rytm jego stosunków z doktor Brennan. Jednak tak postanawiając nie wiedział jak trudne okaże się to zadanie, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie będzie już kolejnej wspólnej sprawy. Ale o tym agent Seeley Booth jeszcze nie wiedział.

* * *

* _Czas pomoże ci przejść_

_ Ale nie ma na to czasu_

_ By dać ci odpowiedzi na nieskończone "dlaczego"._


	3. Rozłąka

**Rozdział 3 – Rozłąka**

_I wanted you to stay _

_Cause I needed _

_I need to hear you say _

_'That I love you _

_I have loved you all along' *_

_**Far away – Nickleback**_

* * *

Angela nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co przed chwilą usłyszała od swojej przyjaciółki. Dopuszczała do siebie myśl o jakiejś tygodniowej wyprawie, by na nowo pozbierać myśli. Dwa tygodnie też wchodziły w grę, ale rok?

— Sweety, przemyśl to wszystko jeszcze raz. To jest bardzo poważna decyzja i nie radziłabym ci podejmować jej zbyt pochopnie. Jutro pogodzisz się z Agentem Gorącym i wszystko będzie jak dawniej. Bren, słyszysz? — Pani Hodgins nie dawała za wygraną. Chodziła za Bones po całym jej gabinecie i próbowała przekonać ją do swoich racji. A jak wiadomo, Temperance rzadko ulegała czyimś wpływom.

— Angela, już wszystko przemyślałam. Wyjeżdżam pojutrze, 6 miesięcy na wykopaliskach a potem praca badawcza przez kolejne pół roku. Nie musisz się o mnie martwić...

— A jeśli nie martwię się o ciebie tylko o Bootha? — zapytała przekornie artystka.

— Też się o niego martwię. Zawsze będę, Ange — odparła Brennan i spojrzała na swoją przyjaciółkę.

— To czemu wyjeżdżasz? Czemu uciekasz?

— Nie uciekam...

— Opuszczasz D.C. w zorganizowanym pośpiechu? — przerwała jej Angela. — Proszę cię, takie bajki to ja tobie, ale nie ty mnie.

— Nie rozumiem co to znaczy — odparła Bones i na powrót wzięła się za pakowanie najważniejszych rzeczy. Oczywiście gdyby mogła, spakowałaby cały gabinet, a najlepiej całe laboratorium wraz z pracownikami.

— Daj wam szanse. Daj sobie szanse i pozwól się kochać. Tak niewiele potrzeba do szczęścia.

— Szczęściem była praca z wami, z Boothem. Za rok to powtórzymy. — Temperance starała się wykrzesać uśmiech na twarzy, a Angela próbowała się nie rozpłakać.

— Daisy leci z tobą?

— Tak, ale będzie pracować z inną ekipą — odparła Brennan.

— Będę za tobą tęsknić.

— Ja za tobą też — powiedziała antropolog i mocno przytuliła przyjaciółkę, która wyszeptała jej na ucho:

— Pożegnasz się z nim?

— Jeżeli tylko będzie chciał mnie widzieć.

**.::.**

Agent Specjalny Seeley Booth – tak głosiła tabliczka na jego biurku i napis na drzwiach. Ale on nie czuł się teraz na siłach, by godnie reprezentować FBI i samego siebie. Nie widział Bones od wczoraj i czuł się z tym źle. Nie dzwonił do niej i wcale nie dziwił się, że ona nie dzwoniła do niego. Przecięła pępowinę. Chciała zwykłego partnerstwa i swój plan już wprowadzała w życie. A skoro nie było morderstwa i ciała, nie było też wizyty w Jeffersonian i konsultacji z Tempe.

Agent westchnął i cofnął się myślami do tamtego wieczoru. Byli pijani, to fakt, ale nie na tyle, by nie pamiętać co się wtedy wydarzyło. Ta noc była najlepszą nocą w ciągu całego jego życia i wtedy nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że wywoła ona takie konsekwencje.

— Trzeba było powstrzymać samcze zapędy — mruknął pod nosem i zabrał się za wypełnianie raportów, które zalegały na jego biurku od miesiąca.

**.::.**

Jakiś czas później, pochłonięty pracą, nawet nie zwrócił uwagi no to, że telefon w kieszeni jego marynarki wibruje zawzięcie już od dobrej minuty. Szybko się ocknął i odebrał połączenie nawet nie patrząc na wyświetlacz.

— Booth.

Odpowiedział mu dobrze znany głos.

_— Tu Temperance._

— Czy coś się stało? — Nie chciał, by ton jego głosu był aż nazbyt formalny, ale w tej chwili nawet tego nie kontrolował.

_— Nie. Wszystko w... Chciałabym się spotkać i porozmawiać. Czy mógłbyś przyjść dzisiaj do mojego mieszkania? Zrozumiem jeśli nie będziesz chciał..._

— Przyjdę — odparł szybko. — A teraz wybacz, ale mam mnóstwo papierkowej roboty — dodał, a w słuchawce usłyszał westchnienie.

_— Ach, jasne... Nie będę w takim razie przeszkadzać. Do zobaczenia wieczorem._

— Do zobaczenia — powiedział Booth i rozłączył się, jednocześnie starając się, by nie rzucić telefonem o ścianę.

**.::.**

Wieczór nastał wyjątkowo szybko. Nim Seeley się obejrzał, zegar na ścianie w jego gabinecie zaczął wskazywać godzinę 20. i trzeba było pojechać do Bones. Zgodził się na spotkanie, ale tak naprawdę nie wiedział, o czym jeszcze mogli rozmawiać. Tempe powiedziała mu dosadnie, że nie chce z nim być. To wystarczyło. Chciała to teraz roztrząsać jeszcze raz? A jeżeli nie chodzi o to, to o co? Przecież nie rozwiązują żadnej sprawy, więc pogadanka o mordercy również nie wchodzi w grę. _To wszystko jest jakieś dziwne,_ pomyślał kiedy stanął przed drzwiami mieszkania Brennan i zapukał dwa razy.

Temperance poczuła ulgę kiedy Seeley zgodził się na spotkanie. Chociaż tak naprawdę, nawet nie wiedziała dlaczego. Chciała się z nim pożegnać. I nie chciała się z nim rozstawać w złości. Czy zatem chodziło jej tylko o to, by oczyścić swoje sumienie, które i tak według niej nie istniało? Mogła wyjechać bez pożegnania. Mogła zostawić list... Właśnie. _A może to nie jest zły pomysł?_ – pomyślała i w tym momencie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Czas zmierzyć się z teraźniejszością.

Booth czekał, aż drzwi się otworzą. Wiedział, że jego partnerka jest w mieszkaniu, bo przez szparę pod drzwiami widać było smugę światła. Czekała na niego. Tylko nie w takim sensie, w jakim on by sobie tego życzył. Zdążył tylko o tym pomyśleć, kiedy szczęknął zamek i ujrzał twarz Brennan.

— Witaj, Temperance — powiedział, kiedy antropolog odsunęła się, by wpuścić go do środka.

— Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś — odparła. — Może coś do picia?

— Nie, dzięki. A zresztą po co przedłużać... Chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać, o czym?

Seeley nie czuł się na siłach, by rozmawiać z nią w ten sposób, ale nie mógł inaczej. To ona chciał zwykłego partnerstwa, więc on nie będzie się ciągle płaszczył i zachowywał tak, jakby tamto wydarzenie nigdy nie miało miejsca.

— Chciałam się pożegnać — powiedziała Brennan i spojrzała w czekoladowe oczy agenta, które patrzyły na nią pytająco.

— Słucham? Pożegnać?! Co ty wygadujesz? — Jedno krótkie zdanie wprawiło agenta w zdziwienie. Tego się po swojej partnerce nie spodziewał. Co prawda wiedział, że Bones miała w zwyczaju uciekać, kiedy jakieś wydarzenia bardzo nią poruszyły. Ale takiego rozwoju zdarzeń, Booth nie przewidywał.

— Zostałam poproszona przez National Geographic do wzięcia udziału w wykopaliskach w Ameryce Południowej oraz w pracach badawczych. Odkryto zikuratta, w którym znaleziono szkielety kilkuset osób i chcą, abym...

— Dlaczego? — przerwał jej Seeley.

— Co dlaczego?

— Dlaczego to robisz? Czemu uciekasz?

— Nie uciekam. Ja tylko wykonuje swoją pracę. Ja...

— Nie udawaj, Bones. Dobrze wiemy, że gdybyśmy nie spali ze sobą, teraz byś nigdzie nie wyjeżdżała. Nie musisz uciekać przede mną. Nie będę się narzucał. Powiedziałaś, że mnie nie chcesz. Koniec. — Booth starał się jakoś przekonać swoją partnerkę do zmiany decyzji.

— To nie o to chodzi...

— Nie oszukuj mnie. Siebie również. — Głos Seeleya przeszedł w szept. Już nie miał siły na jej ciągłe ucieczki, wahania. Chciał po prostu, aby została. Jeżeli nie chce jego. OK. Niech znajdzie mężczyznę, który będzie jej odpowiadał. Może to być nawet Sullivan. Tylko niech zostanie. Niech on widzi, że jest szczęśliwa.

— Jadę tylko na rok. Ten czas szybko minie. Wrócę i znów będziemy razem pracować. Oczywiście jeśli będziesz tego chciał...

— Bones, nie chcę pracować z nikim innym — powiedział z przekonaniem. — Ale jeżeli wyjedziesz... Nie leć tam. Proszę.

— Już podjęłam decyzję, Booth.

— To chyba już nie mamy o czym rozmawiać — odparł agent i spuścił wzrok. — Nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak życzyć udanej podróży, doktor Brennan.

— Booth...

— Nie musisz mnie odprowadzać, sam trafię do drzwi.

Bones chciał go zatrzymać, ale nie wiedziała jak. Stała więc, i patrzyła jak jej partner i mężczyzna, którego kocha, odchodzi.

— Przepraszam Seeley — wyszeptała, kiedy za agentem zamknęły się drzwi.

**.::.**

Booth obserwował jak zezulcy po kolei żegnają się z Bones. On sam, stał daleko. Nikt nie wiedział o jego obecności na lotnisku. Na samym początku miał w ogóle tu nie przychodzić. Ale uczucie zwyciężyło. Miłości nie da się przekreślić od tak. Czuł smutek i złość. Smutek, bo nie zobaczy Tempe przez rok. Złość, bo nie mógł już zrobić nic, by ją zatrzymać.  
Kiedy Bones ruszyła w stronę odprawy paszportowej poczuł ogromną chęć pobiegnięcia tam i zakazania jej lotu. Ale nie uczynił tak. Zamiast tego wpatrywał się najpierw jak jej sylwetka powoli niknie w tłumie pasażerów, a potem jak samolot z nią na pokładzie przygotowuje się do startu. Z lotniska poszedł dopiero wtedy, kiedy latająca maszyna była już na tyle mała, że nie można jej było dojrzeć na niebie.

**.::.**

Mijały dni, tygodnie, miesiące i wszystko funkcjonowało już w miarę normalnie. W miarę, bo nikt nie mógł zapomnieć o nieobecności doktor Brennan. Booth nie chciał partnera zastępczego. Wolał działać sam i konsultować się tylko z Instytutem Jeffersona. Razem z zezulcami udało mu się rozwiązać parę trudnych spraw. Niestety nieraz odczuł poważny brak Bones. Parę razy swoje oskarżenia kierował tylko na podstawie przypuszczeń, na które w normalnych okolicznościach, nie pozwoliłaby mu jego partnerka.

Seeley postanowił też wziąć się w końcu za siebie. Na początku nie docierało do niego, że Temperance nie ma w Waszyngtonie. Ciągle łapał się na tym, że wyciąga telefon, by do niej zadzwonić lub kierował swe kroki do tajskiej knajpy, by zamówić makaron z sosem sojowym dla dwóch osób. I to wszystko, mimo że postanowił utrzymywać ich stosunki na stopie czysto partnerskiej. Ale czy można utrzymywać coś, co w danej chwili tak naprawdę nie istniało?

Aż w końcu popadł w rutynę. Wezwanie, morderstwo, badania, rozwiązanie sprawy. I cykl rozpoczynał się na nowo.

I tak minął rok.

* * *

* _Chciałem byś została,_

_ bo cię potrzebuję,_

_ chce usłyszeć jak mówisz_

_ 'kocham cię,_

_ kochałam cię cały czas'_


	4. Budować na nowo

**Rozdział 4 – Budować na nowo**

_I can't be losing sleep over this_

_no, i can't_

_and i cannot stop pacing_

_give me a few hours_

_and i'll have this all sorted out_

_if my mind would just stop racing*_

_**Somewhere In Between – Lifehouse**_

* * *

****Temperance Brennan patrzyła przez okienko na tak dobrze znane jej miasto. Samolot zniżał lot podchodząc do lądowania i Bones potrafiła rozpoznać budynki, które podczas jej życia w Waszyngtonie, stały się jej integralną częścią. Instytu Jeffersona, siedziba FBI, nawet zieleń w parku miała dla niej znaczenie. Przecież nie raz przychodziła tam z Boothem i Parkerem.

Booth. Czy ją pamięta? Czy wybaczył jej, że wtedy wyjechała? Rok minął szybko. Rok, który przyniósł wielkie zmiany w jej życiu. Wtedy nie przypuszczała, że to wszystko tak się potoczy. Myślała, że postępuje słusznie decydując się na przyjęcie propozycji National Geographic. Myślała, że w ten sposób chroni Seeleya przed nią samą. Kochała go i właśnie dlatego nie chciała, by cierpiał. A cierpieniem najprawdopodobniej zakończyłby się jego związek z nią. Co prawda Tempe otwarcie mówiła o swoim „nieprzystosowaniu" w kwestii uczuć, ale Booth nie zwracał na to uwagi. Dla niego ważniejsze były uczucia i życie chwilą, niż patrzenie w przyszłość i zastanawianie się nad realnymi konsekwencjami swoich decyzji. Ona tak nie potrafiła. Wtedy. Jednak coś uległo zmianie. Coś nadało życiu sens. Coś sprawiło, że gdy teraz wracała do domu, chciała walczyć o to, co utraciła rok temu.

Kiedy koła samolotu dotknęły płyty lotniska poczuła strach, ale i ulgę. Przez prawie rok zastanawiała się jak będzie wyglądać ich spotkanie. Ten ciężar niepewności wreszcie miał opaść z jej ramion. I wbrew swojej logice, już nie mogła się doczekać kiedy znów zobaczy Bootha.

Czekając na lotnisku po odbiór bagaży zadzwoniła do jedynej osoby, która wiedziała o jej powrocie, i która znała powód tego powrotu.

— Tato, już jestem i potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

**.::.**

W Jeffersonian jak zwykle czuło się atmosferę skupienia. Wystarczyło tylko spojrzeć na Hodginsa, który pochylony nad mikroskopem próbował rozpoznać cząsteczki jakiejś substancji lub przysłuchać się rozmowie doktor Saroyan z jednym z laborantów na temat toksykologii ostatniego denata, który trafił na platformę. Taką też atmosferę poczuł Booth, kiedy wkroczył do laboratorium z teczką opatrzoną logiem FBI. Cam od razu go zauważyła i przerwała rozmowę.

— Seeley, dobrze, że cię widzę. Po twojej wczorajszej prośbie zrobiłam wtórne badania. Mam już wyniki toksykologiczne i wstępny raport...

— To dobrze. Dziś rano zostałem ponownie wezwany do szefa. Są naciski ze strony _góry_ do rozwiązania tej sprawy. Mają dość czekania — powiedział agent i podał Camille teczkę. — To są aktualne informacje na temat Thomasa Winchestera.

— Jakoś nie dziwi mnie ten ich nacisk. W końcu jego ojciec to lobbysta i znany przedsiębiorca...

— Tylko, że to nie on naciska — wszedł jej w słowo Booth. — Stary Tom, twierdzi że pogodził się już ze śmiercią syna i chce tylko, by sprawiedliwości stało się zadość. Ale my niestety nie potrafimy sprostać jego oczekiwaniom.

— Dobrze wiesz, że jeśli chodzi o tkankę, to nie ma problemu. Ale kości, to już nie moja działka — powiedziała Cam i spojrzała w stronę gabinetu Brennan, który od roku stał pusty.

— A ten cały Clark? — zapytał Seeley. — Przecież on wie całkiem sporo.

— Sporo, to nie to samo co wszystko, Booth. — Do rozmowy wtrącił się Hodgins. — Niektóre kości przemawiają tylko do doktor B.

— A ty znowu swoje. — Agent miał już tego dosyć. Ciągłe napomykanie o Bones. Przez to miał wrażenie, jakby to on ją opuścił. A przecież to Tempe wyjechała. — Co tam masz? — Seeley wskazał na wydruk w ręku Jacka.

— Jeszcze raz zbadałem substancje, którą znalazłem na czaszce ofiary. To proch strzelniczy. Twoja teoria o snajperze zdaje się potwierdzać, bo wątpię, by facet sam się zastrzelił. Kąt padania strzału wyklucza samobójstwo — wyjaśnił Hodgins i dodał. — Jeśli chcesz Angela jeszcze raz może... WOW!

Nagle mężczyzna przerwał i zapatrzył się w jedno miejsce za plecami Bootha. A potem jak gdyby nigdy nic, szybko minął agenta. Cam uczyniła to samo. Zaalarmowana krzykiem męża, ze swojej pracowni wychyliła się Angela. Chwilę potem ogłuszający pisk dotarł do uszu Seeleya. Kiedy sie odwrócił wszystko stało się jasne. Przed nim stała Bones. Trochę odmieniona, ale to była ona. Stała i patrzyła na niego tymi szaroniebieskimi oczami, które śniły mu się po nocach.

— Witaj, Booth — powiedziała, kiedy wszyscy oprócz agenta zdążyli już ją wyściskać. Ten głos zadźwięczał w uszach Seeleya niczym najpiękniejsza melodia. Odkopał uczucia, które zalegały na dnie duszy mężczyzny, i które teraz rwały się, by znaleźć upust. Ale na to Booth nie mógł pozwolić. To, co zrobiła mocno zapadło mu w pamięci, dlatego teraz nadal stał na platformie i przyglądał się jej.

— Wróciłaś. — Jego słowa pozbawione były tego zwykłego ciepła, które zawsze mu towarzyszyło. Nie skakał z radości, chociaż powinien, bo marzył o jej powrocie. Ale kiedy marzenie stało się rzeczywistością, nie potrafił wymazać z pamięci tych 12 miesięcy i zachowywać się tak, jakby ona nigdy nie wyjechała. — Udała się wyprawa?

— Tak. Nawet bardzo. Jednak cały czas tęskniłam za wami — odparła Brennan, spoglądając na przyjaciół. — Chciałam już wrócić i znów pracować z tobą. Jednak jeżeli...

— Myślisz, że pozwolę ci odejść? Mordercy nie robią sobie urlopu. Czeka cię sporo pracy — powiedział Seeley takim tonem jaki Tempe dobrze znała – podszytym humorem. Zaczęła myśleć, że wszystko będzie tak jak dawniej, że zabiorą się do pracy i znów napiszą o ich sukcesie w gazecie. Jej myśli przerwało jednak następne zdanie Bootha. — Niech Cam ci wszystko wyjaśni. Ja wracam do biura. Do zobaczenia.

Agent zszedł z platformy, minął antropolog, która stała między Angelą i Jackiem, i wyszedł z laboratorium. Żadnego uścisku. Żadnego „cieszę się, że cię widzę". Nic.

Temperance poczuła ukłucie bólu. Nie tak to sobie wyobrażała. _Co się stało z Boothem? — _ to pytanie zadawała sobie w myślach, kiedy szła wraz z Angelą do swojego gabinetu.

— Daj mu czas — wyszeptała artystka, która zdawała się czytać w jej myślach.

— On mi nie wybaczy tego, że wyjechałam... ale ja tylko... gdybym wtedy wiedziała, że...

— Że co, sweety?

— Nie, nic — odparła Brennan, a Angela popatrzyła na nią z ciekawością. — Muszę wrócić do pracy. Jednak wykopaliska to nie to samo co praca w laboratorium.

Słaby uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy kobiety, ale Angela nie dała się jemu zwieść. Dobrze wiedziała, że jej przyjaciółka cierpi. Zachowanie Bootha nie należało do przyjacielskich. Ale z drugiej strony czego ona oczekiwała? Że rzuci się przed nią na kolana dziękując za powrót? To nie leżało w naturze Agenta Gorącego. O nie.

— Opowiadaj jak było. — Zmieniła temat artystka i rozsiadła się na kanapie. — Zamieniam się w słuch.

— To raczej niewykonalne — odparła Brennan, a Angela pomyślała, że jeszcze nie wszystko stracone.

**.::.**

_Wróciła. Ona wróciła. Wróciła – _ te słowa niczym mantrę powtarzał sobie przez całą drogę do siedziby FBI. Tak tego pragnął. Śnił o jej powrocie. I co? Jak miał się teraz zachować? Rok to szmat czasu. A ona ani razu do niego nie zadzwoniła. Czasami nawet wydawało mu się, że słyszy telefon, a kiedy szedł, by go odebrać, ten milczał jak zaklęty. Zaczynał się bać, że popada w paranoję. Przez nią. Przez kobietę, którą kochał. _Ale czy nadal ją kocham? – _to pytanie zadał sobie w myślach. Po czym przypomniał sobie ile razem przeszli, te magiczne momenty między nimi i uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy.

— Kocham ją, kocham tę kobietę — powiedział z przekonaniem, ale zaraz zaczął mieć wątpliwości. A co jeśli ona nadal nic nie czuje? A jeśli znowu go odrzuci? Na to już nie mógł pozwolić, więc postanowił nie wykazywać żadnych oznak zainteresowania z jego strony. Jeżeli ten rok coś zmienił, to niech najpierw zobaczy jakie zaszły zmiany. Niech przekona się, czy Bones dojrzała do przyznania się do uczuć. On poczeka. Przecież jest cierpliwy.

**.::.**

Temperance Brennan otworzyła drzwi do swojego mieszkania. Przywitał ją zapach bazylii i tymianku oraz Max, który wychylił się z kuchni. Jego twarz promieniała radością.

— Jesteś wreszcie. Zrobiłem kolację.

— Ty? — powiedziała Bones i spojrzała na ojca krzywo. Oczywiści pamiętała, że kiedyś jej ojciec był doskonałym kucharzem, ale przecież nie zaszkodzi się trochę podroczyć.

— No wiesz co? Zrobiłem spaghetti, i ani mi się waż mówić, że nie jesteś głodna. Po locie nic nie zjadłaś tylko od razu pojechałaś do Jeffersonian. Żyć bez niego nie możesz. Nie tylko bez niego, zresztą... — mruknął pod nosem Keenan.

— Tato! — Kobieta skarciła go, a ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— A co? Źle mówię?

— OK. A jak…?

— Wszystko jest dobrze. Zresztą sama zobacz. Jest w twojej sypialni — powiedział Max, a Temperance od razu ruszyła w kierunku swojego pokoju. Gdy otworzyła drzwi uśmiechnęła się i na palcach podeszła do łóżka. Usiadł na jego krawędzi i spojrzała na malutką istotkę leżącą na środku i pogrążona we śnie.

— Jesteś już w domu, Cecile — wyszeptała i pogłaskała dziewczynkę po główce. — Pamiętasz jak opowiadałam ci o tacie... nic się nie zmienił. Niedługo go poznasz i pokochasz...

* * *

* _Nie mogę przez to spać_

_ Nie, nie mogę_

_ I nie mogę złapać rytmu_

_ Daj mi trochę czasu_

_ I poukładam to sobie_

_ Jeśli tylko przestanę się tym zadręczać_


	5. Jak za dawnych lat?

**A/N: **_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarz. :) Tak naprawdę to żadnego się nie spodziewałam, gdyż jest to dość stare opowiadanie i wielu fanów "Bones" miało już okazję je przeczytać na jednym z najbardziej znanych forum poświęconych temu serialowi. Także niezmierni mi miło, że są osoby, kóre jeszcze nie miały okazji zapoznać się z tym tworem. :)_

* * *

**Rozdział 5 – Jak za dawnych lat?**

_For those nights that i couldn't be there,_

_I've made it harder to know that you know_

_That somehow_

_We'll keep movin' on_

_There's so many wars we fought_

_There's so many things we're not*_

_**Marching On – One Republic**_

* * *

Bones siedziała w swoim gabinecie, przeglądając akta sprawy, nad którą pracowali jej przyjaciele, kiedy usłyszała kroki. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała wprost w tak dobrze znane jej oczy. Czekoladowe spojrzenie, tak intensywne, że nie sposób go było zapomnieć.

— Booth... nie spodziewałam się ciebie tak wcześnie — powiedziała i spojrzała na zegarek. Dochodziła dziewiąta rano, czyli godzina dość wczesna jak na jej partnera.

— Musimy pogadać na temat śledztwa. Mam nadzieję, że Cam powiedziała ci o co chodzi... — zaczął agent błądząc wzrokiem po wnętrzu pokoju, tak jakby starał się unikać patrzenia na Tempe.

— Camille dała mi całą dokumentację — odparła antropolog podnosząc teczkę opatrzoną logiem Instytutu Jeffersona. — Mam jednak pewne wątpliwości co do prawdopodobnej przyczyny śmierci...

— Wykluczyliśmy samobójstwo na samym początku. Według mnie jest to robota snajpera, Angela i Hodgins pracują nad rekonstrukcją pocisku, który wyrył krater w czaszce Winchestera. Jest tylko jeden problem.

— Jaki?

— Nie ma otworu wylotowego, a kulki nigdzie nie ma. — Booth rozłożył ręce w geście bezradności.

— Kulki? To slangowa nazwa amunicji, tak? — upewniła się Bones, a Seeley mimowolnie się uśmiechnął i przytaknął. — Nie pozostaje mi zatem nic innego jak obejrzeć kości — powiedziała Brennan i wstała z fotela, po czym skierowała się w stronę wyjścia.

— Nie ma nic lepszego niż Kości badająca kości — mruknął Seeley i podążył za nią.

Widok swojej partnerki pochylającej się nad szczątkami zawsze fascynował agenta. Co prawda nigdy się do tego nie przyznał, ale kiedy jej przenikliwy wzrok wpatrywał się nawet w najdrobniejszą kosteczkę, miał wrażenie jakby ona dosłownie „czytała" z kości. Dziś było tak samo. Bones pochylała się nad szkieletem, uważnie analizując każdy fragment, a Booth stał z boku uważnie jej się przyglądając. Co prawda nie musiał przy tym być, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że od tak dawno niewidzianego widoku, nie mógł oderwać wzroku. Kiedy Temperance rozpoczęła oględziny czaszki, obok agenta zmaterializowała się Angela, uśmiechnięta i zadowolona z powrotu swojej przyjaciółki.

— Odżyły wspomnienia? — zagadała znacząco spoglądając na Tempe.

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz — odparł Booth, a artystka pokiwała głową i wzniosła oczy ku niebu.

— Zamierzasz bawić się w Bren? Daj spokój, ślepa nie jestem... i nie zaprzeczaj — dodała, widząc że Seeley chciał już coś powiedzieć. — Widzę jak na nią patrzysz. Rok to sporo czasu, ale jeśli nadal ci na niej zależy...

— Skąd wiesz czy w ogóle mi kiedyś zależało?

— I znów to samo? Nie bądźmy dziećmi, wiem że kochasz Tempe już od dłuższego czasu, a ona ciągle przed tobą ucieka. Cóż, zamknąć jej w klatce nie możesz, ale...

— Angela. Rozumiem twoje żywe zainteresowanie moim życiem uczuciowym, ale ono w tej chwili nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Musimy złapać mordercę. To jedyne, co się teraz liczy — przerwał artystce Seeley. Mniej więcej w tym samym momencie do dwójki osób dotarł głos Brennan.

— Znalazłam coś, co cię zainteresuje, Booth.

**.::.**

— Jak mogliśmy to wcześniej przegapić? — zastanawiała się jakiś czas później doktor Saroyan, przeglądając raport, który sporządziła Tempe po zbadaniu szczątek.

— Jak już wspomniałem wcześniej, niektóre kości mówią tylko do doktor B. — wtrącił się Hodgins, wchodząc do gabinetu swojej przełożonej i podał jej wydruk z komputera. — Proszę.

— Co to jest?

— Określiłem rodzaj pocisku, który roztrzaskał się wewnątrz czaszki denata. Pęknięcia oraz drobne cząsteczki, które znalazła Brennan, a dokładniej ich gęstość i objętość pozwoliły mi na oszacowanie masy i wielkości naboju.

— Wychodzi na to, że doktor Brennan jest niezastąpiona — podsumowała Camille uśmiechając się. — Ale czy to coś nowego? Daj to Boothowi, on już będzie wiedział co dalej z tym zrobić.

— Już to zrobiłem — odparł spokojnie entomolog, na co Cam zrobiła minę mówiącą „to kim ja tu właściwie jestem?", ale Hodgins zdawał się nie zwrócić na to najmniejszej uwagi tylko kontynuował swój monolog. — Teraz oboje siedzą w gabinecie Brennan i analizują wyniki moich badań. Na szczęście nie słychać odgłosów walki, więc można wnioskować, że współpraca przebiega pomyślnie. Chociaż swoją drogą, gdyby to...

— Doktorze Hodgins — przerwała mu Camille z uśmiechem na ustach.

— OK. Zrozumiałem aluzję — mruknął mężczyzna i wyszedł z gabinetu pozostawiając doktor Saroyan samą.

**.::.**

Hodgins był bliski prawdy twierdząc, że współpraca między Boothem a Bones przebiega pomyślnie. Pracowali, to fakt, ale to nie była ta sama kooperacja co kiedyś. Agent pozostawał na dystans, nie zwracał się do swojej partnerki per Bones, lecz używał jej imienia. Stało się to, do czego kiedyś dążyła Brennan, ale teraz wcale się tym nie cieszyła.

— To się wydaje mało prawdopodobne... — mówił sam do siebie Seeley, patrząc w dane, które dostarczył mu wcześniej Hodgins. — Już nikt tego nie stosuje.

— Co jest takie nieprawdopodobne? — zapytała Bones i podeszła do agenta siedzącego na kanapie. Booth podniósł wzrok.

— Te dane pasują mi tylko do jednej broni. Nabój 12,7 x 99 mm... To może być tylko Barret M82A1, zwany też _Light Fifty_. Wyniki badań Angeli zdają się potwierdzać... prędkość początkowa pocisku wynosi 850m/s. Tak, to nie może być nic innego.

— To czemu to tak cię zaskoczyło? — dociekała dalej pani antropolog.

— Bo tego karabinu nikt praktycznie nie używa. A jeżeli już, to służy on do zwalczania lekko opancerzonych pojazdów i niszczenia niebezpiecznych ładunków, a nie ludzi. Dodatkowo jest on dość ciężki i duży. No i potrzeba sporo siły, by go przeładować — wyjaśnił Booth.

Nikt tak jak on nie znał się na rodzajach broni, dlatego był w 100% pewny, że ma rację. Również jego partnerka nie miała wątpliwości, ufała mu i wierzyła bezgranicznie w jego wiedzę. A przynajmniej w część tej wiedzy, która odpowiadała za te dziedziny, o których ona nie miała pojęcia.

— Skoro jest on tak ciężki jak mówisz, to morderca musiał go jakoś ustawić, by oddać precyzyjny strzał...

— W to nie wątpię. Karabin ten posiada dwójnóg przymocowany do metalowej osłony lufy. W sam raz, by przyjąć dogodną pozycję do strzału — wtrącił się agent.

— A to oznacza, że tam gdzie go wsparł, musiały zostać jakieś ślady — dokończyła Bones z uśmiechem. — Trzeba tam natychmiast wysłać Hodginsa. Niech zbierze próbki, może dzięki nim uda nam się odnaleźć mordercę.

— Nie ma co, wracamy do gry! — powiedział Booth, a w jego głosie usłyszeć można było entuzjazm.

— Wracamy — przytaknęła Brennan i wyszła z gabinetu, by powiadomić Jacka o wyprawie w teren.

**.::.**

Ekipa zezulców zadziałała szybko i sprawnie. Angeli udało się określić trajektorię lotu i na podstawie tych danych szybko została ustalona pozycja strzelca. Hodgins również nie próżnował, natychmiast udał się w miejsce przestępca i pobrał odpowiednie próbki. Bones się nie pomyliła twierdząc, że morderca i jego karabin zostawili ślady. Więc kiedy entomolog wrócił z wyprawy w teren, od razu zabrał się do analizy materiału dowodowego.

— To co? Na dziś chyba wystarczy — powiedział Booth jakiś czas później. — Hodgins bada cząsteczki, czy coś w tym rodzaju, wyniki będą jutro... Sugeruję iść już dzisiaj do domu.

— Przejąłeś szefostwo nad Jeffersonian? — zapytała Camille podchodząc do agenta oraz zezulców na platformie.

— Od razu przejąłem. Chyba każdemu należy się czas wolny, wolny wieczór. Nie chciałabyś już wrócić do domu, do Michele? — Seeley uśmiechnął się w ten swój charakterystyczny sposób, pokazując rząd równych białych zębów, a Cam tylko wywróciła oczami.

— Booth ma rację. I tak dużo dzisiaj zrobiliśmy — wtrąciła się Angela, która nie marzyła już o niczym innym niż wzięcie gorącej kąpieli z olejkami zapachowymi i relaksie.

— Jeżeli to coś zmieni, to ja również chciałabym już wyjść — powiedziała Bones, na co wszyscy zgromadzeni na platformie spojrzeli na nią jakby widzieli ją po raz pierwszy. Te słowa w ustach doktor Brennan brzmiały nieprawdopodobnie. One wręcz nie pasowały do osoby, która każdą wolną chwilę spędzała w instytucie badając kości. Ale jej przyjaciele nie wiedzieli, że w domu czeka na Bones mała istotka, która trochę zmieniła system wartości doktor antropologii. I tak jak Angela marzyła o kąpieli, Tempe marzyła o wzięciu w ramiona swojej córeczki.

— Wow. Nie sądziłem, że dożyję tego dnia — powiedział Hodgins lekko zaskoczonym tonem.

— To już nawet ja nie mam nic więcej do dodania — odparła Cam. — Skoro wszyscy... Dobra, kończymy pracę.

Ledwo to powiedziała każdy ruszył w swoją stronę. Tylko Booth stał w miejscu, podążając wzrokiem za swoją partnerką. Obserwował jak wchodzi do biura, bierze marynarkę, torbę i rusza do wyjścia. Wcześniej nie widział takiego zachowania u Bones. Zawsze liczyła się tylko praca. Czy ten wyjazd aż tak bardzo ją zmienił? Nie zastanawiając się więcej ruszył za Brennan, która zmierzała przez zielony trawnik Jeffersonian. Agentowi nagle przypomniał się widok sprzed sześciu lat, kiedy kroczyła podobnie nie chcąc z nim rozmawiać. Jak unikała go. Czy teraz będzie podobnie?

— Temperance! — krzyknął Seeley i ruszył przed siebie. — Zaczekaj!

* * *

* _Przez te noce przez które nie mogłem tam być_

_ Uczyniłem to trudniejsze do wiedzenia, że wiesz_

_ Jakoś_

_ Będziemy kontynuować marsz_

_ Jest tyle walk które walczyliśmy_

_ Jest tyle rzeczy którymi nie jesteśmy_


	6. Zdrada?

**Rozdział 6 – Zdrada?**

****_I know there's something that your dying to tell me_

_I hope its not about your fishy loving (...)_

_tell me all about it_

_don't keep it to yourself_

_because I cant bear the thought_

_I know you'll leave me crying*_

_**Belive – Muse**_

* * *

Słowa, które przed chwilą wypowiedziała Brennan były tak do niej niepasujące, że nawet jej samej nie zaskoczyła cisza, która zapadła. Czuła na sobie wzrok przyjaciół, którzy przyglądali jej się z niedowierzaniem, a zwłaszcza jego przenikliwe spojrzenie, które towarzyszyło jej kiedy opuszczała instytut. No cóż, sama była sobie winna. To ona nauczyła współpracowników, że praca jest dla niej najważniejsza. To ona była tą, która jako pierwsza przychodziła rano do Jeffersonian i jako ostatnia go opuszczała. Nic więc dziwnego, że tak zareagowali. Doktor Brennan mówiąca, że chce już iść do domu? To było tak nieprawdopodobne jak śnieg w środku lata w Kalifornii. A przynajmniej kiedyś.

Od ponad trzech miesięcy jej światem już nie rządziła tylko praca i nauka, a mała istotka. Córeczka, która pojawiła się w jej życiu dość niespodziewanie. W momencie najmniej do tego odpowiednim, burząc dotychczasowy ład.

Co prawda Temperance chciała mieć dziecko, dał o sobie znać instynkt macierzyński, o którego istnienie nawet siebie nie podejrzewała. Nawet poprosiła Bootha, by został ojcem, a ściślej mówiąc – dawcą spermy. Bardzo tego pragnęła i nie widziała nikogo innego w tej roli. Ale życie znów podłożyło kłody pod nogi. Nagła choroba Seeleya Bootha sprawiła, że wszystko inne przestało mieć znaczenie. Ale jej rozpalony instynkt macierzyński nie wygasł, wciąż tlił się. A z nim nadzieja, że dane jej będzie zostać matką. Matką dziecka, którego ojcem będzie jej partner i przyjaciel. Ona to wiedziała, ale nie chciała się przyznać przed samą sobą, bo to by było jak deklaracja miłości. A ona nie chciała się wiązać, nie chciała brnąć w związek, który jej zdaniem nie miał przyszłości. Ale życie znów postanowiło się z nią zabawić.

Kiedy dowiedziała się o ciąży, prowadziła zaawansowane badania na wykopaliskach. Tysiące kilometrów od Waszyngtonu, od człowieka, którego dziecka oczekiwała. I nagle ogarnęło ją niedowierzanie, potem szok, a na końcu zrozumienie i szczęście. Bones zaczęła się cieszyć. Zostanie mamą, tak jak tego pragnęła. Wiele razy biła się z myślami: zadzwonić do Bootha czy nie? Miał prawo wiedzieć, w końcu to jego dziecka oczekiwała. Ale za każdym razem brakło jej odwagi i odkładała słuchawkę po kilku sygnałach. Zaczęła odczuwać strach, który nasilił się w ostatnich miesiącach ciąży. Strach przed tym, co zrobi Seeley, kiedy się dowie o dziecku. Czy wybaczy jej, że zataiła ciążę? Czy nadal będzie na nią spoglądał tak jak kiedyś? Czy nadal ją kocha? Może gdyby dowiedziała się o dziecku jeszcze w Waszyngtonie, to nie poleciałaby? Może nie odtrąciłaby go? Może teraz wracałaby z Seeleyem do ich mieszkania, do córeczki. Do Cecile.

Imię wybrała z pośród kilkunastu, które podpowiedział jej Max. Tylko swojego ojca powiadomiła o tym, że jest w ciąży, a dziecko które nosi pod sercem jest Bootha. Keenan wbrew jej przypuszczeniom nie czynił jej wyrzutów, że uciekła i nawet się z nim nie pożegnała. Co prawda był trochę smutny z tego powodu, ale to uczucie szybko zastąpiła radość na wieść, że zostanie dziadkiem. Oczywiście Tempe wymusiła na nim obietnice, że nic nie powie Boothowi. Niechętnie, ale Max się zgodził. A potem, kiedy dowiedział się, że będzie miał wnuczkę, dzwonił co dzień z propozycją imienia dla niej. I Temperance wybrała Cecile – imię, które brzmiało podobnie jak imię imię Seeleya – miękko i tak przyjaźnie...

Ale czas biegł szybko i nastała pora powrotu do Waszyngtonu. Strach zżerał od środka nieustraszoną panią antropolog, kiedy po ponad rocznej nieobecności przekroczyła próg Instytutu Jeffersona. Był pierwszą osobą, którą zobaczyła. Stał na platformie i rozmawiał z Hodginsem. Mimo iż był odwrócony do niej tyłem, wiedziała że nic się nie zmienił. Te same szerokie barki, ta sama fryzura... I miała rację, przynajmniej jeśli chodziło o jego wygląd fizyczny. Natomiast jeśli chodzi o całą resztę... Zaczęła wątpić, że uda im się odbudować to, co było, po pierwszych słowach jakie od niego usłyszała, wypowiedzianych głosem wypranym z emocji. Tak jej obcym i strasznym.

A przecież wróciła, by wyznać mu prawdę, przeprosić za kłamstwa, powiedzieć że go kocha...

Ta myśl powróciła do Bones, kiedy minęła Bootha wychodząc z Jeffersonian i teraz przemierzała ogród, skracając sobie drogę do najbliższego postoju taksówek. Była mniej więcej w połowie drogi, kiedy do jej uszu dotarł znajomy głos.

— Temperance! Zaczekaj!

Zatrzymała się i odwróciła. W jej kierunku zmierzał Booth. Nie potrafiła stwierdzić czy jest zły, czy coś go trapi. W tej chwili bardziej ją interesowało co skłoniło agenta do pójścia za nią. _Pewnie chce porozmawiać na temat sprawy,_ przemknęło jej przez myśl, ale nie dane jej było dłużej zastanawiać się nad tą myślą, gdyż Seeley stanął już przed nią. Zapanowała cisza. _Przynajmniej nie ma tego chłodnego tonu,_ pomyślała i lekko się uśmiechnęła, co zwróciło uwagę mężczyzny. Tego uśmiechu nie sposób było pominąć, tak rzadko go widywał...

— Śmiejesz się ze mnie? — zapytał i przyjrzał się jej uważnie.

— Nie, raczej z sytuacji.

— A co w niej takiego śmiesznego?

— Cisza. Kiedyś to było wręcz nie do pomyślenia. Ale teraz...

— Co teraz? — Wypowiedź jego partnerki zaintrygowała go. _Co miała przez to na myśli?_

— Po prostu cisza jest lepsza od chłodu w twoim głosie — dokończyła Brennan i spuściła wzrok. Była ostatnia osobą, którą agent mógł podejrzewać o zauważenie różnicy, a mimo to udało jej się. Dostrzegła to, choć on nie chciał, by jego zachowanie aż tak bardzo różniło się od poprzedniego. Najwidoczniej nie potrafił ukryć, że cierpiał i nadal cierpi. Chłód w jego głosie spowodowany był dwoma czynnikami. Pierwszym z nich był wyjazd Bones, tak nagły i to po ich wspólnej nocy, kiedy myślał że wreszcie będą mogli być szczęśliwi. Drugim zaś było to, iż nie chciał aby to ona czuła się skrępowana. Nie chciał przypominać jej o miłości, przed którą uciekła.

— Zauważyłaś... — powiedział tylko. Bo co innego mógł odpowiedzieć? Wyznać jej, że wciąż ją kocha? Że ten rok był najcięższy w całym jego dotychczasowym życiu? Tego nie mógł zrobić, a przynajmniej nie teraz. Jeszcze nie.

— Czegoś jednak mnie nauczyłeś — odparła po czym spojrzała na zegarek. Zrobiło się późno, a jej ojciec rozpoczął pracę i w tym tygodniu wypadała jego nocna zmiana. Tempe musiała więc jak najszybciej zwolnić go z opieki nad córką. Ten mało znaczący gest nie umknął jednak uwadze Seeleya.

— Spieszysz się gdzieś? — zapytał.

— Trochę.

— Może cię podrzucę? I nie przyjmuję odmowy. Powiedz tylko gdzie. — Mężczyzna już zaczął prowadzić Bones w stronę swojego samochodu. — To dokąd mam jechać?

— Do domu... tzn. do mojego mieszkania — odparła antropolog. Ta odpowiedź jeszcze bardziej zdziwiła Bootha, ale nic nie powiedział. Najwidoczniej roczny pobyt na wykopaliskach zmienił Temperance bardziej niż przypuszczał.

**.::.**

Booth zatrzymał swoją toyotę tuż pod blokiem Bones. Nie robił tego od roku, ale jeden raz wystarczył, by wszystko wróciło. Wróciły wspomnienia, które tak skrzętnie ukrywał w zakamarkach swojej duszy.

— Dziękuję za podwiezienie — powiedziała Brennan i otworzyła drzwi, kiedy zatrzymał ją głos jej partnera.

— Nie zapomnij wszystkiego pozamykać.

Dobrze pamiętała tę radę. Słyszała ją niemal codziennie przez 5 lat, ale dziś usłyszała ją po raz pierwszy od roku i poczuła się jakby rzeczywiście wróciła. Jakby nic się nie zmieniło. Ale dobrze wiedziała, że to tylko złudzenie. Zmieniło się wszystko. Booth chyba myślał o tym samym bo uśmiechnął się smutno.

— Nie zapomnę. Do zobaczenia jutro — odparła i wysiadła z samochodu. Chwilę potem była już przy drzwiach.

Seeley jak zwykł robić, poczekał aż za jego partnerką zamkną się drzwi. Gdy tylko tak się stało, uruchomił silnik i już miał odjechać kiedy coś zwróciło jego uwagę. Światła w mieszkaniu Bones były zapalone, a przecież nie zdążyła jeszcze wejść na górę. _Dziwne, _pomyślał, ale zaraz odezwał sie instynkt obrońcy – _ a jeśli tam ktoś jest?_. Szybko zgasił silnik i wysiadł z samochodu. Chciał pójść za Tempe i sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku, ale wtedy zauważył coś, co zmroziło mu krew w żyłach. Dwa cienie w oknie. Jeden z pewnością należał do Bones, a drugi do jakiegoś mężczyzny. Tempe podeszła do nieznajomego i pocałowała go. Na to już Seeley nie chciał patrzeć. _A więc dlatego spieszyła się do domu_. Poczuł ukłucie zazdrości. Przegrał. Teraz już wiedział to na pewno. Wrócił do samochodu i z piskiem opon odjechał w stronę swojego mieszkania.

**.::.**

W tym samym czasie, w którym Booth stał przed blokiem Temperance, ta zdążyła wejść do domu. Gdy zamknęła za sobą drzwi w salonie od razu pojawił się Max.

— Witaj, Tempie. Jak minął dzień?

— Dziwnie — odparła i pocałowała ojca w policzek. — A jak Cecile?

— Śpi jak aniołek. Po kim ona ma taki mocny sen?

— Za pewne po ojcu — odparła Brennan, a na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. — Booth śpi jak kamień. Nic nie jest w stanie go zbudzić...

— A właśnie. Powiedziałaś mu... — zapytał Max, ale przerwał mu głośny pisk opon. — Co to było?

Tempe wyjrzała przez okno. Nawet z daleka rozpoznałaby ten samochód. To był Seeley. Ale czemu odjechał w taki sposób?

— Pójdę do Cecile — powiedziała i odeszła od okna.

— Nie powiedziałaś mu. — To było raczej stwierdzenie faktu niż pytanie ze strony Keenana.

— Chyba straciłam do niego prawo, tato. Nie wiem czy powinnam go obarczać...

— Co ty mówisz, Tempe?! — przerwał jej Max. — To nie zależy od ciebie. On powinien wiedzieć. On ma prawo wiedzieć. Nie każ mu żyć w nieświadomości!

Bones była zaskoczona tak gorącym apelem ojca. Nie spodziewała się tego po nim.

— Chyba spóźnisz się do pracy — odparła tylko, a Keenan zrozumiał aluzję.

— Masz rację. Już pójdę, do jutra, skarbie — powiedział i skierował się do wyjścia. W drzwiach odwrócił się jeszcze i dodał. — Przemyśl moje słowa. To nic nie kosztuje.

Potem drzwi się za nim zamknęły, a Temperance została sama ze swoimi myślami.

* * *

* _Wiem, że jest coś, co chciałabyś mi powiedzieć._

_ Mam nadzieję, że to nic związanego z naciąganą miłością (...)_

_ powiedz mi wszystko,_

_ nie trzymaj tego w sobie,_

_ umiem udźwignąć twe myśli._

_ Wiem, że zostawisz mnie płaczącego._


	7. Cecile

**Rozdział 7 – Cecile**

_Who can say_

_When the roads meet_

_That love might be_

_In your heart_

_And who can say_

_When the day sleeps_

_If the night keeps_

_All your heart_

_Night keeps all your heart*_

_**Only time – Enya**_

* * *

****Temperance spędziła bezsenną noc i bynajmniej nie było to spowodowane nocnym płaczem dziecka. Cecile przespała całą noc, nie dając tym samy swojej mamie zaprzątnąć głowy innymi myślami niż te, o Seeleyu Boocie. Dlatego, kiedy pierwsze promienie słońca zaczęły przedzierać się nieśmiało przez zasłonięte żaluzje, Bones powitała nowy dzień z ulgą.

Cecile spokojnie leżała w łóżeczku, podczas gdy jej mama szykowała się do pracy. Zaraz miał przyjść Max, by przypilnować swojej wnuczki. Było już jednak kwadrans przed ósmą, a jego jeszcze nie było.

— Dziadek zaraz przyjdzie – powiedziała Tempe, nachylając się nad dziewczynką. — Zaraz się tobą zaopiekuje, a ja pojadę do Jeffersonian. Będę badać kości i rozmawiać z Booth... Z twoim tatą.

Mała Cecile uśmiechnęła się, jakby doskonale rozumiała, co się do niej mówi. Bones nie mogła pozostać obojętna na takie zachowanie córki i również się uśmiechnęła. Wtedy też zadzwonił telefon.

— Brennan — powiedziała odbierając połączenie. — Gdzie jesteś?... Jak to zostać dłużej?... Rozumiem... Tak, poradzę sobie... Do zobaczenia. — Kobieta odłożyła słuchawkę i spojrzała na Cecile. — Najwidoczniej poznasz instytut wcześniej niż planowałam.

**.::.**

Seeley Booth wszedł do budynku J. E. Hoovera w iście kiepskim nastroju. Większość agentów nawet się tym nie przejęła, gdyż w ciągu ostatniego roku ich koledze zdarzało się to aż nazbyt często. Ale w biurze była jeszcze jedna osoba, która potrafiła rozpoznać stany emocjonalne agenta Bootha lepiej niż pozostali razem wzięci. Nawet część swoich obserwacji zawarła w swojej książce.

— Agencie Booth!

— Daj mi spokój, Sweets — odparł mężczyzna, a w jego głosie nie było ani cienia złośliwości. Raczej gorycz, a to jeszcze bardziej zaciekawiło młodego terapeutę, który ruszył za Boothem do jego gabinetu. — Czy nie wyraziłem się jasno? Nie mam ochoty na twoje psychologiczne gadki i nie jestem w nastroju na to, byś poddawał moje zachowanie pod analizę. — Agent zatrzymał się w progu, także teraz on i Słodki stali na przeciwko siebie mierząc się wzrokiem.

— A jeżeli nie przyszedłem tutaj w tym celu?

— A co innego miałbyś tu robić, doktorze Sweets? — odparł sarkastycznie Booth i odwrócił się na pięcie. Rzucił swoją marynarkę na oparcie fotela, po czym usiadł na nim z westchnieniem.

— Przyszedłem jako twój przyjaciel, _Seeley_ — powiedział Słodki kładąc nacisk na imię agenta i wszedł do biura, zamykając za sobą drzwi. — Pomyślałem sobie, że przyda ci się...

— Ktoś, komu mógłbym wypłakać się w rękaw? — dokończył agent ironicznie. — Daj spokój. Jestem dorosłym facetem i potrafię poradzić sobie z...

— Z uczuciami, które odżyły po jej powrocie? — Tym razem to Lance nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. Booth zrobił zdziwioną minę i spojrzał uważnie na terapeutę.

— Skąd wiesz? — zapytał. Odpowiedział mu szeroki uśmiech młodszego mężczyzny.

— Angela była tak łaskawa.

— Mogłem się tego domyślić — mruknął Seeley i zaczął porządkować papiery leżące na jego biurku. Wszystko, byle tylko nie musieć rozmawiać. Naprawdę nie chciał opowiadać Sweetsowi o swoich problemach, nie czuł takiej potrzeby. Bo niby co takiego miałby mu powiedzieć? _Sorry, ale temat Bones jest już nie aktualny – znalazła sobie jakiegoś palanta?_ Nie, tak nie mógł zrobić.

Ale jego granie na zwłokę, na nic się zdawało. Słodki nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca, ani o milimetr. Stał i przyglądał się mu tym swoim przenikliwym wzrokiem. I wtedy Boothowi przyszła myśl, że może jednak powinien z kimś o tym pogadać. Wcześniej takie rozmowy odbywał z Temperance, ale teraz... No i Sweets sam powiedział, że nie przyszedł tu jako psycholog tylko przyjaciel.

— No dobra — praktycznie wyszeptał te słowa, ale Słodki i tak je usłyszał. A potem, kiedy zaczął mówić słowa popłynęły same, i opowiedział mu wszystko.

**.::.**

W Instytucie Jeffersona nikt nie miał pojęcia o tym, co się wczoraj wydarzyło, a raczej co się nie wydarzyło. Angela widziała jak Booth pobiegł za Bren i miała cichą nadzieję, że jej przyjaciele wyjaśnią sobie wszystkie nieporozumienia i niedopowiedzenia. Życzyła im tego z całego serca, chciała, by wreszcie byli szczęśliwi, gdyż nie znała więcej osób, które zasługiwałyby na to bardziej niż oni. Chociaż zarówno ona, jak i jej mąż oraz Cam, czerpaliby z ich „powrotu do normalności" niemałe korzyści, gdyż współpraca jaka teraz istniała pozostawała wiele do życzenia. Niestety Angela sama nie mogła nic zrobić, nawet gdyby bardzo chciała, bo ani Brennan ani Booth jeszcze nie pojawili się w laboratorium. Za to ona i Jack, już od rana pracowali, a raczej to Hodgins pracował gdyż nie mógł pozostawić niezbadanych próbek, które wczoraj zebrał. Angela chcąc nie chcąc przyjechała z nim do Jeffersonian i teraz z braku lepszego zajęcia przeszukiwała bazy danych osób, które posługiwały się Barretą M82A1, czyli rodzajem broni, który rozpoznał Seeley. Zresztą znając tok myślenia Agenta Gorącego podejrzewała, że sam niedługo zleci jej takie zadanie.

Pani Hodgins była właśnie w trakcie wprowadzenia nowych danych, kiedy do jej uszu dotarł głos Camille.

— O. Mój. Boże.

Każde pojedyncze słowo wypowiedziane przez szefową, było na tyle głośne, by zaalarmowało Angelę, która momentalnie wyszła ze swojej pracowni. A widok, jaki ujrzała przed sobą, doskonale odzwierciedlał słowa doktor Saroyan.

Przez instytut szła Temperance. Ale nie była sama, w ręku niosła nosidełko.

— Czy to jest to co myślę? — zapytała jakiś czas później Camille przyglądając się jak jej podwładna, najlepsza antropolog w kraju, bierze na ręce dziecko i przytula je do siebie.

— To chyba jasne — odparła Angela. — To przecież dziecko...

— Nie da się ukryć — wtrącił się Hodgins, który zaalarmowany przez swoją żonę, również znalazł się w gabinecie Bones.

Wszyscy, poza Brennan oczywiście, byli w takim szoku, że ledwo potrafili sklecić zdanie, nie wspominając o tym, by ułożyć w głowie jakieś sensowne pytania. Temperance widziała ich reakcję, która pełna była niedowierzania i zdezorientowania. Miny jej przyjaciół zdradzały wszystko i nawet ktoś taki jako ona doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę co przeżywają w tej chwili Angela, Hodgins i Cam. Brakowało tylko Bootha. Jak zatem on zareaguje?

— To jest Cecile — powiedziała w końcu Bones, by przerwać ciszę, jaka zapanowała w gabinecie. — Ma w tej chwili prawie 4 miesiące.

— Czy ona... to twoja córka? — zapytała doktor Saroyan, której tylko takie pytanie przychodziło na myśl. — To znaczy... dziewczynka nie jest adoptowana?

Angela spojrzała na swoją przełożoną karcącym wzrokiem, chociaż sama była ciekawa. Tylko Hodgins stał spokojnie i czekał. Brennan tylko się uśmiechnęła, po czym odpowiedziała:

— Nie jest adoptowana. Urodziłam ją kiedy jeszcze pracowałam na wykopaliskach.

— No tak... To wiele wyjaśnia — mruknął Jack spoglądając to na Bones, to na dziecko.

— Poznałaś jakiegoś przystojnego archeologa na tej wyprawie? — zapytała Angela nieśmiało. Artystka nie wiedziała co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Jej przyjaciółka wróciła i nic nie powiedziała o dziecku, dziś pojawiła się z córką w instytucie, którą urodziła SAMA. _No to do cholery, gdzie jest ojciec?_

— Pojechałam tam badać szczątki, a nie szukać zaspokojenia popędów seksualnych — odpowiedziała rzeczowym tonem Tempe.

— Taakk... oczywiście, sweety. — Głos Angeli był dziwnie zmartwiony. Na myśl przychodziła zatem już tylko jedna osoba, która mogła być ojcem dziecka Bren. Artystka nie miała odwagi zapytać się wprost. Została jednak wyręczona przez Camille.

— To kto jest ojcem dziecka?

**.::.**

Booth poczuł ulgę. Rozmowa ze Sweetsem naprawdę pomogła. Kiedy był w drodze do instytutu nie czuł już takiej złości i gniewu, które wczoraj wręcz w nim buzowały i nie pozwoliły mu zasnąć przez całą noc. Opowiedzenie o ostatnich wydarzeniach pozwoliło Seeleyowi spojrzeć na to wszystko z innej perspektywy i zastanowić się nad jego zachowaniem. Skoro Bones znalazła sobie mężczyznę, z którym jest szczęśliwa, to on powinien to zaakceptować. Jako jej przyjaciel powinien być przy niej. A nóż tamtemu coś się stanie?

— Przestań wygadywać takie głupoty — skarcił sam siebie i włączył radio. Akurat leciała piosenka _„Kiss from the roses"_ Seala. — Tjaa, nawet radio przeciwko mnie — mruknął, ale nie wyłączył urządzenia. Za dobre wspomnienia kojarzyły się z tym utworem. Uśmiech zagościł na twarzy agenta, kiedy zaparkował toyotę na parkingu przed Jeffersonian. A kiedy zmierzał powoli przez laboratorium do gabinetu swojej partnerki, był chętny do pogodzenia się z Bones. Chciał, by było jak dawniej. No, może nie zupełnie tak dokładnie.

Był parę metrów przed szklanymi drzwiami, kiedy zauważył Angelę, Hodginsa i Cam stojących przy biurku Tempe. Jej samej nie było nigdzie widać. Przyjaciele zdawali się nie zwracać na nic uwagi. Po chwili do jego uszu dotarł głos Angie.

— Taak... Oczywiście, sweety.

Nie minęło może z dziesięć sekund, padło pytanie Camille.

— To kto jest ojcem dziecka?

_CO? Jakiego dziecka? O czym oni mówią?_' Teraz myśli agenta zaczęły pracować na najwyższych obrotach._ Dziecko? Ale czyje dziecko? Czyżby Tempe adoptowała dziecko? Ale skoro tak, to przecież Cam nie pytałaby się o ojca?_

Booth nie musiał jednak długo czekać na odpowiedź.

— Ojcem Cecile jest Seeley. — Te słowa Temperance prawie wyszeptała a potem zamarła na widok swojego partnera, który wszystko słyszał. W tej samej chwili przyjaciele odwrócili się i zobaczyli jego osobę w drzwiach. Agent spojrzał na Brennan, która trzymała na rękach niemowlaka. W jej oczach dostrzegł strach. — Booth... — powiedziała. — Ja...

Ale Seeley już je nie słuchał. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wybiegł z Jeffersonian. Starał się opanować, by piekące łzy nie ujrzały światła dziennego, ale to był trudne. Czuł się zdradzony. Oszukany. I jak nigdy wcześniej, pragnął być sam. Sam na tym cholernym i niesprawiedliwym świecie.

* * *

* _I kto potrafi powiedzieć,_

_ że kiedy drogi się spotkają,_

_ to miłość zagości_

_ w twoim sercu._

_ I kto potrafi powiedzieć_

_ kiedy dzień śpi_

_ jeśli noc opiekuje się_

_ całym twoim sercem._

_ Noc opiekuje się całym twoim sercem._


	8. Idiota

**Rozdział 8 – Idiota**

****_Jestem po drugiej stronie (...)_

_tak trwam w samozapłonie gdy_

_znów sam podpalam się (...)_

_Znów za sterami stoi gniew_

_bliski morderca lepszych cech (...)_

_furii chłodna precyzja_

_jak chirurgiczna stal_

_uciszy każdą głośną myśl_

_co chce obudzić żal *_

_**Po drugiej stronie – LOV**_

* * *

Nie wiedział ile czasu upłynęło odkąd opuścił Jeffersonian i wcale go to nie obchodziło. Chciał być sam. Zapomnieć o tym, co usłyszał. Zapomnieć, że został zdradzony przez osobę, którą kochał. Którą kocha... Czuł ciężar w okolicach serca. Jakby ktoś zacisnął na nim metalową obręcz. W głowie miał mętlik, a świat już wirował od whisky, którą pił od chwili kiedy tu się znalazł. Pił, by nic nie czuć, ale alkohol nie przynosił ulgi. Wręcz przeciwnie, z każdym łykiem coraz bardziej pogrążał się w chaosie, z którego nie mógł uciec.

Sam nie wiedział czemu akurat to miejsce wybrał, by topić swoje smutki. Wiedział tylko, że tu będzie sam i jak na razie jego przypuszczenia się sprawdzały. Słońce powoli zniżało swoją wędrówkę, a jemu nikt nie przeszkadzał raz po raz rozpamiętywać wydarzeń minionego poranka.

Zamglonym wzrokiem patrzył jak ostatnie promienie słońca iskrzą się na wodzie, która delikatnie falowała kołysana podmuchami wiatru. Czuł jak ten sam podmuch pieści jego twarz, susząc łzę, która powoli spływała po jego policzku. Zamknął oczy, a obrazy natychmiast powróciły. Temperance. Dziecko. Cecile... Jego córka.

Zgniótł tekturowy kubek, na to wspomnienie i od razu jego duszę zalała nowa fala żalu, jeszcze intensywniejsza niż wcześniej. Jak ona mogła mu to zrobić?

— Jak mogłaś, Bones? — wyszeptał i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. — Jak mogłaś...

**.::.**

Temperance nie wiedziała co zrobić. Po raz pierwszy czuła się taka bezsilna i taka krucha. Na nic zdały się słowa pocieszenia Angeli. Nic nie mogło cofnąć czasu. Nic nie mogło sprawić, by Booth jej wybaczył. Jego reakcja była aż nadto czytelna. Zdradziła go. Okłamała.

— Bren, uspokój się. Seeley na pewno to przemyśli i wróci — szeptała artystka przytulając swoją przyjaciółkę, która tuliła śpiącą Cecile.

— Zawiodłam. — Tylko to słowo powtarzała Bones. — Zawiodłam...

Angela bardzo chciała jakoś pomóc, ale nie miała pojęcia jak. Najlepszym sposobem, byłoby sprowadzenie Bootha i rozmowa jego z Tempe. Ale gdzie on się podziewał? Hodgins nieustannie dzwonił na jego komórkę, ale odzywała sie tylko poczta głosowa.  
Jakby tego było mało, Camille otrzymała telefon z FBI, by przesłała im raport z postępów w śledztwie, które prowadzili Bones i Booth. Doktor Saroyan starała się grać na zwłokę tłumacząc się reorganizacją laboratorium i w końcu udało jej się opóźnić termin oddania raportów z badań i analiz. Nikt teraz nie miał głowy, by zajmować się takimi rzeczami.

— Muszę go znaleźć — powiedziała w końcu Brennan z przekonaniem. — Muszę wszystko wyjaśnić...

— Nawet nie wiesz gdzie jest Booth — odparła artystka.

— Nieważne. Znajdę go. — W głosie Tempe brzmiało zdecydowanie, któremu nie sposób było się sprzeciwić. — Popilnujesz Cecile?

— Oczywiście, sweety. Zajmę się maleństwem, ale...

— Dziękuję — powiedziała Bones i w następnej chwili podała swoją córkę przyjaciółce. Następnie złapała torbę i praktycznie wybiegła ze swojego biura.

— Oby ci się udało — szepnęła Angela i spojrzała na śpiącą dziewczynkę. — Twoi rodzice to fantastyczni ludzie, ale strasznie zagubieni...

**.::.**

Zapadał zmrok. Na niebie pojawiły się pierwsze gwiazdy, a Seeley Booth nadal nie opuszczał swojej kryjówki. Chociaż przystań, trudno było określić mianem kryjówki. Przypomniał sobie jak Bones żegnała tutaj Sullivana i uśmiechnął się smutno. Mógł wtedy ją zdobyć, mógł już wtedy o nią walczyć. Ale w tamtym czasie to uczucie dopiero się rodziło. A może odradzało? Pokręcił głową i spojrzał na księżyc, coraz bardziej widoczny na ciemniejącym niebie, kiedy usłyszał kroki. Ktoś szedł w jego stronę, ale nawet nie zaszczycił tego kogoś jednym spojrzeniem. Dopiero kiedy ta osoba usiadła obok niego uświadomił sobie kim ona jest. Nie musiał nawet patrzeć, wystarczył zapach perfum, które drażniły jego narząd węchu, przywołują kolejne wspomnienia.

— Jak mnie znalazłaś? — zapytał głosem wypranym z emocji.

— Zadzwoniłam do twojego dziadka. Powiedział, że widok wody zawsze cię uspokajał...

Stary dobry Pops. Nawet nie pamiętał ile razy jego dziadek zaciągał go do domu z nad małej rzeczki, nad którą spędzał długie godziny. I miał rację, nic go tak nie uspokajało jak szum wody. Ale dziś było inaczej. Nic nie potrafiło ukoić bólu, który czuł. Nic i nikt.

Seeley nadal nie zwracał uwagi na swoją partnerkę, zachowywał się tak, jakby jej tam nie było. Zresztą miał w tym wprawę, wytrzymał bez niej rok. _Idiota, _pomyślał i uśmiechnął się drwiąco. Zawsze wierzył, że gdzieś w przyszłości Tempe i on będą razem. Nie ważne kiedy, ważne, że będą. Pielęgnował tę nadzieję. Ale dziś wszystko się zmieniło.

— Booth, ja... — zaczęła Temperance, ale agent jej przerwał.

— Nie chcę tego słuchać. — Głos był zimny i nieprzystępny. Tak niepasujący do Seeleya.

Brennan westchnęła i spuściła głowę. To będzie trudniejsze niż przypuszczała. Wystawiła zaufanie Bootha na ciężką próbę, myślała, że on to zrozumie, ale przecież Seeley jest tylko człowiekiem. Jak mogła być taka głupia? Powinna go powiadomić o ciąży, kiedy tylko się o niej dowiedziała. Powinna. Ale teraz jest już za późno. Co zatem powinna zrobić? Co powinna uczynić, by on niej wybaczył? Spojrzała na pustą butelkę po whisky leżącą obok jej partnera. A więc pił, starając się zapomnieć. Ona też tak zrobiła. Raz. Chciała zapomnieć, że go zostawiła i o mały włos nie przypłaciłaby tego życiem ich dziecka. To właśnie wtedy dowiedziała się o ciąży.

— Nie powinieneś tyle pić — powiedziała cicho i przygotowała się na wybuch Bootha. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało.

— Kto jak kto, ale ty chyba nie masz prawa mówić mi co powinienem a co nie. — Znowu ten ton.

— Seeley, ja naprawdę...

— Powiedziałem. Nie chcę tego słuchać. Oszukałaś mnie. Zataiłaś prawdę o dziecku. _MOIM_ dziecku, a przecież doskonale wiedziałaś, co znaczył dla mnie mój syn, co_ TY_ dla mnie znaczyłaś! Jak mogłaś być taka podła? Jak mogłaś? — Żal, smutek i gorycz. Te uczucia wręcz promieniowały z jego słów i Tempe doskonale to czuła. Seeley miał rację. Była podła. Nie miała prawa zrobić tego, co uczyniła. A teraz było już za późno.

— Przepraszam — wyszeptała.

— Przepraszam nic tu nie zmieni — odparł, a jego głos znowu był chłodny. — Lepiej wracaj do swojego kochanka.

— Słucham? — Brennan nie wiedziała o co chodzi Boothowi. Przecież z nikim się nie spotykała.

— Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz o co mi chodzi. Widziałem was. Wczoraj jak cie odwiozłem, w twoim mieszkaniu było zapalone światło, a potem wiedziałem ciebie, jak go pocałowałaś... Znalazłaś ojca dla mojej córki, szybko...

— To nie tak! — Teraz głos Bones był silniejszy. Szybko przetworzyła to, co przed chwilą usłyszała od Seeleya i zrozumiała. — Nie mam żadnego kochanka! I nie szukałam ojca dla Cecile. Wczoraj był u mnie ojciec, pomaga mi przy dziecku…

— Zresztą, to i tak mało ważne — powiedział agent, po wysłuchaniu wyjaśnień Temperance. — Nic to nie zmienia. A teraz zostaw mnie samego...

— Nie mogę...

— Mogłaś rok temu! Nie wiedzę zatem przeszkód, które nie pozwalałby ci zostawić mnie i teraz.

_Nie zapomniał_. Nigdy jej nie wybaczy i nie odwzajemni jej uczuć. Znów posłużyła się logiką i przegrała. Chciała go wtedy chronić, a znów go zraniła. Sprawiła, że cierpiał i nadal cierpi. Chłodna kalkulacja na nic się zdała. Jakby wyglądało teraz ich życie gdyby wtedy posłuchała głosu serca? Gdyby została?

— Przepraszam, Seeley — powiedziała Temperance i dotknęła ramienia swojego partnera, po czym wstała i odeszła. Dokładnie tak jak prosił Booth.

**.::.**

Powiedzieć, że w Instytucie Jeffersona panowała nerwowa atmosfera, to jak powiedzieć, że w piekle jest zaledwie ciepło. Laboratorium wręcz emanowało niepokojem, zdenerwowaniem i smutkiem. Nigdzie nie było słychać wesołych żartów Hodginsa, a Camille nie nawrzeszczała od rana na żadnego pracownika. Przyjaciele dynamicznego duo przeżywali to, co się stało w ciszy. Nie pamiętali, by Booth tak po prostu wybiegł z Jeffersonian i nigdy nie widzieli takiego bólu na jego twarzy. Oczywiście nie obwiniali Temperance, ale wiedzieli, że częściowo się do tego przyczyniła. A to wszystko przez dziecko, małe niewinne dziecko, które teraz spało w swoim nosidełku w pracowni Angeli.

Artystka patrzyła na tą małą kruszynkę i nie mogła się nadziwić, że jest ona córką dwójki jej przyjaciół. Przyjaciół, których ciągnęło do siebie od ich pierwszego spotkania, którzy krążyli dookoła siebie nie pozwalając miłości dojść do głosu. I oto proszę.

Pani Hodgins nie dane było dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać, gdyż do pomieszczenia wszedł jej mąż.

— Ciiiiii... — szepnęła artystka. — Śpi.

— Jaka ona ładna — powiedział Jack półgłosem i uśmiechnął się. — Nie spodziewałem się, że kiedyś dożyję chwili, w której będę patrzył na dziecko Brennan i Bootha. Ale cóż... A właśnie, dzwoniła do ciebie Tempe?

— Nie. Nic nie wiem. Ciekawe czy w ogóle znalazła Seeleya... — odparła artystka z rezygnacją w głosie.

— Chyba milion razy dzwoniłem do niego, ale za każdym razem włączała się poczta głosowa. Booth chyba uparł się, by nikt go nie znalazł... — Hodgins przerwał, gdyż usłyszał jakiś hałas. Spojrzał na Angelę, która również musiała to usłyszeć, miała trochę zdezorientowaną minę. — Co to było?

Na odpowiedź nie musieli długo czekać. Chwilę potem do pracowni wpadł zdyszany Sweets.

— To prawda? — wydusił z siebie.

— Co takiego?

— To, że doktor Brennan ma dziecko. Czy to...

Angela nic nie odpowiedziała tylko odsunęła się na bok, ukazując śpiącą dziewczynkę.

— Uprzedzając twoje kolejne pytania. Tak, Booth jest ojcem — powiedział Hodgins, starając się jednocześnie nie roześmiać z głupkowatej miny Słodkiego. — A tak w ogóle to skąd wiesz o dziecku?

— Co?... A, Daisy mi powiedziała — odparł Lance podchodząc bliżej przyjaciół i nie spuszczając wzroku z dziewczynki. — O. Mój. Boże.

— Tak, to bardzo zwięzłe podsumowanie tego, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło — powiedział Jack z sarkazmem i spojrzał na Angelę, która patrzyła na drzwi wejściowe. Podążył za nią wzrokiem. Przez laboratorium szła Temperance. Sama.


	9. W zawieszeniu

**Rozdział 9 – W zawieszeniu**

_You can't cry now there's nothing to feel_

_No one has noticed our loneliness_

_Remember when you used to tease_

_And made us scream eternal joy*_

_**Shine – Muse**_

* * *

****Booth nie pamiętał w jaki sposób dostał się z powrotem do domu, ani jak udało mu się wylądować w swoim łóżku, nie demolując po drodze mieszkania. Nie pamiętał niczego. Jedynym, co przypominało wczorajszy dzień, był lekki ból głowy wywołany nadmierną ilością alkoholu oraz świadomość tego, co wczoraj usłyszał. I teraz, kiedy jechał do FBI, nie mógł nie zastanawiać się nad skutkami tego wszystkiego. Wczoraj był gotowy dojść do porozumienia z Temperance, wczoraj dowiedział się, że jest ojcem dziecka Bones, wczoraj jego partnerka powiedziała mu, że z nikim się nie spotyka. A może mu się to wszystko tylko przyśniło?

— Cholera jasna! — Zdenerwowany agent walnął w kierownicę, która lekko skręciła w prawo powodując ryk klaksonu sąsiedniego samochodu. — Przepraszam — mruknął Seeley podnosząc dłoń w tymże geście. — Przepraszam — powtórzył szeptem, już bardziej do siebie niż do kogoś. Ale kogo miał przeprosić? Za co? Czy to nie jemu należały się przeprosiny? Czy to nie on został oszukany? Mętlik jaki panował w głowie Bootha był tak wielki, że nawet nie zauważył nawoływania swojego szefa, kiedy kroczył przez główny hall do swojego gabinetu.

— Booth! — Dopiero dłoń przełożonego na swoim ramieniu przywołała Seeleya do rzeczywistości.

— Sir? Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się — odparł, starając się wyrzucić z głowy obraz Brennan trzymającej dziecko.

— Zauważyłem. Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak jest.

— Jakoś nie wydajesz się być utwierdzony w swoich słowach... ale nie ważne... — Mężczyzna machnął ręką, po czym przeszedł do meritum. — Nie chciałbym zbyt naciskać, ale jak idzie śledztwo? Wczoraj rozmawiałem z doktor Saroyan, wspominała coś o reorganizacji laboratorium utrudniającej badania, ale mam nadzieję że to chwilowy problem...

— Tak, nie ma się czym przejmować — przytaknął Seeley, jednocześnie zastanawiając się o jakiej reorganizacji mowa. — Ustaliliśmy już typ broni z jakiej zabito Thomasa Winchestera, doktor Hodgins dzisiaj ma mi dostarczyć kolejne wyniki badań, także...

— Świetnie! — odpowiedź szefa, była aż nadto entuzjastyczna. — A tak przy okazji... słyszałem, że Temperance wróciła...

Tego dla Bootha było już za wiele. Przez moment udało mu się odsunąć myśli od Bones, a teraz znowu jej postać wypłynęła na pierwszy plan. Dodatkowo poczuł silną niechęć do swojego przełożonego. Zazdrość?

— Tak, ale nie sądzę by miała teraz czas na randki — powiedział szybko Seeley, starając się, by jego głos nie był za bardzo opryskliwy. Jeszcze tego brakuje, by przez tą kobietę stracił pracę.

— Ach... no cóż. W takim razie to wszystko. Miłego dnia, Booth — odparł mężczyzna i odszedł pozostawiając agenta samego przed drzwiami jego gabinetu.

Booth nie musiał długo przebywać w samotności. Ledwo zdążył usiąść za biurkiem do gabinetu wszedł Sweets. Chociaż wpadł, byłoby znacznie lepszym określeniem.

— Booth! Dzięki Bogu! — Młody psycholog praktycznie złapał się za serce, kiedy to mówił. — Obawiałem się najgorszego...

Seeley spojrzał na niego, jakby miał do czynienia z dwunastolatkiem. Chociaż w zasadzie...

— Co się stało? — zapytał najuprzejmiej jak potrafił.

— Co się stało?! To raczej ja powinienem zadać to pytanie!

A więc Słodki też już wiedział. Cudownie, niedługo powiedzą o tym w wieczornych wiadomościach.

— Co mam ci powiedzieć, co? Że jestem cholernie wyczerpany tym wszystkim? Najpierw rok bez Bones, a teraz... Wczoraj dowiedziałem się, że mam córkę. Rozumiesz? _CÓRKĘ._ Na dodatek mój szef nie stracił ochoty na randki z Temperance, a ja muszę udawać przed nim, że jest wszystko OK. A kurwa, nic nie jest OK. Czy to ci wystarczy?!

Teraz dwaj mężczyźni stali naprzeciw siebie mierząc się wzrokiem. Boothowi najwyraźniej puściły nerwy, czego świadkiem był Sweets. Tak zdenerwowanego agenta Lance jeszcze nie widział. Ale takiego powodu do zdenerwowania chyba też jeszcze nie było. Postanowił zatem przeprowadzić tą rozmowę najspokojniej jak się tylko da.

— Możemy porozmawiać? — zapytał spokojnie. Grał w tej chwili na zwłokę, ale to była jedyna metoda na to, by Booth trochę ochłonął.

— Już ci wszystko powiedziałem — odparł Seeley, ale jego głos już nie był agresywny. — Nie wiem, co miałbym jeszcze dodać...

— Powiedziałeś, owszem. Ale wymieniłeś same fakty. A tu trzeba skupić się na uczuciach... — Ostatnie zdanie było w mniemaniu Lance'a gwoździem do trumny, ale agent go zaskoczył.

— Ja już nic nie czuję. A nawet jeśli coś tam jeszcze się tli, to nie potrafię określić tych uczuć... i nie wiem czy chcę...

**.::.**

Temperance Brennan siedziała w swoim gabinecie w Instytucie Jeffersona i starała się nie myśleć o Boocie. Postanowiła skupić się na pracy. A przynajmniej miała taki zamiar. Ale umysł raz po raz podsuwał obraz Seeleya siedzącego na przystani. Jego smutne oczy. Jego żal... Nie mogła mieć do niego pretensji o to wszystko. Co najwyżej do siebie samej. Jak mogła myśleć, że kiedy wróci po rocznej nieobecności do Waszyngtonu i powie mu o dziecku, ten od razu się ucieszy i zaakceptuje ten fakt. Jak mogła myśleć, że Booth będzie na nią czekał?

— Jestem głupia — powiedziała sama do siebie i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

— Kiedy wczoraj cię widziałam miałaś kilka doktoratów na swoim koncie, więc nie sądzę, by twój poziom inteligencji aż tak bardzo uległ zmianie w ciągu jednej nocy. — Do gabinetu weszła Angela, niosąc dwa kubki z kawą. Brennan podniosła głowę i lekko się uśmiechnęła.

— Tu raczej chodzi o moją wiedzę uczuciową, Ange. Chyba nie wyrosłam jeszcze z poziomu szkoły podstawowej — odparła antropolog biorąc od artystki parujący napój.

— Nonsens — powiedziała Angela siadając na przeciwko Tempe. — Aż tak źle nie jest. Wierz mi.

— A jak wytłumaczysz fakt, że ranię osoby, które kocham? Bootha, Cecile...

— Czym ranisz swoją córkę?

— Brakiem ojca. Powinnam powiadomić Seeleya o ciąży, jak tylko się o tym dowiedziałam. A nie zrobiłam tego...

— Ale wiesz już, że zrobiłaś źle — powiedziała z naciskiem Angela. — A to już coś. Nie warto rozpamiętywać tego, co było. Najważniejsze teraz, to zacząć od nowa. Musisz pokazać Boothowi, że ci na nim zależy. Musisz go przekonać do siebie, musisz pokazać, że go kochasz... Bo kochasz, prawda?

Temperance uśmiechnęła się. Jej przyjaciółka miała rację. Należało coś z tym zrobić. Zacząć działać, tak jak robiła przez całe swoje dotychczasowe życie. Zawsze parła do przodu i dostawała to, co chciała. Teraz też tak będzie.

— A to widać? — zapytała nie patrząc na artystkę.

— Sweety, to jest wręcz napisane na twoim czole... a tak w ogóle, to jak do tego wszystkiego doszło?

— Pamiętasz wieczór, w którym świętowaliśmy twój ślub z Hodginsem? — Angie przytaknęła, ale Bones kontynuowała. — Skończył się on w mieszkaniu Bootha...

I opowiedziała jej wszystko, aż do jej powrotu. Dokładnie tak, jak opowiedział wczoraj Booth Sweetsowi.

**.::.**

— Och came on, Cam. — W głosie Hodginsa słychać było lekkie zdziwienie. — Mam to zrobić teraz? Teraz, kiedy wszystko jest takie jakie jest?

— Zaczynasz mówić jak... nieważne... Tak, masz to zrobić teraz. I nie jestem bezduszną jędzą, po prostu dłużej zwlekać nie możemy. — Doktor Saroyan mówiła szybko, jakby chciała mieć już te wszystkie polecenia za sobą. W takich chwilach nie lubiła swojego stanowiska, które wiązało się z byciem bezwzględnym w pewnych kwestiach. Jej przyjaciele byli w patowej sytuacji, a może raczej przegranej? I współczuła im, ale nie mogła dłużej okłamywać FBI i przeciągać sprawy ile się tylko dało. Wczoraj dała wszystkim dzień wytchnienia, ale dzisiaj trzeba było wrócić do pracy. Może byłaby mniej konsekwentna w swoim postanowieniu, ale przekonała ją Brennan, którą widziała pracującą w swoim gabinecie. Jak widać praca zawsze pomaga.

— A jak chcesz rozwiązać sprawę bez Bootha? — Jack nie dawał za wygraną, a jego pytanie było sensowne. No tak, bez Seeleya ani rusz... — Ciekaw jestem czy on w ogóle jeszcze kiedyś zawita do Jeffersonian — dodał entomolog i wzruszył ramionami. — Ja bym chyba nie mógł...

— Na szczęście Booth jest bardziej rozsądny — powiedziała Camille i uśmiechnęła się, a Hodgins podążył za jej wzrokiem.

— Ten facet mnie zadziwia — dodał Jack widząc Seeleya zmierzającego w ich kierunku.

**.::.**

Chwilę potem Hodgins analizował już próbki, które zebrał przed tym całym ogólnym rozgardiaszem wywołanym nagłym pojawieniem się dziecka Bootha i Brennan. Agent stał niedaleko entomologa i niecierpliwie czekał na wyniki. Cam przyglądała się swojemu przyjacielowi starając się dostrzec oznaki czegoś co mogłoby ją zaniepokoić. Nic takiego jednak nie znalazła, chyba że wziąć pod uwagę zgaszony wzrok i brak entuzjazmu, który zawsze towarzyszył agentowi.

— Prawdę mówiąc nie spodziewałam się ciebie tutaj — odezwała się po pewnym czasie Camille.

— Ja też. Niestety szef raczył mi dziś przypomnieć o moich obowiązkach — odparł agent. — Chcę jak najszybciej uporać się z tą sprawą, a na razie stoimy w miejscu więc... — Seeley nie dokończył, gdyż ze swojego gabinetu właśnie wyszła Bones w towarzystwie Angeli. Kobiety zatrzymały się widząc Bootha, a Cam posłała Angeli zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

— To ja… miałam zadzwonić po... nowe przyrządy do sekcji zwłok... tak... — wydukała doktor Saroyan i nie szybko, ale spiesznie oddaliła się do swojego gabinetu. Widząc to, Angela również zaczęła się wycofywać. Podeszła do swojego męża, po czym szepnęła mu coś na ucho i oboje opuścili platformę. Jedynymi obecnymi zostali już tylko partnerzy, nie licząc oczywiście innych pracowników Jeffersonian, którzy wykonywali swoje codzienne czynności, nie zwracając uwagi na to, co się koło nich dzieje.

— Witaj, Temperance. — Pierwszy odezwał się Booth.

— Witaj, Seeley. Nie spodziewałam się ciebie... Ja…

— Nikt się mnie tu dzisiaj nie spodziewała, włącznie ze mną — odpowiedział szybko Booth, podchodząc bliżej swojej partnerki. — Miałem sprawę do Ange, ale zniknęła... Przekaż jej, by poszukała w bazie danych nazwisk osób, które posługiwały bądź posługują się „Light Fifty", OK.?

— Jasne — przytaknęła antropolog.

— A tu masz nagranie z przesłuchania Thomasa Wichestera seniora, jego ochroniarza i właściciela budynku, w którym został zastrzelony Tom Winchester Junior. Obejrzyj je, może wyłapiesz coś, co mi umknęło — powiedział Seeley przekazując jej płytę CD opatrzoną logiem FBI.

— Przeanalizuje je — odparła Bones i spojrzała prosto w oczy agenta. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, nie to żeby wcześniej Temperance doskonale orientowała się w jego stanach emocjonalnych. Ale teraz, teraz to było coś bardzo wymownego. Ta pustka była murem, który wydawał się nie do pokonania. Ale ona musiała spróbować. — Możemy porozmawiać?

— Przecież rozmawiamy.

— Wiesz o czym mówię. — Brennan starała się jakoś sprawić, by jej partner jej wysłuchał. Chciała mu tylko opowiedzieć jak to wszystko wyglądało z jej punktu widzenia i przeprosić jeszcze raz za to, co się stało.

— Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Jeszcze nie teraz... — przerwał jakby chwilę się wahał, ale zaraz dokończył. — Chciałabym tylko zobaczyć moją córkę.

— Oczywiście. Przywiozę ją do ciebie.

— To nie będzie konieczne. Przyjadę dzisiaj do twojego mieszkania około 20:00. Może być?

— Tak — odparł Tempe jednocześnie starając się zdusić gule w gardle. Dlaczego chciało jej się płakać?

— W takim razie do zobaczenia — powiedział Booth, odwrócił się i ruszył przez laboratorium do wyjścia. A Brennan stała i patrzyła jak odchodzi i wreszcie zrozumiała, jak się czuł on, kiedy ona odeszła.

* * *

*_Nie możesz płakać, teraz już nie masz co czuć._

_ Nikt nie zauważył naszej samotności._

_ Przypomnij sobie, kiedy zwykłaś się droczyć_

_ I sprawiać nam swoim krzykiem wieczną radość._


	10. Odkrycie

**Rozdział 10 – Odkrycie**

_For those days we felt like a mistake,_

_Those times when love's what you hate_

_Somehow_

_We keep marchin' on*_

_**Marching On – One Republic**_

* * *

Angela Montenegro, a teraz już Hodgins, nigdy nie należała do osób wścibskich. Może nie spędzała całych dni przy oknie obserwując swoich sąsiadów, ale zawsze wiedziała, co w trawie piszczy. Dlatego, od słowa wścibska wolała określenie „bardziej zorientowana". I ten jej szósty zmysł, który sprawiał, iż zawsze wiedziała więcej i lepiej, był niezastąpiony w Instytucie Jeffersona. Nikt tak jak Angela nie potrafił rozpoznawać nastrojów swoich przyjaciół, i nikt tak jak ona nie potrafił pocieszyć dobrym słowem czy gestem. Była powszechnie lubiana i nawet stażystki z innych działów Jeffersonian mówiły jej „cześć" lub zapraszały na kawę. A, że artystka była osobą towarzyską, chętnie przyjmowała takie zaproszenia. Czasami dobrze było poplotkować. Nie to, żeby Angela miała pretensje do Temperance o to, że tamta nie plotkuje. Co to, to nie. Z Bren rozmawiała na inne tematy, czasem poważniejsze, czasem zwyczajne, a czasem po prostu typowo kobiece, ale zawsze dobrze czuły się w swoim towarzystwie niezależnie od tego jak trudny temat był poruszany na ich spotkaniu. Dziś również poruszyły taki temat. Tempe opowiedziała jej całą historię dotyczącą jej i Bootha i teraz artystka wykonując polecenie Seeleya, które przekazała jej Bren, miała dużo czasu na zastanawianie i analizowanie. I nie mogła pojąć jak ta dwójka mogła tak zbłądzić. Tak pogmatwać swoje losy. Przecież tyle razem przeszli, pokonali Grabarza (trzykrotnie), przeżyli „śmierć" Bootha i przetrwali jego chorobę... Czy teraz o tym zapomnieli?

— Życie naprawdę jest ciężkie — mruknęła Angela i na powrót zajęła się sprawdzaniem osób, które posługiwały się Barettą, tak jak polecił jej Seeley.

**.::.**

Tymczasem Bones wykonywała swoje zadanie. Na monitorze komputera oglądała zapis wideo z przesłuchań jakich dokonał Booth, kiedy jej jeszcze nie było w Waszyngtonie. Dzięki temu mogła przypomnieć sobie jakim profesjonalistą był jej partner i z jakim zaangażowanie podchodził do każdej sprawy.

Pierwsze nagranie było typowym przesłuchaniem. Booth zadawał pytania a Thomas Winchester senior odpowiadał. Nic nadzwyczajnego, Tempe nie zauważyła niczego, co mogłoby okazać się przydatne. Może tylko to, że mężczyzna za bardzo nie cierpiał po stracie syna? Kolejnym przesłuchiwanym był właściciel budynku, w którym znaleziono ciało Toma Winchestera.

_— Czy nie słyszał pan żadnych niepokojących dźwięków? — zapytał Booth._

_— Nie. Ta okolica należy do naprawdę spokojnych, żadnych bijatyk, złodziejstwa. Częste patrole policyjne — odpowiedział mężczyzna._

Nic ciekawego. Z zeznań właściciela również nie wynikało nic, co mogłoby pomóc w rozwiązaniu śledztwa.

Brennan zaczęła oglądać przesłuchanie ostatniego świadka, kiedy do jej gabinetu weszła Angela. Zastopowała film i zwróciła się w stronę przyjaciółki.

— Coś się stało? — zapytała.

— Zrobiłam to, o co prosił Booth. Znalazłam 10 mężczyzn, z czego dwóch już nie żyje – zginęli na służbie, trzech to emeryci żyjący w domach spokojnej starości i wątpię, by byli w stanie unieść taką broń, jeden siedzi w wariatkowie. Zostało tylko czterech, już przesłałam dane do FBI, i... Kto to? — Artystka wskazała na ekran komputera, na którym widniała twarz ochroniarza Winchestera.

— To ochroniarz... Jason West — odpowiedziała Bones, znajdując jego nazwisko w stercie papierów leżących na jej biurku.

— Niemożliwe... Znalazłam tego człowieka, jest on jednym z tej czwórki, ale...

— Ange, ale co?

— U mnie, nazywa się Michael Dalton.

**.::.**

Dokładnie w momencie, w którym Angela spostrzegła, iż mają do czynienia z mężczyzną, który posiada dwie tożsamości, Booth otworzył plik przesłany mu przez artystkę. Chwilę potem miał podobne spostrzeżenie. Nie minęła minuta a telefon w kieszeni jego marynarki zawibrował, sygnalizując połączenie. Agent spojrzał na wyświetlacz, na którym widniał napis BONES. Tym razem nie poczuł nieprzyjemnego ukłucia zawodu, bardziej skupił się na pracy i ewentualnym odkryciu mordercy.

— Mamy trop — powiedział, odbierając połączenie. Odpowiedziała mu cisza po drugiej stronie.

— _Słucham?_ — odezwała się po chwili Tempe. No tak, zapomniała z kim rozmawia.

— Ślad, Temperance — wyjaśnił. — Angela pokazała ci co znalazła?

— _Tak, właśnie odkryła że Jason West to Michael Dalton i..._

— To nam wystarczy — przerwał jej Seeley, nie siląc się na zbędne uprzejmości. — Zaraz sprawdzę gościa, potem przyjadę do instytutu. Być może jeszcze dziś uda nam się zamknąć tę sprawę. Do zobaczenia.

Po tych słowach rozłączył się nie dając swojej partnerce szansy na pożegnanie. W tej chwili ogarnął go swego rodzaju trans, podczas którego nie myślał o niczym innym niż o pracy, a którego nauczył się kiedy nie było przy nim Bones. To sprawiło, że przestał o niej myśleć, przynajmniej nie przez cały czas. Teraz było podobnie, wyrzucił z głowy obraz Tempe i zajął się tym, co umiał najlepiej – łapaniem morderców.

**.::.**

Dwie godziny później agent Booth przekroczył próg Jeffersonian w towarzystwie Sweetsa. Idąc w stronę gabinetu Brennan zawzięcie o czymś dyskutowali, nie zważając na to, że przyglądają im się pracownicy laboratorium.

— To mi wystarczy — zakończył stanowczo Booth.

Mina Słodkiego zdradzała jednak, że nie jest on do końca przekonany o słuszności tego, co powiedział Seeley. Nie miał jednak szans zaprotestować, gdyż znaleźli się już w gabinecie Tempe. Antropolog oglądała właśnie przesłuchanie Daltona, kiedy usłyszała kroki, a potem zobaczyła Bootha i Sweetsa stojących po przeciwnej stronie jej biurka.

— To ten facet — powiedział agent wskazując na ekran komputera. — Przejrzałem jego akta. To były snajper, który po pobycie w Iraku przeszedł lekkie załamanie nerwowe. Odbył terapię i rzekomo wyjechał a potem słuch o nim zaginął. Poza tym on jako jedyny w kontyngencie posługiwał się „Light Ffity", no i pasuje do profilu mordercy stworzonego przez Słodkiego. — Seeley mówił szybko, a Bones uważnie go słuchała starając się nie uronić ani jednego słowa. Tylko Sweets nie wydawał się podekscytowany tymi rewelacjami.

— To nie był porządnie zrobiony profil! Dałeś mi na to godzinę z czego połowę spędziłem w samochodzie jadąc tutaj — zaoponował Lance.

— Ale stwierdziłeś, że byłby on zdolny do morderstwa. — Booth spojrzał na Sweetsa.

— Tak, ale...

— Nie ma żadnego „ale". To on jest mordercą Winchestera — zakończył Seeley i spojrzał na Brennan.

— A motyw? — Sweets nie dawała za wygraną. Bones musiał się z nim zgodzić, nie było żadnego powiązania. Nic co mogłoby pchnąć Daltona do zabicia syna swojego pracodawcy.

— Motyw? Zaraz ci powiem jaki to motyw miał ten facet — odparł Booth, a Bones zaczęła uważniej słuchać.

— Zamieniam się w słuch — rzekł wojowniczo Słodki i usiadł na jednym z foteli przed biurkiem Brennan.

— Myślisz, że nie prześwietliłem dokładnie jego przeszłości? Nie skupiłem się tylko na tym, że był on w wojsku. Poszukałem też informacji o jego rodzinie i znalazłem coś, co was zainteresuje. Otóż Daltona wychowała matka, którą była Theresa Dalton...

— Ta aktorka teatralna? — przerwał Lance.

— Ta sama — przytaknął Booth. — Nigdzie nie znalazłem wiadomości o ojcu więc skupiłem się na matce. Miała ona romans z Thomasem Winchesterem seniorem, ta informacja pojawiła się na łamach prasy, ale sprawę szybko zatuszowano. Możemy się tylko domyślać, że pozostał niesmak.

Bones miała taką minę jakby chciała się dowiedzieć, co ma wspólnego z tym wszystkim poczucie smaku, ale nic nie powiedziała. Seeley zaś kontynuował.

— Na tym by się wszystko zakończyło, gdyby nie to, że kilka miesięcy po tym jak romans wyszedł na jaw, na świat przyszedł Michael Dalton. Theresa nigdy nie powiedziała kto jest jego ojcem, ale parę dni po porodzie na jej konto wpłynęła pokaźna gotówka. A niecałe pół roku później żona Winchestera urodziła Thomasa Juniora — zakończył Booth i usiadł na skraju biurka, spoglądając to na Tempe to na Lance'a.

— Klasyczne pokazanie, że kłopoty w małżeństwie to przeszłość — powiedział Sweets, rozważając ostatnie słowa agenta, który przytaknął.

— Sugerujesz, że Dalton jest synem Winchestera? — Bones zwróciła się do swojego partnera, którego mina świadczyła o tym, że trafiła w samo sedno.

— Ty tu jesteś znawcą od kości. — Na twarzy Seeleya pojawił się uśmiech, a Tempe już wiedziała co powinna zrobić. Tylko Słodki był lekko zdezorientowany, kiedy Brennan natychmiast po słowach Bootha wystukała coś na klawiaturze, potem jeszcze raz i znowu. Jej wzrok był skupiony a czoło zmarszczone. Nie trwało to jednak długo, chwilę potem na jej twarzy odmalowało się zrozumienie. Bones odwróciła monitor w stronę mężczyzn i powiedziała: — Markery pokrywają się niemal w całości. — Wskazała na zdjęcie Daltona a potem na Winchestera. — Podobna budowa twarzoczaszki. Potrzebne by było jeszcze badanie DNA dla potwierdzenia, ale jestem pewna, że Dalton jest synem Winchestera — powiedziała Temperance i uśmiechnęła się.

— Mamy motyw — dodał agent.

— Jaki? — zapytał Sweets, który najwyraźniej wciąż miał problemy z nagłymi przebłyskami geniuszu w wykonaniu jego pacjentów.

— Pieniądze — powiedzieli jednocześnie partnerzy. — Prawie zawsze chodzi o pieniądze — dodał Seeley, po czym zwrócił się do Słodkiego. — Czy to cię przekonuje?

— Raczej nie pozostawiłeś mi możliwości protestu. — Psycholog uniósł ręce w geście bezradności.

— Świetnie. Zbieraj się, Tempernace, jedziemy przymknąć Daltona — powiedział Booth i wyszedł z gabinetu. Bones nie pozostało nic innego jak ruszyć za nim.

* * *

* _Przez te dni poczuliśmy jakby błąd_

_ Przez ten czas kiedy miłość jest tym czego nienawidzisz_

_ Jakoś_

_ Nadal maszerujemy_


	11. To nie tak miało być

**Rozdział 11 – To nie tak miało być**

****_If travel is searching_

_And home has been found_

_I'm not stopping_

_I'm going hunting_

_I'm the hunter*_

_**Hunter – 30 Seconds to Mars**_

* * *

****— Gdzie oni poszli? — Do Sweetsa, który właśnie opuszczał gabinet Brennan, podeszła Camille. Jej ręka wskazywała na drzwi, przez które przed chwilą wyszli Bones i Booth. Jednak nie tylko Cam zdążyła to zauważyć. Usta młodego psychologa właśnie się otwierały, by udzielić doktor Saroyan odpowiedzi, kiedy podeszli do nich Hodgins i Angela.

— Gdzie Bren? — zapytała artystka.

— I Booth? — dodał Jack.

Lance tylko westchnął. Uwielbiał tych ludzi, a ich zaangażowanie w sprawy innych czasem przyprawiało go o lekki zawrót głowy. Już nie raz słuchał ich zwierzeń. W tej wąskiej grupie przyjaciół jaką posiadał nie było chyba osoby, która kiedykolwiek nie przyszłaby do niego po radę. Słuchał rozterek uczuciowych Hodginsa, zmartwień Camille dotyczących pracy i współpracowników, wysłuchiwał żali Angeli dotyczących małej świnki, którą chciała ocalić. Nawet Seeley czasem miał do niego jakieś pytanie.

— Pojechali złapać mordercę — powiedział Słodki.

— Co?

— Jak to?

— Kto to?

— Ale jeszcze czekam na wyniki moich badań. — Przez pytania przebił się głos entomologa.

— Doszli do wniosku, że mordercą jest Michale Dalton alias Jason West — powiedział Sweets i wyjaśnił im jak doszli do takiego wniosku.

**.::.**

Tymczasem Brennan i Booth byli w drodze do domu Thomasa Wichestera seniora, u którego jak podejrzewali powinien znajdować się Dalton. W końcu był jego ochroniarzem, a oni bardzo rzadko cieszyli się wolnymi dniami. Każde z nich jeszcze raz analizowało wszystkie dowody, które udało im się uzyskać bądź wydedukować, i choć nie dzielili się swoimi spostrzeżeniami na głos, to i tak wiedzieli, że myślą o tym samym. W takich chwilach nie było mowy o niczym innym, należała się pewna koncentracja i skupienie, które dzisiaj było zakłócone przez planowaną wizytę Seeleya u Tempe w celu zobaczenia swojej córki. Booth nie mógł opędzić się od myśli, które krążyły w jego głowie i pytań jakie się pojawiały. Jak wygląda? Do kogo jest podobna? Czy będzie na tyle silny, by spojrzeć na nią bez wyrzutów skierowanych w stronę jej matki? Same pytania. Żadnych odpowiedzi. W tym chaosie, jaki zapanował w jego głowie praca mieszała się z życiem uczuciowym. A to nie było dobre. Było wręcz niepożądane i wywoływało zgubne emocje, które w tym momencie akurat jak najmniej były potrzebne.

Bones wydawała się skupiona na pracy, jak zawsze zresztą, ale w istocie było ciut inaczej. Oczywiście za priorytet postawiła sobie rozwiązanie sprawy, jaką teraz prowadziła z Seeleyem, ale zaraz na drugim miejscu było dzisiejsze spotkanie. _Może wreszcie pozwoli mi wytłumaczyć? – _myślała, spoglądając na krajobrazy migające za szybą. Wjechali właśnie w dzielnicę domków willowych, niektóre przypominały wręcz małe pałacyki, dookoła których rozciągały się fantazyjne ogrody.

— Skąd oni mają na to pieniądze. — Raczej stwierdzenie, a nie pytanie przerwało ciszę, panującą w samochodzie. Booth był troszkę przewrażliwiony na punkcie bogaczy i teraz przypomniał o tym swojej partnerce.

— Jeszcze nie wyleczyłeś z tego uprzedzenia? Myślałam, że masz już to za sobą skoro współpracujesz ze mną i Hodginsem — odparła Bones, spoglądając na agenta. — Wiesz, że gdybym chciała mogłabym mieć taki dom. — Wskazała na okazałą willę z ogrodem posiadającym własną rzeczkę i mostek. — A nawet lepszy — dodała bez żadnych ceregieli.

Booth tylko posłał jej kwaśny uśmiech. Chwilę potem zatrzymał toyotę na podjeździe przed domem Winchestera. Posiadłość tego lobbysty prezentowała się nie gorzej niż mijane przez nich domy. Wysiedli z samochodu i ruszyli przez ogród w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Minęli fontannę, której głównym zdobieniem był posąg nagiej kobiety splecionej w namiętnym uścisku z równie nagim mężczyzną, nad którą zachwyciła się Brennan.

— Zachwycałaś się fontanną czy tym nagim facetem? — zapytał Booth z przekąsem, kiedy w końcu stanęli przed frontowymi drzwiami. Odpowiedzią był tylko groźny wzrok jego partnerki, mówiący, by przestał żartować.

— Pukamy czy wchodzimy w sekrecie? — zapytała antropolog i tym razem to Seeley na nią spojrzał. W jego oczach nie było jednak groźby mordu, a lekkie rozbawienie.

— Potajemnie. Nie „w sekrecie" — odparł i pokiwał głową z niedowierzaniem. Przez rok praktycznie nic się nie zmieniło. _Nie, jednak się zmieniło._ Upomniał się w duchu i nacisnął dzwonek. Głośna melodyjka oznajmiła przybycie gości. Minęły jednak dwie minuty, a nikt nie otworzył im drzwi. Kolejne naciśnięcie dzwonka i znowu cisza.

— Może nikogo nie ma — powiedziała Temperance, jej mina wyrażała lekkie zmartwienie z tego powodu. Ale czemu się dziwić, po rocznej przerwie chciała wreszcie złapać jakiegoś mordercę.

— Nie, ktoś musi być w tak wielkim domu. Chyba nie myślisz, że Winchester sam sobie gotuje? — odparł agent i zszedł z przestronnej werandy. Bones podążyła za nim kierując się na tyły domu. — Oby były otwarte — mruknął Booth, zatrzymując się przed niepozornymi drzwiami, które najprawdopodobniej były wejściem do kuchni. Agent już miał nacisnąć klamkę, kiedy Tempe go uprzedziła. Drzwi ustąpiły i kobieta była już w środku.

— Boże, daj mi więcej siły — mruknął Seeley kierując wzrok ku niebu, po czym wszedł do środka za Bones. Ledwo przestąpił próg uderzył go przepych, który panował nawet w kuchni. Najlepsze przyrządy kuchenne, naczynia – wszystko z najwyższej półki. — Ludziom naprawdę odbija od nadmiaru kasy, dobrze, że chociaż ty jesteś w miarę normalna... Tempe, gdzie idziesz? Czekaj. — Agent konspiracyjnym szeptem zawołał swoją partnerkę, która była już w połowie drogi do salonu. — Czemu ty nigdy na mnie nie czekasz? — zapytał kiedy już znalazł się obok niej.

— Chciałam się tylko rozejrzeć — odparła spokojnym głosem.

— Już ja znam te twoje „rozglądanie" — mruknął, po czym wyjął broń. — A teraz idziesz za mną. I nie dyskutuj — syknął.

Bones zacisnęła zęby, ale nie dała się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Chcąc nie chcąc ruszyła za agentem po schodach prowadzących na piętro. W domu panowała kompletna cisza, jeśli nie liczyć tykania zabytkowego zegara stojącego w salonie. Brzmiało to dość upiornie, brakowało tylko nocy za oknem, a Booth mógłby ze spokojem poczuć się jak bohater filmu „Nawiedzony dom". Po wejściu na piętro rozejrzeli się dookoła, ale żadne z nich nie zauważyło niczego podejrzanego. Ruszyli na prawo zaglądając do każdego mijanego pomieszczenia, ale nic nie znaleźli. Byli właśnie w połowie lewego skrzydła domu, kiedy do ich uszu dotarł cichy dźwięk. Seeley spojrzał na Bones, która kiwnęła w stronę źródła hałasu. Powoli zaczęli iść w tamtym kierunku, ostatnie drzwi po lewej były otwarte. Dźwięk był coraz wyraźniejszy i brzmiał jak zduszone okrzyki. Temperance pierwsza wyjrzała zza rogu i zobaczyła skrępowanego Thomasa Wichestera siedzącego na krześle za biurkiem. W usta miał wepchniętą jakąś szmatę, a ręce i nogi przywiązane były do krzesła.

— Pan Winchester — powiedziała i weszła do środka. Booth tylko krzyknął.

— Bones. Nie!

Ale było już za późno. Dalton celował z broni do skroni Tempe, która zrozumiała, że popełniła błąd. Najgorszy z możliwych.

— A teraz odłóż spluwę — warknął Dalton do Bootha, który stał z pistoletem wycelowanym w przeciwnika. — Odłóż ją! Chyba wyraziłem się jasno?!

— Puść ją.

— To ja tu, kurwa, dyktuję warunki. Rób co mówię, albo lalunia pożegna się z życiem — powiedział napastnik i na dowód tych słów przyciągnął Brennan za włosy bliżej siebie. Cichy syk bólu wydobył się z gardła kobiety. Nie pozwoliła jednak sobie na okazanie więcej słabości. Patrzyła na Bootha, który w tej chwili analizował wszystkie możliwe wyjścia z tej sytuacji. — Liczę do trzech...

— OK. OK. Już odkładam — odparł szybko Seeley rozładowując magazynek i rzucając go na podłogę. Miał nadzieje, że nie popełnia w ten sposób błędu, i że ich przyjaciele zauważą, że coś jest nie tak. W tej chwili tylko to mu pozostało.

— Grzeczny piesek — zaszydził Dalton. — A teraz tu podejdź... No już... Nie ociągaj się...

Booth mógł się tylko domyślać co teraz zrobi ten mężczyzna. Chwilę potem poczuł silny ból w okolicach karku. Zapadał w ciemność, a ostatnie co zarejestrował to przerażony krzyk Bones.

**.::.**

W instytucie kończył się właśnie kolejny dzień pracy. Laboranci uprzątali swoje stoiska badawcze szykując się do wyjścia. Camille przeglądała ostatnie raporty, a Hodgins ponaglał Angelę, która ociągała się. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Booth i Bren już dawno powinni byli wrócić i opowiedzieć im jak doszło do schwytania Daltona. Tymczasem gabinet jej przyjaciółki świecił pustkami, a telefon milczał jak zaklęty. Żadnych informacji od agenta, FBI czy Tempe. To zaczynało być lekko niepokojące.

— Mam złe przeczucie, Jack — powiedziała Angela, stając na wprost swojego męża. — Coś tu nie gra, Tempe i Booth powinni już dawno tu być.

— Może pogodzili się i teraz są już razem? — zaproponował takie rozwiązanie entomolog, nie zapominając dorzucić do tego charakterystycznego uśmieszku.

— Daj spokój, mówię poważnie.

— Ja też — odparł Hodgins nie przestając się uśmiechać. Artystka nie zdążyła jednak obsztorcować swojego męża, kiedy do jej pracowni weszła Cam, a jej mina nie zdradzała nic dobrego.

— Chyba mamy problem — powiedziała i spojrzała na swoich pracowników.

— Co się stało? — zapytała Angela, a jej obawy powiększyły się do rozmiarów pokrywy lodowcowej na Antarktydzie.

— Dzwonił szef Bootha, ten cały Hacker... Agenci znaleźli samochód Seeleya przed domem Winchestera. Ani śladu Brennan i Bootha, za to ciało Winchestera i ślady krwi w jego gabinecie.

— Nie „chyba", my mamy problem — podsumował Hodgins.

* * *

*_Jeśli podróż jest poszukiwaniem_

_I dom zostanie znaleziony_

_Ja nie zatrzymam się_

_Ja będę polował_

_Jestem łowcą_


	12. W zamknięciu

**Rozdział 12 – W zamknięciu**

_Sometimes it's hard to tell_

_If there's a life behind a song_

_But i know tomorrow_

_Today won't feel so long*_

_**Falling or flying — Grace Potter and the Nocturnals**_

* * *

**__**Obudził go tępy ból głowy. Czuł się mniej więcej tak, jakby ktoś uderzał w jego czaszkę młotem. Od środka. Nie otwierając oczu dotknął dłonią bolącego miejsca na potylicy i syknął z bólu.

— Nie dotykaj, bo znowu zacznie krwawić. — Do jego uszu jakby z oddali dotarł znajomy głos. Tak bardzo znajomy... i nagle wszystko do niego wróciło. Przypomniał sobie jak Bones bez pardonu weszła do pokoju, potem jak Dalton chciał odstrzelić jej głowę, a na koniec jak sam oberwał.

— Auć — wyrwało mu się. Zmrużył oczy, po czym po woli podniósł powieki. Na szczęście żaden oślepiający blask nie uderzył go po oczach. W pomieszczeniu panowała ciemność. Agent podciągnął się na łokciach i rozejrzał. Za dużo jednak nie zobaczył. Westchnął i spróbował usiąść, podparł się dłońmi na podłodze. Poczuł ciepło i dotknął smukłej dłoni Tempe. Szybko jednak oderwał się od tego nagłego przypływu ckliwych uczuć i oparł plecami o ścianę. — Długo byłem nieprzytomny?

— Jakieś cztery i pół godziny — odparła spokojnym głosem Temperance. — A przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. W tych ciemnościach nie widzę za dobrze twojego zegarka.

— Ach.. no tak... — mruknął agent i zamknął oczy starając się zapomnieć o pulsującym bólu.

— To szybko nie minie. Oberwałeś dość mocno — powiedziała Brennan i oparła głowę o ścianę. — I wszystko to przeze mnie. Hmmm... Chyba miałeś rację, że zezulcy nie powinni wychodzić z Jeffersonian.

Booth nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Owszem, powtarzał to wiele razy i pewnie jeszcze nie raz powtórzy (jeśli znajdą sposób, by się stąd wydostać), ale to nie była najodpowiedniejsza chwila na prawienie kazań.

— No cóż... postąpiłaś tak jak ty — odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się lekko. — Brakowało tylko tego twojego super wielkiego rewolweru. Do dziś nie wiem skąd żeś go wytrzasnęła.

Bones również się uśmiechnęła. Dobrze pamiętała minę swojego partnera, kiedy wyjęła swoją broń. Szok i niedowierzanie to chyba za małe określenie.

— Już go nie mam. Zwróciłam go. Stwierdziłam, że raczej nie będzie mi potrzebny skoro przeważnie wszędzie chodzę z tobą. Zresztą, nawet nie umiałam się nim za dobrze posługiwać...

— Chyba w ogóle nie potrafiłaś się nim posługiwać — wtrącił się agent kierując swój wzrok tam, gdzie powinna znajdować się twarz Temperance. W tych ciemnościach widział jedynie zarys jej głowy.

— Umiałam! — oburzyła się. — No.. prawie. Co nie zmienia faktu, że jestem bardzo dobrym strzelcem. Mogłabym kupić sobie jakiś mniejszy pistolet dla obrony...

— Dobra, dobra... lepiej skończmy ten temat, bo nigdy nie dojdziemy do porozumienia, a w tej chwili mamy chyba większy problem. Skoro jesteś taka genialna to gdzie jesteśmy? — Seeley wstał po woli i zaczął obchodzić pomieszczenie, w którym byli.

— Nie wiem. Chwilę po tym, jak Dalton cię ogłuszył, ja również zostałam uderzona. Widać lżej, bo obudziłam się wcześniej od ciebie. Więcej nic nie wiem. Z tego jednak co zauważyłam to, to nie jest typowy pokój. Wystarczy dotknąć ściany, by się o tym przekonać. — Tempe skończyła mówić w momencie, w którym Booth znowu był obok niej. Obszedł ich więzienie i musiał przyznać swojej partnerce rację. Faktura ścian była zupełnie inna od jemu znanych, żadnych chropowatości powstałych od tynku, żadnych purchli od farby. Nic, czysta gładź. Gdyby chociaż mógł to zobaczyć... i nagle dostał olśnienia. Jednym z podstawowych przedmiotów będących wyposażeniem agenta FBI była mała latarka, którą zawsze trzymał w kieszeni spodni.

— Tylko działaj... proszę... działaj... — mamrotał Seeley sięgając po mały przyrząd.

Bones nie widziała co robi jej partner, ale sądząc po odgłosach jakie wydawał chciał, aby coś zadziałało. Nie zdążyła jednak zapytać, co niby miałoby zacząć działać, kiedy do jej uszu dotarło westchnienie zrezygnowania, a potem Seeley czymś rzucił mówiąc ze złością: — Niech to szlag! — I nagle po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia coś zamigotało i zgasło, potem jeszcze raz, by za trzecim razem już nie zgasnąć. Booth jak oparzony poderwał się ze swojego miejsca i wziął mały przedmiot, którym okazała się latarka.

— Skąd ją wziąłeś? — zapytała Tempe i podeszła do swojego partnera, który błądził strumieniem światła po ich więzieniu. Ściany były wykonane z jakiegoś metalicznego materiału, tego agent sam się domyślił badając ich fakturę. W rogach były jakieś duże nity, jakby służące do złączenia prostopadłych ścian, a drzwi wyglądały bardzo masywnie i nie miały żadnej klamki od wewnątrz. Dodatkowo, po prawej stronie od wejścia znajdował się jakby jakiś filtr z wiatrakiem z wbudowanym termometrem. Agent nawet nie musiał pytać się Brennan czy myśli o tym samym co on.

— Jesteśmy w dużej lodówce — powiedział Seeley i spojrzał na swoją partnerką.

— Raczej w jakiejś chłodni — odparła. — Dobrze, że nie działa.

— Tutaj się z tobą zgodzę. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że jest źle. Nawet bardzo. Nie wiemy nawet w której części Waszyngtonu się znajdujemy, jeśli jeszcze oczywiście jesteśmy w Waszyngtonie. A naszym jedynym źródłem światła jest ta mała latareczka. — W tym samy momencie dany przedmiot zgasł i zaświecił się z trudem. Sekundę później ponownie zgasł, ale już się nie zapalił. Booth westchnął rozgoryczony. — Nawet tego już nie mamy. — I odrzucił latarkę w kąt.

**.::.**

Technicy FBI zbierali ślady w posiadłości Thomasa Winchestera. Starali się niczego nie przeoczyć, ale wiara Hodginsa w ich skrupulatność nie była zbyt silna, dlatego nawet ich samych nie zdziwił fakt, że entomolg pojawił się w drzwiach gabinetu zamordowanego lobbysty ze swoim własnym sprzętem i we własnej osobie. Starali się nie wchodzić sobie w drogę, co było jednak dość utrudnione biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że pracowali na tym samym materiale dowodowym.

— Zostaw to! — Ręka Jacka zawisła nad fragmentem dywanu oznaczonym numerkiem 4, przy którym leżał czarny włos.

— Przecież to nie należy do twoich obowiązków — odparł młody technik i spojrzał wymownie na pracownika instytutu.

— Ty mi młody lepiej nie podskakuj. A co należy do moich obowiązków to ja już lepiej wiem. — Hodgins zabrał pęsetą włos i spojrzał z triumfem na pokonanego technika.

Godzinę później próbki były już zebrane i zabezpieczone. Jack od razu udał się z nimi do Instytutu Jeffersona, by zająć się swoim materiałem dowodowym oraz przekazać część z nich Camille, by mogła zbadać DNA i powiedzieć wreszcie czyją to krew znaleziono. Doktor Saroyan została o tym poinformowana i teraz czekała już tylko na Hodginsa. W między czasie zadzwonił do niej także Hacker informując ją, że próba namierzenia telefonu komórkowego agenta Bootha nie powiodła się. Taki sam rezultat osiągnęli próbując namierzyć telefon Brennan. Naukowcom nie pozostało zatem nic więcej niż dowiedzieć się samym, co się stało z ich przyjaciółmi i gdzie oni teraz są.

— Mogę? — Ciche pukanie w otwarte drzwi do gabinetu Cam wyrwało panią patolog z zamyślenia.

— Angela... Stało się coś?

— Jest tu ojciec Tempe z jej córką... przyjechali przed chwilą i pytają o Bren. — Artystka mówiła szeptem podchodząc do biurka swojej szefowej. — Co mam mu powiedzieć?

— Chyba prawdę — odparła Saroyan i wstała z fotela, po czym ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. — Gdzie on jest?

**.::.**

— Nie daruję im. Nie wybaczę. Każdego umówię na sesję terapeutyczną. — Te zdania niczym mantrę powtarzał doktor Lance Sweets, będąc w drodze do Jeffersonian. Poczuł się oszukany. To on im mówi dokąd pojechali Brennan i Booth a oni mu nie mówią, że tamci zaginęli? I nikt nie wiem gdzie w tej chwili są? — Zabiję. Powystrzelam. — Słodki z impetem wjechał na oświetlony parking przed instytutem o mało co nie taranując Hodginsa, który właśnie wysiadł z samochodu.

— Stary! Dobrze się czujesz? — Jack nie wiedział, że właśnie obudził zwierzę w młodym psychologu.

— Zaraz ci powiem czy ja się dobrze czuję. Zaraz ci powiem...

— Sweets! Spokojnie... Co cię napadło? — Jack starał się jakoś uspokoić młodszego mężczyznę, który teraz stał naprzeciwko niego i dyszał ciężko. — W takim stanie nie powinieneś prowadzić...

— Czemu zawsze dowiaduję się na końcu? Czy uważacie, że jestem za głupi na to, by wiedzieć? Chyba nie raz wykazałem się rozwagą? Do cholery! Mam trzy doktoraty! Ale nikt mnie tu nie traktuje poważnie! — Takiego wybuchu Hodgins się nie spodziewał, ale już wiedział o co chodziło jego koledze.

— My sami dowiedzieliśmy się niedawno. Wpadliśmy w jakiś amok i od razu zabraliśmy się za analizowanie dowodów, zbieranie materiałów. Nikt nie pomyślał o tym, by ciebie powia... to chyba było złe zdanie. — Jack zacisnął usta. — Tak... — I klepnął Sweetsa w ramię.

— Tak, nie pogrążaj się już. Hodgins — odparł Lance już łagodniejszym tonem. — Znalazłeś chociaż coś, co się przyda?

— Mam taką nadzieję.

— Ale nie myśl sobie, że to wam ujdzie na sucho. Jeszcze z wami porozmawiam na ten temat — powiedział Sweeta i ruszył z Jackiem do instytutu. Byli właśnie przy platformie, kiedy zauważyli Camille, opuszczając pracownię Angeli. Nie miała za tęgiej miny. Chwilę potem wyszła też Angela niosąc małe dziecko na rękach.

— Co się stało? — zapytał Lance. A artystka spojrzał za siebie. Na fotelu siedział Max Kennan, a jego mina była zamyślona. — Powiedziałyście mu?

— A co miałyśmy zrobić? Cam od razu wyperswadowała mu pomysł szukania Tempe na własną rękę. Ochroniarze już zostali poinformowani, nie pozwolą mu opuścić laboratorium dopóki Bren i Booth się nie znajdą — wyjaśniła Angela i spojrzała na małą Cecile, którą trzymała na rękach. Była taka słodka i tak ciężko było od niej oderwać wzrok.

— To może od razu wezmę się do pracy — powiedział Hodgins i ruszył w stronę swojego stanowiska zostawiając Sweetsa i swoją żonę samych.

— Mogę? — Lance wskazał na dziewczynkę. — Jeszcze nie miałem okazji jej potrzymać...

— Jasne. — Angela podała ostrożnie Cecile Słodkiemu. — Chyba cię polubiła — dodała, widząc iż mała wykrzywiła usteczka w uśmiechu. Młody terapeuta tylko westchnął rozbawiony i odparł:

— Z nią poszło szybciej niż z jej rodzicami.

**.::.**

Partnerzy siedzieli w ciemności i starali się jakoś wymyślić drogę ucieczki, z miejsca w którym się znaleźli. Co było trudne w ich sytuacji. Booth parę razy staranował drzwi, a raczej próbował to zrobić. Skończyło się to jednak bolącym barkiem i obietnicą potężnego krwiaka. Masywne wrota ani drgnęły, wzmagając tym samym frustrację agenta. Nienawidził bezczynności. A teraz był na nią skazany.

— To na nic. Nie wydostaniemy się stąd sami — powiedziała Bones, kiedy Seeley rozcierał sobie ramię.

— Niestety... Musimy teraz zdać się na innych — odparł agent. — Tylko to nam pozostało...

— Chyba tak... Ja...

— O co chodzi? — Seeley spojrzał w kierunku swojej partnerki.

— Nie wiem czy to odpowiednie miejsce i chwila do rozmowy...

Booth już wiedział co za chwilę usłyszy. Nie chciał poruszać tego tematu, ale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że prędzej czy później będą musieli porozmawiać. Ta rozmowa i tak ich czeka. A teraz mieli do tego okazję. Nikt im nie będzie przeszkadzał. Nikt nie będzie się w trącał. Tutaj są tylko oni.

— Dobrze — odparł. — Chyba możemy porozmawiać.

* * *

* _Czasami trudno jest powiedzieć_

_ czy jest życie poza piosenką_

_ ale wiem, że jutro_

_ dzisiejszy dzień nie będzie się wydawał tak długi_


	13. Wspomnień czar?

**Rozdział 13 – Wspomnień czar?**

_We were worlds apart and you see_

_it was so much easier to be_

_cause now I know what we can't have and it's so unfair*_

_**Unfair – Kate Voegele**_

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late **_

_**Apologize – One Republic**_

* * *

Doktor Saroyan jeszcze raz przyjrzała się wynikom badań DNA, jakie przeprowadziła i po raz pierwszy w swojej karierze chciała, aby nie okazały się one prawdziwe. A przynajmniej w części. Krew, którą nasiąknięty był dywan w gabinecie Winchestera, niewątpliwie należała do Bootha. Małym pocieszeniem był fakt, iż było jej za mało, by spowodowała śmierć. Krew to krew, nie ważne w jakiej ilości zawsze wywołuje złe myśli i emocje, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o krew przyjaciela. Druga próbka, z czarnym włosem, potwierdziła tylko tezę Bootha i Bones jakoby Dalton był w to zamieszany. Był. I teraz nie było już żadnych wątpliwości, co potwierdziły zeznania kucharki, którą były żołnierz najpierw ogłuszył a potem zamknął w spiżarni, zanim udał się zamordować swojego biologicznego ojca. Śledztwo odkrywało coraz więcej odpowiedzi na różne pytania, nie odpowiadało tylko na jedno. Gdzie byli Tempe i Seeley?

**.::.**

Agent spojrzał na swoją partnerkę, starając się dostrzec wyraz jej twarzy. Niestety panujące ciemności ograniczały to w znaczącym stopniu. Jedyne co widział to kontur profilu jej twarzy, ze zgrabnym nosem i ponętną krzywizną ust. A może to już wyobraźnia podsuwała mu takie obrazy? Szybko potrząsnął głową chcąc oddalić od siebie takie myśli i na powrót skupić się na słowach Tempe, która wreszcie zebrała się w sobie i zaczęła opowiadać mu wydarzenia z minionego roku. Gdyby nie fakt, że bardzo go zraniła najpierw wyjeżdżając, a potem zatajając istnienie jego córki, mógłby nawet wyrazić podziw dla tego, że wreszcie zaczęła mówić o uczuciach. Ale teraz, nie potrafił wyrazić nic więcej poza otępieniem, które odczuwał słuchając jej historii.

— ...nie potrafiłam poradzić sobie z uczuciami, które czułam. Były tak mi obce i bałam się ich. W końcu nie wytrzymałam, kupiłam jakiś alkohol i zaczęłam pić. A potem ocknęłam się w szpitalu z potężnym bólem głowy. Nie wiedziałam jak się tam znalazłam, nie pamiętałam nic... a potem przyszedł lekarz i zaczął mówić, że mam olbrzymie szczęście, ale że jestem nieodpowiedzialna... w pierwszej chwili nakrzyczałam na niego, że jestem bardzo odpowiedzialną osobą, że mam doktoraty, i że na pewno nie wie z kim rozmawia... a wtedy on... — Tempe przerwała, starając się nie rozpłakać. Wzięła głęboki oddech i kontynuowała. — On powiedział, że mało brakowało bym straciła dziecko... Chyba nie muszę mówić ci o szoku jakiego doznałam. Ta wiadomość była... była tak niespodziewana... Uwierzyłam dopiero wtedy, kiedy pokazał mi zdjęcia z USG, a wtedy poczułam się tak... winiłam się za to co zrobiłam, przecież nigdy nie sięgnęłabym po alkohol... — Głos zaczął jej się trząść, a dłonie nerwowo dotykały skroni.

— Wiem, Temperance — powiedział cicho Seeley.

Nie dotknął jej w pocieszającym geście, po prostu dał świadectwo tego, że jej wierzy. Zresztą tylko na tyle było go teraz stać. Najwidoczniej to wystarczyło Bones, gdyż odetchnęła głęboko i wróciła do przerwanej opowieści. Seeley słuchał w milczeniu jak opowiadała mu o jej powolnym przyzwyczajaniu się do myśli, że będzie matką. O jej telefonach do niego, które za każdym razem kończyły się zanim Booth zdążył podnieść słuchawkę. Powiedziała mu jak się czuła, kiedy urodziła Cecile i dlaczego wybrała takie imię. Tempe chciała, by znał jak najwięcej szczegółów, tak jak gdyby przez miniony rok nie dzieliły ich tysiące kilometrów. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że to niemożliwe, w końcu była naukowcem i to cholernie dobrym, a jednak... Jakaś jej cząstka uparcie wierzyła, że da się to wszystko naprawić. Ta cząstka, którą zaszczepił w niej Booth.

— Wracając do Waszyngtonu jeszcze nie wiedziałam jak postąpię. Przez rok dużo mogło się zmienić i bałam się jak zareagujesz na mój powrót. Nie rozstaliśmy się w przyjacielski sposób, a mimo to ja cały czas wypatrywałam cię na lotnisku... byłam głupia, wiem...

— Byłem tam — wszedł jej w słowo agent, a na twarzy Brennan odmalowało się szczere zdziwienie, którego jednak Seeley nie mógł dostrzec. — Stałem z boku, nie chciałem żebyś mnie widziała.

— Dlaczego?

— Dlaczego? Temperance, proszę. W przeddzień twojego wyjazdu odrzuciłaś mnie, znowu. Potem nagle oznajmiłaś mi, że wylatujesz na jakieś wykopaliska. Jak miałem się czuć? Z dnia na dzień straciłem wszystko... ukochaną, partnerkę... dlatego nie pytaj się chociaż dlaczego nie podszedłem i nie pożegnałem się z tobą.

— Ja... Wtedy nie wiedziałam... przepraszam. — Cichy szept dotarł do uszu Bootha, który tylko prychnął.

— Tu nie chodzi o przepraszanie, chociaż na to też jest chyba trochę za późno... Tu chodzi o to, czego nie zrobiłaś... Nie zaryzykowałaś, nie pozwoliłaś mi obdarzyć cię miłością... Czy nie dałem ci wystarczająco dużo powodów, do uznania mnie za faceta odpowiedzialnego, który zrobiłby wszystko, żebyś była szczęśliwa?

— Wiem, Booth. Ja to wszystko wiem. Już wiem... — Po jej policzku pociekła łza, którą szybko wytarła. — Ale musisz też mnie zrozumieć. Nie jestem taka jak ty. Przez całe swoje życie kierowałam się rozumem, dlatego pójście za uczuciami nie jest dla mnie łatwe. Nie zaznałam w życiu za dużo szczęścia... dopiero w Jeffersonian, a potem kiedy zostałeś moim przyjacielem... nie chciałam niszczyć tego co było między nami, bo kiedy by nam nie wyszło nie miałabym twojej przyjaźni, a bez niej nie potrafiłabym żyć... to nie tak, że cię nie kochałam wtedy... ja się nie chciałam do tego przyznać, bo nie chciałam abyś przeze mnie cierpiał...

— Ale kto ci dał prawo decydowania za mnie? Czemu nie mogłem zdecydować za siebie? — Głos Bootha podwyższył się nieznacznie. Już miał dość tego wszystkiego. Ciągłe powtarzanie „to dla twojego dobra" działało mu na nerwy. Wszyscy decydowali za niego, nie dając mu możliwości podjęcia własnych decyzji.

— Nie miałam takiego prawa, Seeley — odparła Bones spokojnym głosem. — Nie miałam i nie mam. Dziś już wiem, że nie powinnam tego robić. Zrozumiałam to w momencie kiedy ujrzałam cię po raz pierwszy po moim powrocie i zrozumiałam, że popełniłam największy błąd w moim życiu. A potem zrobiłam kolejny nie mówiąc ci o Cecile... Chciałam byś z powrotem traktował mnie jak dawniej, chciałam jakoś przygotować cię na tą wiadomość. Niestety dowiedziałeś się w dość nieodpowiedni sposób. Za to też powinnam przeprosić.

Booth wstał i zaczął krążyć po małym pomieszczeniu. Myśli w jego głowie wirowały jak w kalejdoskopie, nie dając mu spokoju. Palące uczucie zdrady zaczęło mieszać się z innymi emocjami, które trawiły agenta od środka: miłość, przyjaźń, cierpienie, żal... Zwłaszcza to ostatnie nie dawało mu spać mu spać po nocach. Najpierw spowodowany wyjazdem Bones, a potem jej kłamstwem, a raczej _zatajeniem prawdy _sprostował w dość ironiczny sposób sam siebie. Schował twarz w dłoniach nie wiedząc co ma zrobić, a ona siedziała niedaleko, tak cicho i spokojnie... Przed chwilą powiedziała mu wszystko, no prawie wszystko – nie wyjawiła swoich uczuć względem niego. Co prawda Seeley mógł wyczytać między słowami, że zależy jej na nim, ale po tym co przeszli, co on przeszedł wolał to usłyszeć wprost od niej. Bez żadnych półsłówek i niedopowiedzeń... Ale to nie wszystko. Booth nie był gotowy na otwarte przebaczenie. Ta rozmowa co prawda przybliżyła ich do siebie, ale nie w takim stopniu, by przyjął Bones z otwartymi ramionami i zapomniał o tym co było. Owszem, mógł się zgodzić, że ona też przeżywała katusze. Sama musiała sobie poradzić z wiadomością, że spodziewa się dziecka. Jego dziecka. Ale do jasnej cholery nie byłoby tego wszystkiego gdyby mu wtedy zaufała i nie uciekła!

— Booth. — Usłyszał jej głos i poczuł ciepło dłoni na swoim ramieniu. — Wszystko dobrze? Chcesz...

— Stop — przerwał jej odwracając się w jej stronę i kładąc dłonie na jej ramionach. — Odbyliśmy rozmowę, na której ci zleżało. Nie oczekuj teraz ode mnie, że wszystko będzie tak jak dawniej bo tak się nie stanie. Nie wymarzę z pamięci minionego roku... to się już stało i muszę, musimy się z tym pogodzić. Wybacz jeśli oczekiwałaś, że przyjmę twoje przeprosiny z radością... Ja tak nie potrafię...

— Seeley... ja naprawdę nie...

— To już za późno na przeprosiny. Za późno... — powiedział spokojnie agent i skierował się w stronę masywnych drzwi, jakby chciał opuścić to pomieszczenie jak najprędzej. — Teraz liczy się tylko to, jak się stąd wydostaniemy.

Bones szybko zamrugała, starając się zapobiec popłynięciu łez, które zaczęły formować się w kącikach jej oczu i słabo się uśmiechnęła odwracając się do swojego partnera.

— Znajdą nas, bo jak nie nasi przyjaciele to kto? — Rozłożyła ręce w geście bezradności i na powrót zajęła swoje miejsce pod chłodną ścianą.

**.::.**

Mina Hodginsa wyrażała takie skupienie, że wręcz dało się usłyszeć trybiki pracujące w mózgu naukowca. Właśnie zakończył badanie cząsteczek, które znalazł w domu Winchestera i zaczął je porównywać z tymi, które zebrał wcześniej. Większość z nich wykazywała zgodność, co umożliwiało postawienie tezy, iż porywacz ma jedną kryjówkę i może właśnie tam przetrzymuje Bootha i Brennan. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej wydrukował potrzebne dokumenty i pobiegł w stronę gabinetu Cam, mijając po drodze Sweetsa zabawiającego Cecile. Młody terapeuta zaalarmowany sprintem entomologa szybko dał znać Angeli i oboje ruszyli za Jackiem. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, ten właśnie podawał wydruki doktor Saroyan.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytała Ange. — Masz coś? — To pytanie skierowała już bezpośrednio do swojego męża.

— Możliwe — odparł, a wszyscy spojrzeli na niego wyczekująca. — Już mówię... Porównałem cząsteczki, z obydwu miejsc zbrodni i znalazłem pewną zgodność. W obu miejscach były mikroskopijne ślady przestarzałego kakao...

— Kakao? — powtórzyła pozostała trójka. — To spożywcze? — dodał Słodki, a Hodgins przytaknął.

— Tak, dokładnie to. Było tylko w znacznym stopniu przeterminowane i raczej nie nadawało się już do spożycia. Kolejną istotną rzeczą jest fakt, że w śladach jakie pozostawił Dalton były nieznaczne ilości stali chromoniklowej, aluminium oraz najzwyklejszego tworzywa sztucznego w kolorze białym. Niestety nie mam pojęcia jak to wszystko powiązać ze sobą — zakończył entomolog i spojrzał na przyjaciół.

— Chwila. Podsumujmy co wiemy — zarządziła Angela, w której obudził się instynkt przywódczy. — Mamy stare kakao, plastik, aluminium i stal chromocośtam...

— Chromoniklową — wpadł jej w słowo Jack.

— Właśnie. Cztery elementy, które muszą w jakiś magiczny sposób łączyć się ze sobą. Kakao jest kakałem, to jasne. Ale pozostałe... czy występują gdzieś razem? Noooo, ludzie... jakieś pomysły? Jack? Cam? Lance? — Artystka spoglądała na każdego z osobna, jakby starając się wymusić ich wiedzę. To musiało mieć jakieś logiczne rozwiązanie. Musiało...

— Ta stal... ta chromoniklowana, ona występuje w lodówkach — powiedział Słodki po chwili milczenia, jaka zapanowała. — Ostatnio kupiłem nową i... Czemu mi się tak przyglądasz, Jack?

— Sweets, jesteś wielki — odparł Hodgins i szybko wybiegł z gabinetu swojej przełożonej z iście uradowanym wyrazem twarzy. Innym nie pozostało nic innego jak prędko pobiec za nim.

*_Byliśmy oddzielnymi światami i widzisz_

_że tak było dużo łatwiej żyć_

_ponieważ teraz wiem że nie możemy tego mieć i to jest takie niesprawiedliwe_

* * *

**__**_**Mówisz mi, że ci przykro_

_Nie myślałem, że mógłbym to zmienić_

_Powiedzieć_

_ Że za późno już na przeprosiny, za późno_

_Powiedziałem, że za późno na przeprosiny, za późno_


	14. Ratunek ale od czego?

**Rozdział 14 – Ratunek. Ale od czego?**

**__**_'cause i cannot stand still_

_i can't be this unsturdy_

_this cannot be happening_

_'cause i'm waiting for tonight_

_then waiting for tomorrow_

_and i'm somewhere in between_

_what is real and just a dream*_

_**Somewhere In Between – Lifehouse**_

* * *

**__**Zaalarmowany zamieszaniem jakie wywołał nagły sprint doktora Hodginsa do gabinetu swojej przełożonej, a następnie jego szybki bieg z powrotem, Max Keenan wyszedł z pracowni Angeli i stanął obok szklanych drzwi. Nie wiedział co się dzieje, ale musiało to być coś dobrego skoro twarz naukowca wyrażała coś w rodzaju zadowolenia, kiedy pochylał się nad mikroskopem. Nie czekając podszedł do entomologa, chwilę późnej pojawili się obok pozostali. I wtedy się zaczęło...

— Jack!

— Doktorze Hodgins?! — Wzrok Saroyan był więcej niż oczekujący i Keenan momentalnie poczuł, że ta kobieta musi mieć poważanie jako szefowa.

— Hogins... — Błagalny ton tego młodego chłopaka, który trzymał jego wnuczkę dobiegł do uszu ojca Brennan. Rozgardiasz był niemiłosierny. I on w takich warunkach miał się czegoś dowiedzieć?

— Stop! — krzyknął i podniósł ręce do góry. — Uciszcie się wszyscy, bo inaczej będziemy tkwić w tym marazmie. Dajcie mu spokojnie powiedzieć... — Skutek był natychmiastowy. Trójka ludzi za jego plecami ucichła, teraz słychać było tylko pikanie jakiegoś sprzętu laboratoryjnego nieopodal nich. — No, cieszę się że się zrozumieliśmy. A teraz słucham, znalazł pan coś, co powie nam gdzie jest moja córka i Booth?

Jack przełknął ślinę i popatrzył na zgromadzonych. To, co przed jeszcze przed chwilą wydało mu się taką oczywistością, teraz już nią nie było. Co prawda sam pomysł był trafiony, Sweets spisał się doskonale, ale czy to na pewno o to chodzi?

— Jack? — Angela ponownie wypowiedziała imię swojego męża, tym razem mniej natarczywie. — Powiesz nam co takiego podsunęło ci zdanie Lancea?

— OK. OK. Ale od razu uprzedzam, że to nie musi być od razu pewniakiem, mogłem się pomylić, przecież istnieje wiele możliwości i wiele zastosowań stali chromoniklowanej, to wcale nie musi być to, co mam namyśli, mogę się mylić, ale wiem... — przerwał ten nagły potok słów, kiedy poczuł dłoń Angeli na swoim ramieniu. Spojrzał w oczy swojej żony, w których zobaczył spokój i sam go poczuł. Tak po prostu. Uśmiechnął się lekko i przymknął powieki biorąc głęboki wdech. Kiedy je otworzył zaczął wreszcie mówić rzeczowym tonem, który dobrze znali jego przyjaciele. — Sweets podsunął mi pewnie pomysł z tą lodówką... Otóż stali chromoniklowej używa się także to budowy komór chłodniczych, czyli tak zwanych chłodni. Gdybyśmy poszli tym tropem, okazałoby się, że w ich budowie znajdziemy także pozostałe elementy, które zbadałem. Oczywiście poza kakao. — Naukowiec podszedł do najbliższego komputera i wystukał coś na klawiaturze, chwilę potem na monitorze pojawił się prowizoryczny schemat chłodni. — Tak to mniej więcej wygląda... Mówiąc dokładniej, stal chromoniklowaną w takich chłodniach znajdziemy najczęściej w drzwiach. Jest ona oczywiście nierdzewna i pokryta tworzywem sztucznym, zazwyczaj białym. Nie ukrywam, że takie drzwi a raczej wrota są dość masywne...

— Wiem! — powiedziała nagle Angela zwracając na siebie uwagę. — Mówiłeś, że te cząsteczki znalazłeś w śladach Daltona, tak? W śladach po butach?

— Taaaaak... Ange, jesteś cudowna. — Entomolog uśmiechnął się, gdyż już dobrze wiedział na co wpadła jego żona. Głowy pozostałej trójki odwracały się to od Hodginsa do Angeli.

— Czy ktoś mi wreszcie wyjaśni co takiego jest takie oczywiste? — Camille przerwała tą chwilę kontemplacji, powodując tym samym, że oczy małżonków skierowały się na nią.

— Już... — Artystka szybko zaczęła wyjaśniać. — Jeżeli te wrota są takie ciężkie, to Dalton najprawdopodobniej pomógł sobie nogą zamykając je. — Angie stanęła w takiej pozycji jakby usiłowała zamknąć drzwi, z jedną nogą wysunięta przed drugą i zgiętą w kostce. — Coś mniej więcej w taki sposób. Możliwe, że drobinki tych cząsteczek właśnie w ten sposób dostały się na podeszwę jego buta. — Demonstracja się zakończyła, a wszyscy pokiwali głowami ze zrozumieniem. To było takie proste, a jednocześnie jakie odkrywcze.

— Dobra, mamy chłodnie. Wiemy, możemy założyć, że Dalton przebywał w miejscu gdzie występują takie komory chłodnicze. Ale co z kakałem? Czy to tylko przypadkowy element, który nie ma z tym żadnego związku? — Doktor Saroyan popatrzyła po twarzach zgromadzonych, jakby oczekiwała od nich odpowiedzi. Najlepiej takiej, która wyjaśniałby wszystkie wątpliwości, bez konieczności ponownej analizy.

— Chwileczkę — odezwał się po chwili ciszy Sweets, przekładając małą Cecile z jednego ramienia na drugi. — Booth wspominał mi, że Wichester, Thomas Wichester senior, on był lobbystą, ale też dość znaczącym producentem wyrobów mlecznych, no wiecie... czekolady, praliny, zajączki z marcepanu... Tam chyba potrzebne jest kakao...

Kiedy Słodki skończył, Hodgins wyglądał tak jakby chciał ucałować młodego doktora. Teraz to stało się takie oczywiste. Takie proste i aż głupie w swojej mało skomplikowanej formie. Nie czekając ani chwili, entomolog ponownie nachylił się nad klawiaturą. Parę sekund później przed zgromadzonymi wokół komputera pojawiła się lista zakładów należących do Winchestera z całego kraju.

— Zawężam krąg do tych znajdujących się w Waszyngtonie i w jego obrębie... — Kolejne kody na klawiaturze. — Ale i tak jest ich dużo...

— Zobacz te, które nie są teraz używane — zaproponował rozsądnie Max, a reszta mu przytaknęła. Chwilę później przed ich oczami widniał już tylko jeden adres.

**.::.**

Czas dłużył się niemiłosiernie. Każda sekunda była niczym minuta, a każda minuta niczym godzina. Siedzieli w zamknięciu już ładnych parę godzin i nie zapowiadało się na to, by szybko opuścili to miejsce. Dalton jak dotąd nie pojawił się ani razu i według Bootha ich porywacz najprawdopodobniej mijał teraz granicę kolejnego stanu. Zamknął ich tylko dlatego, by nie zaalarmowali policji federalnej i nie wszczęli pościgu. Bo inaczej po co miałby ich tu trzymać? Dla zabawy? Po to by ich zabić? Wątpliwe, chociaż śledztwo pokazało, że Dalton jest zdolny do wszystkiego. Taak... Seeley myślał o wszystkim, byle tylko jego myśli nie zaczęły krążyć dookoła historii Bones i ich rozmowy. Chciał zająć się czymś innym, czym pożytecznym. Ale co takiego można robić siedząc w małym pomieszczeniu, które kiedyś było wielką lodówką? Nic. Tylko zadręczać się wspomnieniami i myślami.

Agent oparł głowę o ścianę i zamknął oczy. Parę głębokich wdechów powinno go uspokoić. Od chwili kiedy skończyli tamtą rozmowę, nie odezwali się do siebie. Siedzieli w milczeniu, rozpamiętując to, co się ostatnio wydarzyło i zastanawiając się co wydarzy się potem. Jeżeli oczywiście ktoś ich wreszcie znajdzie. Ale ta cisza jaka panowała między nimi była przytłaczająca zarówno dla Bootha, jak i dla Brennan. Nie byli przyzwyczajeni do nieodzywania się do siebie kiedy byli razem, to było takie nienaturalne i dziwne.

Temperance wolałaby już, żeby jej partner na nią krzyczał, żeby wyraził swój smutek i żal do niej w jakiś werbalny sposób. Cokolwiek. Byle tylko nie milczał. Sama jednak nie miała odwagi się odezwać jako pierwsza. Ona – najlepsza antropolog i chyba najbardziej butna i odważna kobieta jaką znał świat, bała się powiedzieć choćby słowo.

Po kolejnych dwóch godzinach milczenia Bones wstała i teraz to ona zaczęła krążyć po pomieszczeniu. Poczuła lekkie ukłucie bólu kiedy wyciągnęła ręce ku górze, by rozciągnąć kręgosłup – za długo przebywała w pozycji siedzącej. I od razu pomyślała o Boocie, skoro ją zabolały plecy to co on będzie czuł? W końcu uskarżał się na bóle w kręgosłupie. Nie musiała zastanawiać się długo. Chwilę potem Seeley podniósł się i ledwo słyszalny syk bólu wydobył się z jego ust.

— Wszystko w porządku? To plecy? — Tempe automatycznie podeszła do swojego partnera i dotknęła jego ramienia. Szybko się jednak opamiętała i zabrała dłoń z bicepsa Bootha. — Może mogłabym pomóc?

— I znowu mnie sparaliżować? — odparł z ironią.

— To zdarzyło się tylko raz...

— Na całe szczęście — wpadł jej w słowo Seeley i powoli się wyprostował.

— Ale potem wszystko naprawiłam i już nie czułeś bólu.

— Tym razem pomoc nie będzie potrzebna, to był tylko chwilowy zastój kości.

— Nie ma czegoś takiego. — Bones już szykował się do przeprowadzenia wykładu na ten temat, ale agent szybko jej przerwał.

— Stop. To nie jest czas na te antropologiczne gadki. Naprawdę.

— OK. — odparła kobieta i odsunęła się od swojego partnera. Skoro już zaczęli rozmawiać to może by pociągnąć to dalej? Mówić o wszystkim, byle nie było ciszy? Ale o czym ma mówić? Bones nie należała do osób, które paplały o wszystkim co im ślina na język przyniesie. Po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia doszła do wniosku, że najbezpieczniej będzie pomówić o Daltonie. — Myślisz, że Dalton tu jest? Pilnuje nas?

Pytanie Brennan wyrwało Bootha z zamyślenia i był jej wdzięczny, że je zadała. Wreszcie mógł podzielić się z nią swoją teorią. Co prawda mógł to zrobić wcześniej, ale jakoś nie mógł się przełamać, by zacząć rozmowę. Obawiał się, że w końcu powrócą do tematu, którego on wolał uniknąć.

— Wątpię. Podejrzewam, że jest już daleko stąd. Gdyby było inaczej na pewno dałby nam dowód swojej obecności — odparł Seeley.

— Tak sądzisz?

— Tak. Chociaż z drugiej strony, kto wie co się czai w tym jego łbie. Był zdolny do zabicia przyrodniego brata, najprawdopodobniej też ojca...

— Myślisz, że zabił starego Wichestera po tym jak nas ogłuszył? — przerwała mu Tempe, zadając pytanie, które tak naprawdę chodziło po jej głowie już od dłuższego czasu.

— Myślę, że tak. Chciałbym znać tylko motyw jego postępowania, ale tego dowiemy się kiedy już wyjdziemy z tego koszmarnego, ciasnego pomieszczenia — odparł Booth i na powrót usiadł pod ścianą. Nie odsunął się, kiedy Bones usiadła obok niego. Aż takim dzieckiem nie był.

— Chciałabym już stąd wyjść i zobaczyć Cecile — powiedziała Temperance, spuszczając głowę. — Mam nadzieję, że mój ojciec dobrze się nią opiekuje.

— Jak znam naszych przyjaciół, to pewnie już siedzą razem z nim i zajmują się nasz... — Zawahał się przed użyciem zbitki słów, która wyzwalała w nim różne emocje. Ale czuł, że akurat w tym momencie tak powinien zrobić i nie bał się wypowiedzieć ich. — Naszą córką – dokończył. — Nic jej nie będzie, a kiedy już opuścimy to miejsce to wtedy będę mógł wreszcie ją zobaczyć.

— Ma twoje oczy — wyszeptała Bones, a Booth poczuł jak coś przewraca mu się w żołądku. Wiedział, że ma córkę, ale tak naprawdę jeszcze tego nie czuł. Nigdy nie trzymał jej w ramionach, nigdy nie widział jej z bliska. Jak na razie pozostawała ona tylko w sferze jego wyobraźni. Dla niego, jeszcze nie była realna. Nie zdążył jednak odpowiedzieć na to proste stwierdzenie, kiedy coś usłyszał. Coś dobiegającego z zewnątrz. Wytężył słuch i ponownie to usłyszał.

— Słyszysz? — zapytał Bones. Kobieta wstrzymała oddech, jakby chcąc sprawić by było jeszcze ciszej. A potem również to usłyszała. Jakieś odgłosy, jakby z oddali. Nie czekając, szybko podbiegli do drzwi i zaczęli w nie łomotać pięściami, mając nadzieję, że jeżeli tamte odgłosy wydawali ludzie, to ich usłyszą i wypuszczą ze stalowej klatki. Nie przestawali uderzać w drzwi, kiedy coś zachrobotało i chwilę później wielkie wrota otworzyły się z wyraźnym skrzypnięciem. Światło latarek natychmiast oślepiło partnerów, którzy zasłonili oczy rękami próbując uchronić się przed rażącą jasnością. Chwilę później usłyszeli znajomy głos.

— Nie łatwo było was znaleźć — powiedział Hodgins i uśmiechnął sie do nich promiennie.

* * *

* _Nie mogę stać prosto_

_ Nie mogę być tak miękki_

_ To nie może się dziać_

_ Bo czekam do wieczora_

_ Potem czekam do jutra_

_ I jestem gdzieś pomiędzy_

_ Co jest jawą a co snem_


	15. I co teraz?

**Rozdział 15 – I co teraz?**

Na nic się zdały protesty i zapewnienia, że wszystko jest w porządku i ani Booth ani Brennan nie potrzebują opieki lekarskiej. Hodgins oraz sanitariusze, którzy przybyli parę minut po odnalezieniu partnerów, byli pod tym względem nieugięci. I w ten oto sposób agent oraz antropolog siedzieli teraz na ostrym dyżurze w miejskim szpitalu. W przypadku Tempe oględziny przebiegły zadziwiająco szybko. Nie miała żadnych ran, z wyjątkiem małego guza w miejscu, w którym została uderzona przez Daltona. Jeśli zaś chodzi o jej partnera, tu sprawa miała się troszkę gorzej. Trzeba było założyć szwy oraz wykonać tomografię, by sprawdzić czy tak silne uderzenie nie wywołało jakiś zmian. A wszystko przez wzgląd na jego operację, którą przeszedł dwa lata temu. Na całe szczęście lekarze nie dopatrzyli się żadnych zmian chorobowych i Seeley, tak jak i Tempe mógł wrócić do domu. I zapewne tak by się stało, gdyby nie cała ekipa z Jeffersonian z ojcem Brennan na czele, która czekała na nich na szpitalnym korytarzu. Z tego względu, że badanie Bones zakończyło się szybciej, czekała wraz z przyjaciółmi na Bootha, który w końcu wyszedł z gabinetu lekarskiego.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytała Temperance, kiedy Seeley do nich podszedł.

— Tak, wszystko jest OK. Mam się tylko porządnie wyspać — odparł agent i uśmiechnął się. — Powinniśmy wam podziękować za ratunek — zwrócił się do przyjaciół.

— Drobiazg — powiedział Hodgins takim tonem jakby chodziło o pogodę, lecz po chwili dodał. — No dobra, wcale nie taki drobiazg.

— Powiedziałeś nam to, kiedy tylko nas uwolniłeś — przypomniała mu Bones i również się uśmiechnęła. Chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, kiedy przerwał jej cichy płacz. Cecile, która do tej pory cały czas była na rękach swojego dziadka, zaczęła płakać i wszystkie twarze od razu zwróciły się w jej stronę. — Już cichutko... — Tempe podeszła do swojego ojca i wzięła małą. — Spokojnie kochanie... — wyszeptała i przytuliła córkę.

Booth był w szoku. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, by Bones w ten sposób zajmowała się dzieckiem. Był przygotowany raczej na coś w stylu „tańczących paliczków" niż „spokojnie kochanie". Czyżby macierzyństwo aż tak zmieniło Tempe? Stał i nie mógł oderwać wzroku od swojej córki i jej matki. I nagle świadomość, że ma dziecko z Bones wydała mu się mniej nierealna niż jeszcze parę godzin temu.

— Mogę? — Podszedł do Brennan i wskazał na dziewczynkę, cały czas cicho szlochającą.

Teraz to pozostali przyglądali się tej scenie i kompletnie nie wiedzieli co mają zrobić. Zostać czy odejść? Z jednej strony była to trochę intymna chwila i nie chcieli zakłócać jej swoją obecnością, ale z drugiej strony nie chcieli, by Booth poczuł się zdany tylko i wyłącznie na siebie, chwilę potem kiedy wreszcie zobaczył swoją córkę w pełnej krasie. Koniec końców postanowili zostać i teraz obserwowali jak agent delikatnie bierze córkę w ramiona i przygląda się jej.

— Witaj, Cecile — powiedział tak jedwabistym głosem, że nie jednej kobiecie szybciej zabiłoby serce. — Nie płacz już... — Zaczął kołysać małą w ramionach, a ta jak za odjęciem czarodziejskiej różdżki nagle się uspokoiła. Chwilę potem otworzyła swoje oczy i w Seeleya uderzyła świadomość, że są dokładnie takie same jak jego. I przepadł. Pokochał to dziecko całym sercem.

Przyjaciele przyglądali się tej scenie z gardłami ściśniętymi ze wzruszenia. Nikt nic nie powiedział. Wszyscy byli zbyt pochłonięci obserwowaniem pierwszego spotkania ojca z córką. Nikt nie zwrócił też uwagi na Tempe, która stojąc z boku, cierpiała w milczeniu. Teraz widząc tę scenę, z całą mocą mogła stwierdzić, że była i jest głupia. I żadne doktoraty na nic jej się zdały. Była głupia nie mówiąc Boothowi prawdy. Była głupia wyjeżdżając wtedy. Popełniła tyle niewybaczalnych błędów przez ten rok, że nie było mowy o tym, by Seeley jej wszystko darował.

— Chyba najwyższa pora na odpoczynek. — Głos Maxa Keennana wyrwał wszystkich z zadumy. I dało się słyszeć głosy przystające na tą propozycję. Booth oddał Cecile Bones z mieszanymi uczuciami na twarzy. Musiał to sobie jakoś poukładać. I jak najszybciej opuścić szpital. Ale jak? Nie miał samochodu.

— Odwieziemy cię — powiedziała Angela, jakby czytając w jego myślach. — Max przyjechał swoim samochodem, więc zabierze Bren do domu, a ja i Jack podrzucimy cię do twojego mieszkania.

— Dzięki — odparł agent.

— Nie ma sprawy.

**.::.**

Kiedy za Boothem zamknęły się drzwi do mieszkania, emocje wreszcie opadły. Teraz mógł sobie pozwolić na chwilę słabości i wreszcie spokojnie wszystko przemyśleć. Zdjął marynarkę, która nosiła rdzawe plamy jego krwi i rzucił ją na oparcie sofy. Sam zajął miejsce na fotelu, starym i zużytym, ale niesłychanie wygodnym, na którym zastanawiał się nad niejedną sprawą. To właśnie na nim, ponad rok temu zbierał się na odwagę, by wyznać Tempe swoje uczucia, to na nim topił smutki po jej wyjeździe, na nim jeszcze kilkadziesiąt godzin wcześniej wyobrażał sobie jak będzie wyglądać jego córka. Teraz już wiedział.

— Boże! — Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. — Czemu to jest takie trudne... Czemu? — Pytania, na które nie znał odpowiedzi zostały zadane w przestrzeń. Nikt na nie, nie odpowiedział i on również nie potrafił tego zrobić. Z cichym westchnięciem podniósł się i podszedł do lodówki chcąc wziąć piwo, ale uświadomił sobie, że alkohol po lekach raczej nie jest wskazany. Ze zrezygnowaniem podszedł do wieży stereofonicznej i od niechcenia włączył jakąś stację radiową. Nie chciał siedzieć w ciszy, bo cisza potęgowała emocje i wyzwalała różne myśli. A on teraz chciał tylko spokoju. Tylko spokoju. Ledwo położył się na kanapie, do jego uszu dotarły pierwsze dźwięki piosenki, która doskonale odzwierciedlała całą tę sytuację.

_Love hurts, love scars, love wounds_

_And mars, any heart_

_Not tough or stong enough_

_To take a lot of pain, take a lot of pain_

_Love is like a cloud_

_Holds a lot of rain_

_Love hurts...ooh,ooh love hurts *_

— Nawet radio przeciwko mnie — mruknął Seeley i zamknął oczy. Nawet nie chciało mu się podejść i zmienić stacji. W ciszy słuchał słów, jakie śpiewał wokalista zespołu Nazareth. W tym wszystkim była jakaś ukryta prawda, miłość boli. To fakt, a on boleśnie się o tym przekonał. Nawet nie pamięta ile razy musiał ze stoickim spokojem słuchać rewelacji Bones z jej randek. A kiedy spotykała się z Sully?

— Przestań, Booth! — Upomniał sam siebie i potrząsnął głową. Za dużo myślał. Najchętniej by zasnął i zapomniał o kłopotach. Chciałby zasnąć i obudzić się rok wcześniej. Zapobiegłby wtedy... ale czemu? Ich nocy? Wyjeździe Bones? Gdzieś w głębi serca wiedział, że nie powinien mieć do nikogo pretensji, bo sam o tym marzył. Marzył, by mieć dziecko z Tempe. Marzył, by z nią być... Co prawda teraz z nią nie był, ale czy... — Oh zamknij się! — skarcił natrętny głosik w swojej głowie, który podsuwał mu takie beznadziejne pomysły. — Jesteś żałosny...

Nie zdążył jednak poważnie rozpatrzyć tego stwierdzenia, kiedy dzwonek oznajmił przybycie gości. Nie spodziewał się nikogo, zwłaszcza o tej porze. Spojrzał na zegarek, było czwarta trzydzieści nad ranem. Wstał i podszedł do drzwi, a kiedy je otworzył przywitał go promienny uśmiech Angeli.

— Hej — powiedziała artystka i weszła do środka. Nie była sama, za nią wszedł Sweets.

— A gdzie Hodgins? — zapytał Seeley i wyjrzał na klatkę, by sprawdzić czy bugman nie czai się gdzieś za rogiem.

— Wrócił do instytutu, dzwonił Hacker i zażądał całej dokumentacji ze śledztwa. Teraz Cam i Jack próbują jakoś to ogarnąć, a raczej stworzyć wymaganą dokumentację — wyjaśniła kobieta.

— Tak, teraz policja wszystkich stanów ściga Daltona. Chociaż nie wiem czy to już trochę nie za późno — dodał Słodki i usiadł na kanapie obok Angeli. Booth zajął swoje miejsce na fotelu i uważnie przyjrzał się swoim przyjaciołom. Znał ich na tyle dobrze, iż wiedział że przyszli tu w konkretnym celu. Nawet mógł się domyślać o jaki cel chodzi.

— Słucham — powiedział. — Co takiego was do mnie sprowadza? Pomijam oczywiście fakt, że z tobą — wskazał na Słodkiego — pożegnałem się niecałą godzinę temu, a z tobą — wzrok został skierowany na Angelę — jakieś pół godziny temu. Jakieś rozsądne wyjaśnienie?

— Nie zachowuj się jakbyś nas przesłuchiwał — odparła Ange. — Dobrze wiesz po co tu jesteśmy.

— Wybaczcie, ale nie wiem — skłamał i rozsiadł się wygodniej. Zapowiadała się ciężka noc, a raczej poranek.

— Chodzi o to, że dobrze widzieliśmy jak patrzysz na Cecile. — Sweets usiadł na krawędzi sofy, by być bliżej agenta, a artystka gorliwie pokiwała głową. — I nie zaprzeczaj. Mógł minąć rok, mogłyby minąć lata, a ty i tak byś ją kochał...

— Nie wiem, o czym mówicie. — Seeley wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do okna. Waszyngton wciąż pogrążony był we śnie. Ulice świeciły pustkami i tylko neony ulicznych pubów, zachęcały do wejścia w ich skromne progi. Agent udał, że bardzo interesuje go ten widok, kiedy obok niego pojawiła się Angela.

— Lance ma rację, dobrze o tym wiemy — powiedziała cicho. — Ona się po prostu pogubiła w uczuciach. Chciała dobrze, a wyszło jak wyszło...

— Nie usprawiedliwiaj jej.

— Nie muszę. Ona sama siebie nie usprawiedliwia. Nie rozmawiałeś z nią od razu po powrocie, nie słyszałeś tego smutku w jej głosie, który ja słyszałam. Uczucia ją przytłoczył i nie wiedziała jak ma sobie z nimi poradzić — ciągnęła dalej artystka.

— Miała mnie, mogła przyjść do mnie... — zaczął Booth, ale Ange mu przerwała.

— Na tym polegał problem — powiedziała, a agent spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. — Miała ciebie, a jednocześnie ciebie nie miała. Traktowała cię jak przyjaciela, wspaniałego partnera i to jej dawało namiastkę szczęścia, którego od zawsze pragnęła. Nie chciała wprowadzać zmian, gdyż nie wiedziała jak one się zakończą. Nie chciała zaryzykować, bo obawiała się że jeśli wam nie wyjdzie nie zostanie jej nawet twoja przyjaźń. Zniknie ta namiastka szczęścia, której tak uparcie się trzymała. Wtedy wyjechała, bo chciała to sobie poukładać, a że los zrobił za nią coś, czego ona nie chciała...

— Co masz na myśli?

— Dziecko. — Do rozmowy wtrącił się Sweets. — Wtedy byliście w takim momencie waszych interakcji, że tylko silny impuls mógłby pozwolić wam wyrwać się z marazmu w jakim tkwiliście. Tym bodźcem nie była wasza pierwsza wspólna noc, a wiadomość o dziecku. Z tym, że doktor Brennan musiała poradzić sobie z tą informacją dużo wcześniej od ciebie. Pamiętasz co czułeś, kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyłeś Cecile?

Booth wrócił wspomnieniami do tamtego dnia. Wciąż go to bolało. Najwyraźniej wyraz jego twarzy sporo powiedział młodemu psychologowi, gdyż Lance tylko się uśmiechnął i powiedział.

— Właśnie.

Przez chwilę wszyscy stali w milczeniu. Seeley powrócił do podziwiania krajobrazu za oknem, jednocześnie trawiąc to co przed chwilą usłyszał. Może oni mieli rację? Może to wszystko było jakąś próbą? Może to miało pokazać, czy naprawdę są dla siebie stworzeni? _Jeśli tak, to naprawdę świetny plan, Boże,_ pomyślał z sarkazmem Booth.

— Ona cię kocha — powiedziała Angela, czym zwróciła uwagę Seeleya. Spojrzał na swoją przyjaciółkę, potem na Sweetsa i spuścił głowę z rezygnacją.

— No i co teraz? — zapytał. — Co ja mam zrobić?

— Wybaczyć – odparł Słodki.

— I na nowo ją pokochać — dodała artystka z uśmiechem.

*_Miłość sprawia ból, miłość pozostawia blizny_

_miłość rani, zostawia ślady_

_żadne serce nie jest dość twarde_

_czy silne dostatecznie_

_by znieść tak dużo bólu_

_znieść tak dużo bólu_

_miłość jest jak chmura_

_niesie duży deszcz_

_miłość rani, oo oo miłość rani_

**_ Love hurts – Nazareth_**


	16. Cały ten czas

**Rozdział 16 – Cały ten czas**

****_All this time_

_we were waiting for each other_

_all this time_

_I was waiting for you_

_we got all these words_

_can't waste them on another_

_so I'm straight in a straight line_

_running back to you*_

_**All this time – One Republic**_

* * *

****Temperance Brennan zamknęła za ojcem drzwi i poszła do swojej sypialni, która pełniła jednocześnie funkcję pokoju dziecinnego. W ferworze wydarzeń, które miały miejsce od czasu jej powrotu do kraju, nie miała jak i kiedy przystosować pokoju gościnnego, by pełnił tę funkcję. Jedyne co jej się udało, to zakupić dziecięce łóżeczko i wstawić do swojego pokoju. Bynajmniej nie narzekała na brak miejsca, cieszyła się, że ma córkę tak blisko. Dzięki temu, była na każde zawołanie Cecile i mogła spędzać z nią jak najwięcej czasu. I wbrew pozorom, wcale jej to nie przeszkadzało w wypełnianiu innych obowiązków.

— Jak się ma mój skarb? — Pani antropolog podeszła do łóżeczka i nachyliła się nad córką, poprawiając bladożółty kocyk. Dziewczynka wykrzywiła małe usteczka w uśmiechu i spojrzała na swoją mamę czekoladowymi oczami, takimi samymi jakie posiadał jej tata. — Szkoda, że nie ma teraz taty, prawda? Polubiłaś go? — Tempe mówiła do Cecile tak, jakby tamta wszystko rozumiała. — Ja też bym chciała, żeby tu był — westchnęła i odeszła od łóżeczka zdając sprawę, że jej prośba w tej chwili jest nierealna. Położyła się na swoim łóżku i zamknęła oczy. Nie była śpiąca, czuła tylko olbrzymi mętlik w głowie. O ile oczywiście, można coś takiego czuć. Tyle się dzisiaj wydarzyło, że nawet nie miała czasu o tym pomyśleć. A przecież wiele z tych rzeczy było bardzo istotne dla niej i jej córki. Wróciła myślami do momentu, w którym zdobyła się na odwagę i wyznała Booth'owi całą prawdę. No, może nie całą. Nie powiedziała mu, że go kocha.

— Idiotka — skarciła sam siebie i na powrót zatopiła się we wspomnieniach. Poczuła jakiś nieznany rodzaj szczęścia, kiedy Seeley powiedział jej, że był wtedy na lotnisku. To dało jej nadzieję, że pomimo różnicy zdań jaka się pojawiła między nimi dzień wcześniej, on potrafił ją przezwyciężyć. Ona sama tego nie potrafiła. Nie była tak silna jak Booth i teraz zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Zawsze myślała, że takim jak ona — logicznym, trzeźwo patrzącym na świat, nieulegającym emocjom jest łatwiej. I tutaj też się pomyliła. Siła nie leżała w logice a w uczuciach, które tak silnie reprezentował Booth. I to on okazał się mocniejszy, on który kochał. Już tyle razy słyszała od niego, że rozum nie zawsze jest ważny, że czasem trzeba go wyłączyć, a włączyć serce. Parę razy zdarzyło się jej to zrobić, ale nigdy jeśli chodziło o jej partnera. A przecież miała okazję, nawet nie jedną...

— Tylko jak zwykle ją zmarnowałam — dokończyła na głos i wzięła głęboki oddech. Teraz już nie było odwrotu, trzeba było ruszyć na przód. Z Boothem czy bez niego, jakoś da radę. Przecież zawsze sobie radziła. Tyle, że już nie chodziło tylko o nią, już nie była sama. Czy zatem mogła skazywać nieświadomą niczego Cecile na życie bez ojca? Pozbawić ją ojcowskiej opieki, a nawet bezmyślnego rozpieszczania jakim zazwyczaj ojcowie obdarzali swoje córki? To wszystko było zbyt skomplikowane, nawet jak dla niej. Wpadła w pułapkę, z której sama nie będzie potrafiła się wydostać. A Seeley dał jej jasno do zrozumienia, że nie będzie już tak jak przedtem. Nic nie będzie takie samo i ona musi się z tym pogodzić.

Bones wstała z łóżka i zerknęła do kołyski. Najwyraźniej cisza miała zbawienne skutki w usypianiu jej córki, gdyż dziewczynka spała spokojnie ściskając w małej piąstce rąbek kocyka. Tempe uśmiechnęła się i wyszła z sypialni, gasząc za sobą światło. Nastawał ranek i niebo zaczynało przechodzić z granatu w fiolet. Zza okna dobiegły już pierwsze odgłosy budzącego się Waszyngtonu. Jeszcze parę godzin a na ulicach zapanuje istny bałagan. Na całe szczęście ona nie będzie musiała się przez niego przedzierać. Cam dała jej dzień wolny i Brennan chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu się z tego ucieszył ąc się perspektywą spędzenia całego dnia w domu tylko z Cecile, Bones poszła do kuchni i zaparzyła mocnej miętowej herbaty. Przestała pić kawę kiedy była w ciąży, a po porodzie wcale jej do niej nie ciągnęło. Mogła stwierdzić, że się od niej odzwyczaiła, ale lepszym stwierdzeniem byłoby to, że nie miała z kim delektować się tą kawą. Przecież Booth już nie przyniesie jej ulubionego trunku w tekturowym kubku i nie zabierze na mały spacer w porze lunchu. Te czasy już się skończyły.

Z kubkiem parującej herbaty w ręce, Tempe usiadła na kanapie i bezmyślnie zaczęła wpatrywać się w okno. Niebo za szybą był już różowe i pierwsze promienie słońca zaczęły nieśmiało przedzierać się do salonu oświetlając swoją łuną drobne pamiątki z podróży jakie Bones odbyła, oraz inne bibeloty. Wiele z nich miało związek z Jeffersonian, a raczej z ludźmi tam pracującymi. Z tym miejscem wiązało się tyle wspomnień... Miała właśnie odbyć jedną z wycieczek w głąb nich, kiedy ktoś zapukał. To szybko przywołało ją do rzeczywistości. Nikogo się nie spodziewała. Myśląc, że może jej ojciec czegoś zapomniał, podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je.

— Witaj, Temperance. — Na klatce stał Booth. Zdążył się przebrać i nie miał już krwi na szyi ani na ubraniu. Ale to i tak nie miało teraz znaczenie. Ważne było, że oto stał on w swojej krasie przed jej mieszkaniem, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Na jego ustach błąkał się ledwo zauważalny uśmiech, a może tylko tak jej się wydawało.

— Seeley — wyrwało się Bones. Teraz miała kompletną pustkę w głowie i nie wiedziała jak powinna się zachować, co powiedzieć. Jego wizyta była tak niespodziewana. — Ja... stało się coś? — wydukała w końcu, starając się, by głos brzmiał w miarę normalnie.

— Tak. Muszę coś sprawdzić — odparł agent i w następnej chwili podszedł do Brennan i bezceremonialnie ją pocałował. Nie było to delikatne muśnięcie warg i Booth doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Musiał wiedzieć, a nauczony przez swoją partnerkę wiedział, iż czasem lepiej pozna rzeczywistość przez doświadczenie. I właśnie teraz jedno z nich przeprowadzał.

Temperance smakowała miętą, a jej usta były tak samo miękkie jakie zapamiętał, ale co najważniejsze – nie wzbraniała się przed pocałunkiem. Ona też go całowała, tak jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. W tym wszystkim była jakaś zachłanność, pragnienie, które tylko czekało, by zostać zaspokojone. Jej dłonie błądziły po szyi Seeleya, a z kolei jego ręce oplotły się dookoła jej talii. Wszystko było takie naturalne i aż zrobiło się dziwnie, kiedy wreszcie oderwali się od siebie, by zaczerpnąć oddech. Żadne z nich nic nie mówiło, chłonęli w ciszy tę chwilę trwając we wzajemnym uścisku. Dopiero po chwili, kiedy ich serca uspokoiły rytm, a oddechy stały się spokojniejsze, Tempe odzyskała zdolność mowy.

— Już sprawdziłeś? — zapytała i spojrzała w oczy swojego partnera, tak brązowe jak czekolada i uśmiechnęła się słabo.

— A jak sądzisz? — odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, ale sam dobrze wiedział, że czyny nie kłamią, a ten pocałunek nie był udawany. Po prostu chciał to usłyszeć od niej. Chciał, by wreszcie wyznała swoje uczucia i tym samym przestała się bać. — Tempe?

Brennan spuściła wzrok, ale nie odeszła od Bootha. Wciąż stała blisko niego i cieszyła się tą bliskością. I wiedziała, że teraz nadszedł czas na prawdę. Drugiej szansy już nie będzie.

— Już się nie boję zaryzykować — powiedziała i na powrót spojrzała w jego oczy. — Zrozumiałam to już dawno, ale bałam się to powiedzieć. Chciałam to wyznać zaraz po swoim powrocie, ale dało się odczuć chłód w twoim zachowaniu i poczułam strach. Po raz pierwszy zaczęłam się bać, że już mnie nie kochasz i dopiero wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że byłam skończoną idiotką. Odrzuciłam cię tyle razy...

— A teraz już się nie boisz, tak?

— Nie boję się.

— Zatem słucham — powiedział Booth. — Chcę to wreszcie usłyszeć z twoich ust.

— Kocham cię — odparła, a w jej oczach zaczęły formować się łzy, a na ustach pojawił się uśmiech. — Nie sądziłam, że powiedzenie tych słów, wywoła tyle emocji... Kocham.

— Ja też cię kocham, Bones, zawsze cię kochałem. — Seeley mocno przytulił swoją partnerkę i złożył pocałunek na jej kasztanowych włosach.

— Wybaczysz mi to, co zrobiłam? — wyszlochała w jego pierś.

— Już to zrobiłem — odparł i jeszcze mocniej ją przytulił. Uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy i wreszcie poczuł jak wszystkie złe emocje nagle go opuszczają. Poczuł jakąś ulgę, jakby wreszcie wydostał się z więzów, które oplatały jego serce, duszę i umysł. I nareszcie poczuł się szczęśliwy.

**.::.**

Tamta noc, a raczej poranek, był przełomem w relacjach między Seeleym i Tempe. Nie zerwali od razu z siebie ubrań, ani nie kochali się namiętnie, lecz rozmawiali. Już bez żalu i strachu. Agent cieszył się, że może znów zobaczyć córkę i praktycznie cały dzień spędził wraz z Temperance nad kołyską Cecile.

Kolejne dni nie przypominały tych, które były zaraz po powrocie Brennan. Kiedy Booth i Bones wreszcie sobie wszystko wyjaśnili niemal dało się odczuć jak znika napięcie, które panowało w Jeffersonian od momentu powrotu Tempe do kraju. Nikt oczywiście nie wspominał o tym na głos, ale gesty mówiły same za siebie – panowała większa swoboda, nikt nie bał się, że zaraz wpadnie na zdenerwowaną doktor Saroyan, a z gabinetu Bones nie dochodziły już odgłosy żadnej kłótni. I nie było obaw, że coś ją wywoła. Nikt nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, jak tej dwójce udało się dojść do porozumienia w tak krótkim czasie. Wielu pracowników instytutu rzucało za partnerami pełne ciekawości spojrzenia i tylko przyjaciele domyślali się szczegółów, które jednak woleli zachować dla siebie. Pogodzenie się Bootha i Bones nie wpłynęło jednak na osłabienie jakości pracy, jak można by przypuszczać, wręcz ją polepszyło.

Nie minął dzień od odnalezienia Tempe i Seeleya, a policja stanu Nowy Jork poinformowała, że Dalton został zatrzymany na jednej z miejscowych stacji benzynowych. Porywacz i morderca w jednej osobie przyznał się do zabicia Thomasa Winchestera Juniora oraz Thomasa Winchestera Seniora, a także do uprowadzenia agenta federalnego Seeleya Bootha i jego partnerki doktor Temperance Brennan. Nikogo nie zdziwił fakt, że prokurator Caroline Julian zdecydowała się zostać oskarżycielem. Jak sama powiedziała: — Nikt nie będzie więził mojego ulubieńca i jego dziewczyny. — Po czym wyszła pozostawiając Hackera z miną zdziwienia na twarzy. A że przy tej rozmowie był Seeley, szef nie omieszkał zadać mu pytania dotyczącego stwierdzenia prokurator Julian.

— Tempernace jest twoją dziewczyną?

No i wtedy się zaczęło. Booth dobrze wiedział, że nie ma prawa umawiać się z konsultantami, i że w ten sposób złamał przepisy, ale co miał poradzić? Zastanawiał się nad właściwą odpowiedzią, kiedy kolejne zdanie Hackera kompletnie go zaskoczyło.

— Zawsze wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później i tak skończycie razem. Łudziłem się, że mogę zastąpić twoje miejsce przy Tempe. Jak widać to od zawsze było i będzie tylko twoje miejsce.

Kiedy pięć minut później opuścił biuro swoje przełożonego czuł się tak, jak gdyby mógłby zrobić wszystko, spełnić wszystkie swoje marzenia. Bo teraz nawet prawo było po jego stronie. I wszystko układałoby się wspaniale, gdyby nie jeden drobny szczegół. W końcu należało powiedzieć Parkerowi, że ma siostrę. Booth kompletnie nie wiedział jak się ma za to zabrać, a tym bardziej Brennan. Co innego powiedzieć, że w brzuchu dziewczyny tatusia rośnie mała dzidzia, a co innego przyjść z dzieckiem i powiedzieć „to jest twoja siostra". Na całe szczęście więcej było strachu niż było to konieczne. Syn Seeleya przyjął wiadomość o siostrze po męsku i wykazał się niezwykłą dozą opiekuńczości w stosunku do niej. Wyraził też swój szczery zachwyt, że dziewczyną jego taty okazała się jego partnerka, która miała basen. Więc teraz Booth mógł tylko odcinać kupony od szczęścia, na które tak długo przyszło mu czekać. Lecz kiedy już je uzyskał, a raczej oboje uzyskali nie zwlekali już z niczym. Agent praktycznie z dnia na dzień zamieszkał u Bones i przerobił pokój gościnny na dziecięcy, a nieocenioną pomocą przy tej zmianie okazała się Angela, która mogła puścić wodze fantazji i wykazać się swoją pomysłowością. Bardzo pomocny okazał się także Sweets, który jak się okazało mógł z powodzeniem pełnić rolę opiekunki. Cecile go uwielbiała i zamęczała go kiedy tylko nadarzyła się ku temu okazja. Co prawda Booth patrzył trochę spod oka i zazdrośnie na młodego terapeutę, ale z drugiej strony cieszył się, że on i Tempe mają chwilę wolnego, by zająć się tylko sobą.

Tego wieczoru było podobnie, Słodki opiekował się Cecile a rodzice wyszli na spacer korzystając z ciepłych jesiennych wieczorów, które zawitały do Waszyngtonu. Nie chcieli iść do żadnej restauracji, woleli cieszyć się chwilą i sobą na wzajem, a taki spacer po parku doskonale im to umożliwiał. Nawet nie zauważyli kiedy zapaliły się pierwsze lampy i delikatnie oświetliły małe alejki.

— Usiądziemy? — zaproponował Seeley, wskazując na pobliską drewnianą ławeczkę. Tempe przytaknęła i już po chwili siedziała z głową opartą o ramię Bootha delektując się ciepłem i bezpieczeństwem. — O czym tak myślisz? — zapytał agent po kilku minutach milczenia.

— O nas i o tym szkielecie, który dzisiaj trafił do Jeffersonian — odparła zgodnie z prawdą.

— Bardzo romantyczne, Bones, nie ma co — rzucił z ironią Booth i uśmiechnął się z przekąsem. — A ja chciałem ci zadać poważne pytanie, ale zepsułaś całą atmosferę...

— Atmosfery zepsuć nie można, chyba że poprzez freony, które powodują powiększanie się dziury ozonowej a w konsekwencji efekt cieplarniany. A poza tym to jak pytanie ma się do atmosfery? — wyjaśniła pouczającym tonem Brennan, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że jeszcze bardziej zdusiła i tak już nikłą atmosferę romantyczności. A potem spojrzała na swojego partnera, który patrzył na nią z lekkim rozbawieniem a jednocześnie z przyganą w oczach. — To o co chciałeś się mnie spytać?

Seeley popatrzył w jej szaroniebieskie oczy, po czym spojrzał w niebo jednocześnie myśląc _Boże dopomóż,_ a następnie zapytał: — Zostaniesz moją żoną?

To było tak zaskakujące, a jednocześnie tak prawdziwe i nieprzesadzone, że w pierwszej chwili Tempe odjęło mowę. Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, ale nie dlatego że się wahała, co to, to nie. Dobrze wiedziała czego chciała. Po prostu nie była na to przygotowana.

Cisza zaczęła być coraz bardziej stresująca i Booth już zamierzał jakoś wszystko odkręcić i dać swojej dziewczynie czas, kiedy ta nagle przemówiła. Powiedziała tylko jedno słowo, ale było to słowo, na które czekał od bardzo dawna i które dawało początek czegoś dobrego.

— Tak.

* * *

*_Cały ten czas _

_ Czekaliśmy na siebie_

_ Cały ten czas_

_ Czekałem na Ciebie_

_ Te wszystkie słowa, które mieliśmy_

_ Nie mogły być zmarnowane na inne_

_ Więc prosto na prostej_

_ Biegnę z powrotem do Ciebie_


	17. Epilog Nowy początek

**Rozdział 17 / Epilog – Nowy początek**

****_Oh, this is the start of something good_

_Don't you agree?_

_I haven't felt like this in so many moons_

_You know what I mean?_

_And we can build through this destruction(...)_

_So since you want to be with me_

_You'll have to follow through_

_With every word you say_

_And I, all I really want is you*_

_**Follow through – Gavin DeGraw**_

* * *

__Wiosna zawitała do Waszyngtonu i do serc jego mieszkańców. Wszędzie pełno było uśmiechniętych ludzi, którzy wreszcie mogli odłożyć w kąt ciepłe swetry i kurtki, a zamiast nich przyodziać coś kolorowego i zwiewnego. Temperatury już od końca marca zaczęły dochodzić do prawie dwudziestu stopni Celcjusza i nikogo nie dziwili ludzie biegnący do pracy w bluzkach z krótkim rękawem czy cienkiej koszuli. Na drzewach zaczęło być coraz bardziej zielono, a kwietniowych dni nie zakłócał nawet drobny deszczyk. To wszystko wprawiało ludzi w jakąś atmosferę romantyczności i nawet Temperance nie mogła pozostać obojętna na taką pogodę. Angela również nie mogła nie skorzystać z uroków wiosny i wraz z Bren wybrała się do parku na krótki spacer. Artystka oczywiście wyciągnęła Bones w czasie przerwy na lunch i teraz obie szły jedną z parkowych alejek popijając latte z tekturowych kubków.

— Idealna pogoda na ślub — powiedziała Angela mrużąc oczy przed słońcem i zakładając okulary przeciwsłoneczne. — Jesteś szczęściarą.

— Pragnę tylko przypomnieć, że to, iż dzisiaj jest taka pogoda, wcale nie oznacza, że taka sama będzie za dwa tygodnie. A poza tym i tak nie biorę ślubu w plenerze — odparła spokojnie Brennan i wzięła łyk kawy.

Godząc się zostać żoną Bootha jednocześnie wyraziła zgodę na ślub kościelny. Tylko, że dla niej pojęcie „ślub kościelny" trochę różniło się od tego co myślał Seeley. Po kilku drobnych sprzeczkach co do terminu i miejsca uroczystości doszli wreszcie do kompromisu, którego finał był zaplanowany za dwa tygodnie. Brennan dobrze wiedziała, że nie powinna się niczym stresować, ale jakaś część jej logicznego umysłu nie dawała za wygraną i co rusz podsuwała jakieś dziwne myśli, które zawsze ulatniały się kiedy tylko Seeley ją przytulał i zapewniał, że bardzo ją kocha. Angela również stanęła na wysokości zadania, jako druhna pomagała we wszystkim swojej przyjaciółce i wspierała dobrym słowem. Zresztą wszyscy przyjaciele Bootha i Bones okazali się niezwykle pomocni w okresie przygotowań ślubnych, chcieli w ten sposób pokazać, że zawsze byli i będą przy partnerach, co by się nie działo.

— Odebrałaś już sukienkę? — zapytała Angela, która pomagała w jej zakupie. I choć stoczyła małą bitwę z Bren o fason, kolor i dodatki, to końcowy efekt spodobał im się obu.

— Wczoraj i uprzedzając twoje kolejne pytanie, wszystko z nią w porządku — odparła Tempe i uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki. Czasem miała wrażenie, że Ange denerwuje się bardziej od niej samej.

— To dobrze... Wiesz co, nadal trochę nie mogę w to wszystko uwierzyć — powiedziała artystka i zatoczyła ręką koło. — To... to że jesteś z Boothem, wreszcie po tylu latach, jest jakimś cudem i odetchnę dopiero wtedy kiedy powiesz „tak" i włożysz mu na palec obrączkę.

Temperance zaśmiała się i pokręciła głową nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co usłyszała. Angela zawsze dawała jej do zrozumienia, że Seeley to ten jedyny, jej rycerz w lśniącej zbroi. Powtarzała to co jakiś czas, przy różnych okazjach zakłócając tym samym uporządkowane plany Bren. Można powiedzieć, że pani Montenegro – Hodgins miała nie mały udział w połączeniu tej dwójki.

— I z czego tak się cieszysz? A może źle mówię? — obruszyła się artystka widząc uśmiech na twarzy przyjaciółki.

— Mówisz bardzo dobrze — uspokoiła Ange Bones i dopiła kawę. — A teraz lepiej już wracajmy, nie chcemy by Cecile zamęczyła Camille, prawda? — powiedziała antropolog zdając sobie sprawę, że pozostawienie córki pod opieką Cam może się źle skończyć dla obu pań, jeśli Hodgins nie wymyśli jakiejś interesującej zabawy dla dziewczynki.

— Co racja to racja — odparła Angela i obie raźnym krokiem ruszyły z powrotem do instytutu.

**.::.**

Garnitury, smokingi, kamizelki, krawaty, muchy, kwiaty w butonierce, buty... Booth już dostawał istnego kręćka. Doskonale rozumiał, że na ślubie powinien prezentować się nienagannie, ale czy był to powód by zamawiać wszystko szyte na miarę? Nie można było tego kupić w sklepie? Nie. Usłyszał na ten temat dość długi wykład od Angeli i od tamtej pory już nie protestował, tylko posłusznie wykonywał rozkazy szalonej druhny, która chyba za punkt honoru postawiła sobie zorganizowanie jemu i Tempe ślubu roku. I w ten oto sposób Seeley wychodził teraz od krawca niosąc uszyty na miarę garnitur oraz różne dodatki. Nie zgodził się tylko na muchę, ku jego zdziwieniu Ange nawet nie protestowała, stwierdziła natomiast, że krawat to jego znak rozpoznawczy i ona nie będzie w to ingerować. Akurat! Jakby nie ingerowała w to jaki ten krawat ma mieć kolor – szaroniebieski. Taki miał być i koniec. Bez dyskusji. Nawet nie powiedziała dlaczego.

— Koszmar — mruknął Booth, przypominając sobie tamtą rozmowę i wkładając pokrowiec z garniturem do samochodu. Na całe szczęście jeszcze tylko dwa tygodnie i będzie mógł wyrzucić z głowy myśli o przygotowaniach ślubnych i zająć się tylko i wyłącznie Temperance oraz Cecile. — Jeszcze tylko dwa tygodnie...

**.::.**

Niewypowiedziane życzenie Seeleya Bootha spełniło się. Dwa tygodnie jakie dzieliły go od ślubu z Bones upłynęły nadzwyczaj szybko i zanim się obejrzał już stał w pracowni Angeli i przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Czarny garnitur doskonale „leżał" na agencie, który nawet stwierdził, że kamizelka, którą kazała mu kupić Angela, nie jest taka zła. A krawat? Jego kolor doskonale komponował się z czernią garnituru i _z kolorem oczu Tempe, _dodał w myślach i pomyślał o swojej przyszłej żonie, która teraz pewnie stała przed lustrem w swoim gabinecie. Miejsce, które wybrali na ślub nie było niczym innym jak Instytutem Jeffersona. Nie był to kościół jak chciał na początku Seeley, ale nie była to też jakaś amazońska puszcza z szamanem, który miałby im udzielić ślubu. Na całe szczęście Tempe zgodziła się na księdza i to właśnie on miał złączyć ich węzłem małżeńskim w Jeffersonian. Zarówno Booth, jak i Bones uznali, że tylko to miejsce może być brane pod uwagę jako miejsce kompromisowe, bo przecież odpadał kościół, puszcza, lasy i inne tego typu rzeczy. Zgodnie stwierdzili, że akurat z instytutem wiąże się tyle wspomnień, że lepszego miejsca nie znajdą. I tak oto, platforma na której zwykle badano ludzkie szczątki, została na ten jeden dzień przemieniona w ołtarz. Angela doskonale wiedziała jak to zrobić i miała w tej sprawie wolną rękę. Efekt przeszedł najśmielsze oczekiwania – metalowe barierki pokrywały girlandy białych kwiatów, a z sufitu zwieszały się białe szarfy, tworząc swego rodzaju baldachim nad miejscem, w którym Booth i Brennan będą składać przysięgę. Tysiące białych światełek pokryło sklepienie i ściany instytutu, przez co nawet gdy olbrzymie lampy były zgaszone, laboratorium promieniało delikatnym blaskiem – ciepłym i przytulnym. Z góry wiadomo było, iż po ślubie, przyjęcie weselne również odbędzie się w Jeffersonian dlatego w tym celu zaaranżowano pozostałą część laboratorium. I tak z jednej strony platformy ustawione były krzesła dla gości, by mogli oni w spokoju wysłuchać oficjalnej części uroczystości, a z drugiej pełno było okrągłych stołów, przy którym każde miejsce opatrzone było wizytówką z imieniem i nazwiskiem. Największy z nich, przeznaczony była dla państwa młodych oraz ich przyjaciół.

— Jesteś już gotowy? — Do pracowni wszedł Jared, który pełnił rolę drużby, tym samym przerywając dzikie myśli swojego brata, który chyba jeszcze nigdy się tak nie stresował. — Uspokój się — powiedział młody Booth widząc zdenerwowanie Seeleya. — Nie ty pierwszy się żenisz i nie ostatni — dodał, co wcale nie polepszyło nastroju pana młodego.

— Wszyscy już są? — zapytał Booth, poprawiając nerwowo krawat i ostatni raz spoglądając w lustro.

— Wszyscy czekają już tylko na was — odparł Jared z uśmiechem. Seeley wziął głęboki oddech i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

— Teraz albo nigdy — wyszeptał i wyszedł z pracowni.

**.::.**

Czuł się głupio stojąc na platformie obok brata i księdza. Oczy wszystkich gości utkwione były nim i nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że wielu z nich tylko czeka na jakąś darmową rozrywkę. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Bones nie sprawi im miłej niespodzianki uciekając sprzed ołtarza.

Jeszcze raz omiótł wzrokiem zgromadzonych ludzi. W pierwszym rzędzie dumnie siedzieli jego przyjaciele oraz Pops. Sweets dzielnie zajmował się małą Cecile, która z zainteresowaniem rozglądała się dookoła. Potrafiła już mówić, a raczej rzeźbić słowa i zdania, które czasem przypominały ludzką mowę. Najlepiej wychodziło jej „mamma" oraz „tusio", nawet Słodki uzyskał przydomek – „ciuciu", ale nikt nie potrafił wyjaśnić jego znaczenia. Obok Lance siedział Parker, któremu towarzyszyła Rebecca oraz jej nowy facet (Booth już dawno stracił rachubę, który to już z kolei). W dalszych rzędach siedzieli koledzy z FBI, Hacker, niezastąpiona prokurator Julian, stażyści, którzy szczerzyli się jak głupi oraz Zack, któremu Booth osobiście załatwił przepustkę na ten dzień. Było oczywiście też wiele innych osób, ale tylko wyżej wymienieni znaczyli dla niego więcej niż inni.

Kiedy już myślał, że Brennan rzeczywiście zwiała, rozbrzmiała muzyka i ze swojego gabinetu wyszła Temperance w towarzystwie Angeli oraz swojego ojca. Artystka kroczyła na przedzie, a za nią po woli szła Bones i Max. Oczy wszystkich zwrócone były w kierunku panny młodej, która jak typowa panna młoda nie wyglądała. Białą suknię zastąpiła szaroniebieską (Seeley już wiedział czemu Ange tak obstawiała przy kolorze krawata), odcinaną pod biustem, która idealnie opływała zgrabną sylwetkę Bones. Włosy opadały na ramiona, a ukośna grzywką, na którą namówiła Tempe Ange dodawała jej dziewczęcego uroku. Szyję zdobił wisiorek z szarym oczkiem, który był dopełnieniem całości. Temperance wyglądała jak bogini i tylko o tym mógł myśleć Booth, kiedy w końcu jego partnerka i przyszła żona stanęła obok niego. Uśmiechała się i była spokojna. Tak spokojna, że Seeleymu od razu udzielił się jej nastrój. Odwzajemnił uśmiech i chwycił dłoń Bones, delikatnie ją ścisnął, dając tym samym znak, że jest. Ona również to zrobiła. A potem uroczystość się rozpoczęła. A kiedy wymieniali się obrączkami, niemal równocześnie zdali sobie sprawę, że dzisiejszy dzień jest początkiem czegoś nowego i dobrego i tylko od nich teraz zależy jak potoczy się ich życie.

* * *

_*Oh, to jest początek czegoś dobrego,_

_Nie sądzisz?_

_Nie czułem się tak od wielu nocy,_

_wiesz co mam na myśli?_

_I możemy budować to na tych gruzach(...)_

_ Więc, od kiedy chcesz być ze mną_

_Musisz skończyć to co zaczęłaś_

_w każdym słowie, które mówisz_

_I ja, wszystko czego chcę to ty_

**_Koniec_**


End file.
